Unplanned parents of a Demon Lord baby
by Katsura369
Summary: Once upon a time there was a barbaric, ruthless, defiant demon like bastard who thought nothing of his fellow man. The tale of a delinquent high school student who through strange circumstances ended up raising a child with a short tempered pink haired ninja as the mother-Wait that's not supposed to happen! When fate plays a cruel trick on you how do you fight against it?
1. Turn into the wrong dimension

**HELLO DEAR READERS**

 **To finally say hallelujah to exams being over I've updated a few more stories and tossed in yet another crossover fanfiction with Sakura as my main character. I know I have a problem but I can't help myself. I've been watching Beelzebub for a while and it got me through the tough times in my exams so in honour of it I've written this story.**

Summary

What if Baby Beel took a liking to not just one human but two?

Once upon a time there was a barbaric, ruthless, defiant demon like bastard who thought nothing of his fellow man. The tale of a delinquent high school student who through strange circumstances ended up raising a child with a short tempered pink haired ninja as the mother-Wait that's not supposed to happen! Who would've guessed that taking a left instead of a right along the way to a destination could have such catastrophic results? Two fates of similar souls tied together by sheer chance or was it more than that? The story of Beelzebub taking a turn for the crazy

What if Baby Beel took a liking to not just one human but two? And the other parent was Sakura Haruno?

* * *

Haruno Sakura couldn't find much fault in the way her life was going by far, sixteen years of age now and she could say she was content, she was an accomplished female ninja and a great medic thanks to her teacher, she had wonderful friends and parents when she could stand them. Yep things weren't really all that bad for Sakura; at least she'd like to think so.

So why did 'THIS' happen to the pinkette?

She literally did not think anything, nothing like this would happen to her or to anyone at least not in this world.

A teenage girl with short wavy pink hair and emerald green eyes was enjoying a calm stroll through the forest returning back to her village Konoha after completing a solo mission. She decided to take a slow walk back there to recover and take in the beautiful scenery. She had no way of knowing what was to come.

There were two paths that lead to Konoha, she decided to take the path that was alongside a river; it wasn't the way she usually took but just for a little while to be able to sit there in peace without any of her friends there to make a racket especially a blonde haired knuckle headed ninja.

She giggled thinking about her friend Naruto; he had said that when she returned he was going to take her out for some ramen tonight his treat of course. She didn't know why but she couldn't help taking in the scene around her, the rivers path was actually a lot more calming granted a longer ways back home but she was in no rush. Simply taking in the breathtaking scene

Too bad it didn't last long; Sakura soon heard a noise becoming louder and louder and she was able to identify crying from a girl. Looking over the bushes Sakura saw a woman who was being assaulted by what looked like a group of thugs, there were six of them in counting.

'I don't think so' Sakura thought walking towards them

"Hey didn't anyone teach you to treat women better?" Sakura asked glaring down at them

They all looked up at her "Oh, look boss another one and she's a cutie to"

"Yes" another licked his lips "This one will work fine to"

"Let's go"

While two of them held down the other girl the other four rushed forward towards Sakura, the pinkette didn't even blink before she pummelled all of them into the ground leaving craters in her way. Super strength came in handy at times like these. She looked over at the girl who was attacked ensuring she wasn't hurt before allowing her to take off.

Sakura smiled as she waved her off, it was a girl from her village after all and besides that Sakura couldn't stand pig headed men. She looked at the damage and smirked proudly as she walked over to the 'boss' and placed one foot on his stomach.  
"Serve's you right" she said with a demonic smirk

From the corner of her eye Sakura caught sight of something drifting in the river...it was a large guy!

Sakura rushed over and pulled the guy out of the river as quickly as she could and pulled him out with ease, it was a very large man dressed in a white shirt and pink shorts. He had a strange face and a moustache

"Hey are you-

Sakura was cut off when the man suddenly split open and Sakura gaped in shock.

"NO WAY"

After blinking a few times to adjust to the bright light Sakura saw inside of the split man lied a baby with spikey green hair when he opened his eyes Sakura found that his eyes were also green but a slightly different colour green to Sakura's eyes.

"A baby?!" screamed Sakura

Sakura stared in shock as the baby jumped out of the man and onto Sakura's face and he was naked! Quickly Sakura removed the baby from her face and stared at it in shock as she tried to make sense of exactly what the heck was going on!

The man suddenly was no longer split open and had reverted back to normal; well as normal as someone who looked like him got.

He looked around and spoke "Oh dear...I must've taken a wrong turn into another dimension silly me"

Sakura gaped in surprise that she failed to notice one of the thugs she had defeated getting up to his feet and coming at her with a kunai.  
"Don't let your guard down girlie!"

Sakura's eyes flashed dangerously as she turned around quickly holding the baby to her as she drew her fist and sucker punched the guy a little ways through the forest. She watched as the trees crashed and smirked.

"HELL YEAH"

"DABU" the green haired baby cheered with her and suddenly Sakura remembered the situation at hand but she wasn't able to keep that thought in mind for long because the other ninja's were up as well and were starting to come at her.

Sakura moved and ducked them as she fought with one hand holding onto the baby and the other she used to punch as she did her best to keep up with the five of their movements.

As two of them came towards her Sakura had no choice but the throw the baby into the air as she took out both of the ninja with a quick and powerful punch and kick sending them flying far before she caught the baby easily. Sakura then deciding she had enough jumped into the air high and then raising her fist she came down on the ground creating a giant crater that sent those ninja into next week. She was sure they'd need a medic too bad she wasn't willing to mend what she broke.

Sakura sighed as the baby in her arms squirmed with what seemed to be delight at the sight of the bodies lying on the ground unconscious.

She looked down at the baby and smiled "You had fun?"

"Da"

Sakura's smile dropped as she remembered "W-What the he-heck is going on?"

Too many crazy things were happening all at once!

"Master; are you certain you want two?"

"DABU"

"Very well" the strange man said suddenly splitting open; he grabbed a hold of Sakura's arm before she could register anything and Sakura felt herself being sucked in; everything went black for her after that.

* * *

 _Once upon a time there was a barbaric, ruthless, defiant demon like bastard who thought nothing of his fellow man. The tale of a delinquent high school who through strange circumstances ended up raising a child-At least that's what the story was meant to entail until a sudden change of events lead to a slight change in the plot lines. Who would've guessed that taking a left instead of a right along the lines could have such catastrophic results?_

 _Two fates of similar souls tied together by sheer chance or was it more than that?_

* * *

Oga Tatsumi was casually enjoying his day going about his regular routine at the lake; the young sixteen year old delinquent with wild brown hair and sharp eyes and a devilish personality to match his look. His regular routine consisted of beating the crap out of the guys from his school that thought they would take a chance at defeating the Rampaging Oga a first year at Ishiyama high with a mean left hook that would leave you in the hospital for a week if you were lucky1. He had just finished cleaning up a couple of students and finished making them grovel before him when floating up stream he saw a big guy floating.

As the big guy drifted closer Oga being the kind hearted young man he was grabbed the man by his foot and threw him ashore. The man landed with a heavy thud on the ground and then...he split open.

The young man stared in awe as he saw a baby and holding the baby in her arms was a young girl round about his age. Oga reached forward and pulled the girl and the baby out; the baby was awake however the girl seemed to be asleep.

"What the hell?" asked Oga starring at them in confusion not knowing what to do next?

The man that split open suddenly stood up on and spoke "Farewell!"

With that he jumped back into river and wasn't seen

Leaving the baby and helpless young girl in the hands of a barbaric; demonic delinquent

The baby crawled on the grass towards Oga and stared at him with innocent eyes; his yellow pacifier in his mouth.

Oga being Oga decided to handle the situation like and adult and gave the baby one of his 'least' scariest expressions.

"So kid; are you lost?" he asked in a dark voice

The baby evidently backed away from him

'Wait I'm doing it wrong' Oga thought 'Maybe a little more light hearted'

Though this expression was even worse than the last that would send a normal baby crawling for the hills but this one didn't.

"There-there-there-there" he said and then stopped before changing his expression again to that of completely terrifying and demonic it would leave nightmares in the hearts of children.

"HEY BRAT I'LL STEAL YOUR VERY SOUL"

But at that the baby's eyes seemed to glitter with happiness and he had suddenly tackled the young man to the ground and cuddled his face with his naked form.

"Oi get off'a me" said Oga trying to remove the child from his face but he just stayed there and then suddenly he remembered the unconscious girl that had come with the baby.

He walked towards her form and noticed she was actually still breathing.

"Hey wake up and take your kid" Tatsumi said poking her face but the girl didn't stir; he then grabbed her shoulders and started shaking her wildly which in turn startled the young ninja and resulted in her punching the delinquent sending him flying back.

Oga Tatsumi honestly didn't think a girl could punch that hard; made him wonder if those were what his punches were like. Yup; that's what was going through his mind as he lied there on the ground and the baby tearing up still holding onto his hair on the side of his face.

Sakura rubbed her head and looked around quickly "Where am I?" she asked

Before anything else could be said the green haired baby broke out into tears and let out a loud scream which surprised the two teens as they felt a painful surge of voltage run through their bodies. The child had actually somehow produced voltage current that shocked the two of them.

When the baby finally stopped crying the two were on the ground trying to get the feeling back in their bodies.

"What the heck was that?" asked Sakura twitching on the ground

"I don't know" replied Oga smelling the smoke from their burnt bodies "But that fucking hurt"

Sakura turned her head and looked at the baby who had stopped frying "Did he do that?"

"Something freaky happened when he cried" said Oga as he managed to sit himself up

Then she noticed the baby that had started crawling towards them and the two backed away in fear of getting shocked again. This only seemed to stir the baby on more to get closer to them as they continued to crawl back in fear.

"Oh crap he's coming!" said Oga

"Don't state the obviously keep moving!" argued Sakura as she backed away continuously until the two reached the end of the river and fell in. The baby stared at them as their heads came out of the water.

"Maybe if we ignore him he'll go away" suggested Oga

Sakura glared at him "We can't do that he's a baby!"

"He's not normal I tell you! What kind of baby can shock people!?" argued Oga glaring at Sakura

The baby started sniffling again making the two look away from each other and towards the child who seemed like he was about to throw another crying fit.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH"

"FUCK THIS HURTS" Oga and Sakura shouted as they spasm in pain and the water conducting electricity wasn't helping much either.

Finally when they simmered down and crawled out of the lake panting heavily and their bodies further burnt so much you could smell smoke; the pinkette stared at the baby in shock.

"What the hell?"

"That's my line" argued Oga glaring at Sakura "What the hell is going on here? Why did you and that baby come out of that big guy?"

"Big guy..." Sakura trailed off when she remembered what happened earlier to her and then screamed.

"HOLY CRAAAAAAAAAAP"

She started to recall what happened to her, the baby, the guy in the river. Sakura fell on her back from information over load and started to repeat over and over

"What the hell, what the hell, what the hell?"

"Da" the baby said

When Oga turned his head he nearly screamed when he saw the baby was now on his back and holding tightly.

"What the hell? Get off of me and go back to your mom"

Sakura stopped and glared at him "I'm not his mother you moron! I just found him!"

She watched as Oga tried to pry the baby off of him "Well take him back to wherever you found him!"

"He's not my responsibility!" argued Sakura as Oga managed to get the baby off of him and tried to place him into Sakura's hands but she simply pushed the baby back into his.

The child started to make a noise again getting ready to cry and the two stopped as they saw sparks begin.

"OH CRAP MAKE HIM STOP" Sakura said as Oga started searching around rapidly for something to gather the child's attention.

He quickly took something off of the ground as Sakura held up the baby an arm's length away from her. Oga then showed the baby a brown cricket.

"That's supposed to distract him?" asked Sakura but surprisingly the baby stopped sniffling and the sparks soon vanished as well which sparked relief for the two teenagers as the baby gurgled in delight at the sight of the insect.

'This kid sure has weird tastes' Sakura couldn't help but think as she sat down with him so he could get a better look at the cricket that seemed to capture his interest.

"Well seems like you have everything under control so see ya" said Oga as he placed the cricket down and started walking away but the baby then screamed and started crawling after him at a fast pace grabbing onto his leg tightly.

"Daaaaaaaaa!" he said and the sparks were starting yet again indicating another shower of voltage.

Sakura chuckled thinking she was a safe distance from that disaster "Oh no seems like he's attached to you stranger. Wouldn't want to break up this lovely bond formed so I'll be seeing you never take care"

With that Sakura stood up, yes it seemed cruel for her to leave the baby with a stranger but hell she didn't want to deal with a baby that could electrocute you when he screamed and to make matters worse she had to figure out just where in the hell she was because she was certain this wasn't anywhere near Konoha!

It's not like anyone would hurt a baby.

Then the baby watched as Sakura started to walk off and tears began to fill his eyes as he also held onto Tatsumi. Sakura turned around and watched as he held out his hand to her while gripping Oga's hair.

"What the heck is wrong with this kid?"

"DAAAAA" he suddenly cried giving the two another good painful shock

When things calmed again it became clear that the baby didn't want to be separated from either of them.

Tatsumi laughed at the realisation that hit them "Attached to me you say? Might want to check your chest"

Sakura glared at him before looking down at the baby that had climbed up onto her chest and was getting pretty cosy there.

"The minute I start walking away he screams then when you start walking away he cries what the fuck?"

"He clearly doesn't want to be separated from either of us" Sakura stated as she stared at the baby as calmly as she could. The baby dropped into her lap then.

"What's your name by the way?" asked Sakura noting that she had a rather long conversation or argument or whatever you wanted to call their little back and forth of words earlier on.

"Oga Tatsumi" he said grumpily

"Haruno Sakura" she replied

Oga suddenly seemed to have realised something and that was he was suppose to be at school! Not for the lessons but an entirely different reason. If he was late then that usually meant that there were more students there which meant more people to fight not that he minded really.

"I'm going to school" he said standing up but then the baby's head snapped towards him and he climbed up his back holding onto him tightly.

"Whatever I don't have time to get rid of you now" Oga said

Sakura stood up as well "You're seriously going to take a baby with to school?"

"Not like there's anyone important to mind it" said Oga back as he began walking but then he felt a sharp spark as the baby stared at Sakura who hadn't moved.

"Oi get your big ass moving already before he blows!" demanded Oga

Sakura frowned at him "WHAT WAS THAT YOU SON OF A BITCH?"

Another painful jolt of electricity running through their bodies certainly shut those two up in no time before they made their way to school.

* * *

Once upon a time in a place far away or rather a placed called Ishiyama high school there was a barbaric, ruthless and defiant bastard who thought nothing of his fellow man.

"So you're the first year Oga? I'm Abe, a second year. Fight me" a guy who looked like he should be in jail rather than high school with big muscles and scars all over his face and bald head said looking at the entrance of the school as Oga Tatsumi walked forward coolly with his hands in his pants pockets.

A group of students were gathered around to witness the battle between Abe and Oga.

Oga smirked "Shut up, you'll wake the baby baldy"

No one seemed to understand that he wasn't talking in code and actually meant what he said in a literal sense.

As the students began debating who would win before the fight had even begun one of them noticed a liquid they mistook for sweat pouring over Oga.

"Oga's turning chicken?"

"He's on top, it's coming out and he's one top letting it go" said another guy

"THERE'S A BABY PISSING ON HIS HEAD" shouted another one

"Whatever" Abe said "Fight me!"

It wasn't a moment later that Oga's fist came into contact with Abe's face while his over hand was occupied holding the baby a distance away from him.

"Does my head look like a urinal to you, you brat?"

The baby turned around and glared at Oga in which he returned it with a deep frown

"What's that look for?" asked Oga

The baby glared back at him

Sakura sighed as she came through the entrance of the school surrounded by all of the students.

"So this is why you wanted me to stand back?" Sakura asked

Oga frowned "What the heck are you doing come out here? I didn't give you the signal"

"You're taking your own damn time!" argued Sakura crossing her arms over her chest before noticing the surprised looks on the other student's faces.

Suddenly Abe grabbed the baby and held him with his hand

"Who the damn kid and broad?"

The baby noticing that he was no longer in Oga's hand suddenly held out his arms towards him and began making a noise indicating there was about to be another crying fit. The baby jumped onto Abe's face and began crying which resulted in school yard full of students lying on the ground.

Sakura was the first to stand up and moan in pain "Ok this kids starting to really piss me off and I usually don't get pissed off with kids easily"

Oga was the next on up with the baby still on his back "Whatever let's just get a move on"

* * *

Furuichi Takayuki, Oga Tatsumi's best-well actually his only friend stared in complete and utter disbelief at the sight before him. His barbaric, demonic, defiant friend had somehow come to school today with a baby on his back and a pink haired girl beside him!

There was something so wrong with this picture!

"Oi Furuichi, how long are you just going to stand there gawking?" asked Oga as he leaned back against the roof of the school building while in front of him on the bench sat Sakura casually starring at Furuichi.

"W-What kind sick joke is this!?" he asked "Why the hell do you have a baby and a chick with you Oga? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

"Furuichi, here's the story of a handsome, cool and popular young man whom everyone looked up to who's good deed resulted in the most unfortunate of circumstances" he began

Sakura scoffed at that saying and Oga narrowed his eyes at her "Got something to say pinkie?"

"I'm sorry I thought you were going to explain to him what happened this morning but considering your introduction that's clearly not happening so I was wondering if perhaps I should explain things."

Oga felt a vein on his forehead throb as he gave the pinkette a death glare while Furuichi still waited for an explanation. Oga coughed and turned back to his silver haired friend.

Oga explained the entire story of the unfortunate turn of events on the handsome young man who found a baby and a stupid pink haired girl in a guy who was floating in the river. Yeah that was believable...NOT.

Sakura glared at Oga as he called her a stupid pink haired girl 'I swear I'm gonna punch him again'

"Who the hell would believe that story?" asked Furuichi as he grabbed the baby from Oga and held him up "You've gotta take-

Before he could finish the baby started to tear up and Oga and Sakura froze in fear "IDIOT"

Oga quickly pulled out the camel cricket he had kept in his pocket however the baby seemed to have lost interest and the three of them were victims of his voltage crying.

* * *

Sakura limped along with the two new strangers known as Furuichi and Oga through the passage ways of the high school known as Ishiyama and Sakura noted all of the graffiti on the walls and broken windows and lack of teacher of course that wasn't her biggest concern considering she was almost electrocuted again, she swore she could still see herself smoking after the explosion.

"Furuichi you idiot" hissed Oga "You can't just pull him away like that, this is what happens when he cries"

Sakura was now holding the baby in her arms since he had somehow fallen asleep after all of that. She was debating whether or not to just leave him in a box at someone's door step or something and make a run for it not like that would make her a dead beat parent since she wasn't a parent to begin with.

Furuichi glared at Oga "You don't think there's something wrong with this?"

"Shh" Oga warned pushing a finger to his friend's lips "Shut up, you'll wake him"

He glanced at Sakura who was holding the baby and Furuichi suddenly got a perverted kind of look on his face from watching.

"Oooh, she looks like a hot mama-

"Shh" hissed Oga as Sakura glared at him, she'd beat his ass if she wasn't holding this kid

Just then as they continued making their way down the hall two guys were arguing with one another very loudly and Oga tried to shut them up before it was too late but he should've done that like a second ago because end result. Another painful electrocution

Sakura winced 'If this keeps up I'll become immune even to the chidori'

As the three limped through the school ignoring all of the stares from the other students Oga started coming up with a plan to ditch the baby.

"The only thing we can do is put him to sleep and stick him back inside the big guy before he wakes up"

Furuichi gaped at him "What? He's still split open?"

Sakura rolled her eyes "You really are an idiot"

Oga grinned evilly at her "We'll put you to sleep to so you can go back to wherever the hell you came from Pinkie!"

Sakura felt a vein throb. She stopped walking making Oga and Furuichi stop.

Smiling with a sadistic glint in her eyes Sakura held out her hands for the baby who jumped off of Oga's head and straight into Sakura's chest nuzzling her.

"Lucky kid" muttered Furuichi starring slightly

Sakura then walked a little closer to the unsuspecting Oga and then drew back her fist before bringing it forward with lightning speed hitting Oga once more in the face and actually sent him flying back to the end of the hall where he smashed into the wall cracking it slightly.

Sakura smiled "I tried to hold back as much as possible. So if you don't want to find out what kind of damage I can cause when I don't hold back reframe from calling me pinkie"

Furuichi gaped though it wasn't just him; several other students who had witnessed the fight were equally shocked at the sight of the Rampaging Ogre being brought to his knees by a pink headed girl.

'Oh revenge is sweet' Sakura thought as the baby actually seemed to look conflicted because while Sakura appeared happy Oga was in pain.

"Da...Da" he said looking from side to side as Sakura got close and close to Oga to make sure he wasn't out like a light.

"Damn you're a monster" said Oga as he got up

"Wanna go through the wall?" Sakura asked raising her fist threatingly but then the baby started to get a panic look in his face

"Da-Da" he said shaking his head and tears starting to form and they all knew what that meant

"OH SHIIIIIT"

* * *

They decided that to keep the baby distracted was to feed him until he fell asleep again because they were certain their bodies weren't going to be able to take much more of this abuse. Though it may not have seemed like it Sakura was the one who felt like she was losing her sanity here, hadn't it been for the painful shock waves she would've thought this was all just a terrible dream.

"What is that kid doing?" asked Furuichi

Sakura then noted that the baby was no longer on top of Oga's head and was now standing on the lunch counter holding the last sandwich and waving it around in front of the delinquent students in a taunting manner.

'This kid's fearless I'll give him that' Sakura thought

Suddenly he through the bread into the air and watched as all of the students began chasing after it while the baby giggled in delight at the chaos he had caused.

"Yup; he's not normal" Sakura stated watching as the baby waved his arms around cutely and she couldn't help but smile a little even if he was a little demon spawn.

Little did they know of the trouble a demon spawn brought with him.

* * *

 **Well that's the end of the first chapter, I hope all of you reading have enjoyed it and look forward to the next chapter. If you are readers familiar with my other stories please not that I have updated a few of them if you are reading them.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND DON'T FLAME  
**


	2. The BoB Power couple

**I would like to thank my wonderful readers for the great reviews for this story and I'm sorry like really sorry it took so long for me to update but unfortunately I don't have access to the internet. I hope you read and enjoy! And I've made it a little longer just for all of you!**

* * *

After an eventful and very painful day at school they all went back to Furuichi's home much to his discontent; not that he would usually refuse a female coming over but under these deadly circumstances he could be flexible. They were currently in his room eating some strawberry cake.

"Listen Furuichi" Oga began "This might be to our benefit"

"Why are we at my house?" he asked ignoring his friend's statement while Sakura simply ate her cake in peace.

"Once upon a time there was a fine young lumberjack" began Oga

'Oh joy he's coming up with more of his crap stories' Sakura thought sarcastically

"Hold it" Furuichi said glaring at his friend as he slid towards him on his chair "That joke is old now"

Oga slid over on the office chair ignoring Furuichi

"The young man threw his axe into the lake and the spirit of the lake appeared and said was it this old axe you threw into the lake or this was it this golden baby?" he said taking the baby off of his back and holding him out.

Sakura couldn't hold herself from laughing at this "Like we couldn't see that coming a mile away. You really should work on your story telling I'm certain a child could do better than you"

Oga glared at her and then held out the baby towards her.

"Fine then how about you take the golden baby, since he came with you!?"

Sakura stood up from her seat furiously "HE DIDN'T COME WITH ME, I'M NOT HIS MOTHER"

"You two quit fighting" shouted Furuichi

"He's totally attached to you" argued Oga as the baby looked at Sakura with sparkling eyes "HE WANT'S THOSE BOOBS OF YOURS"

Sakura glared and saw red getting ready to kill, sure she had developed a lot since her genin years; it was weird when people told her she picked that up from her teacher somehow but she was certain that big boobs wasn't contagious.

"ATTACHED TO ME? WHO DID HE PISS ON? HE CLEARLY WANTS YOU"

The baby grabbed with one hand on Sakura's top and with his other hand kept a firm almost inhuman grip on Oga's shirt.

"YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING, HE'S ATTACHED TO BOTH OF YOU" said Furuichi just wanting the chaos to end

"Let go!" Oga said trying to pry the baby off of his shirt

Too bad this was only the beginning.

Sakura stopped struggling when she sensed a new presence in the room and turning her head there she saw a beautiful woman with blonde hair and teal eyes dressed in a gothic Lolita dress at the window with a pink umbrella in her hands.

"Ha, attached to you two? You're delusional"

With the new voice in the mix Oga and Furuichi looked over at the window to see the new person that had just entered.

"The young master would never take to the likes of you two" the women said "Die gutter trash"

They continued to stare for a while before Furuichi was the first to freak out about someone suddenly appearing by his window

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" he asked

Oga was the second to respond glaring at the women "Who you calling gutter trash? And get down from there now! Waltzing into my house like you own it"

"Actually it's my house" argued Furuichi

The women simply smirked; which only seemed to piss Oga off further before she landed on the ground and held out her arms smiling warmly at the baby.

"Now master come here, Hilda is here to bring you home"

What surprised Sakura was that the baby turned his head and made a "Na" noise shocking the blonde women

"Looks like he doesn't like you" Oga gloated with a devilish smile as the baby continued to hold on Sakura and his shirts.

"Come now master" said the women blushing slightly from embarrassment but still retaining her smile as she grabbed hold of the babies legs trying to pry him away from Oga but that child was holding on for dear life."It is time to go"

Sakura looked down at the baby holding onto her shirt with his tiny fist, she knew she should stop this but frankly, it was just too damn funny.

'Wait' Sakura stopped herself 'I don't have time for this; I still need to get home!'

"Let go of him, Master!"

Oga laughed arrogantly "My; what am I to do?"

"Hey moron" Sakura called trying to take the baby's hand off of her top "You do realise that if you give her back the baby won't that fix your problem?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking" said Furuichi nodding

He's face seemed to change from arrogance to realisation as he quickly began to try and pry the child off of him.

"She came to pick you up brat" exclaimed Oga as he struggled to get the baby to let go of him but it was impossible, he had a death grip "Furuichi you idiot help"

Furuichi was in between them in a second but he grabbed something of the naked baby he shouldn't have and in the end the child screamed and out came the jolts of electric current which ran through all of them and then there was the explosion that always followed.

* * *

After things somehow cooled down and everyone was sitting calmly in Furuichi's now destroyed room; they stared at the women from the opposite side.

"I apologise" she said "I am the demon Hildegarde, and I am this baby's maidservant demon"

'If everything else to this point hadn't happened I might not have believed that' Sakura thought as she looked at the baby sitting in between her and Oga.

"Demon?" asked Furuichi and Oga

"And that child is to be king of we demons"

'There goes what remains of my sanity' thought Sakura slouching slightly

"His name is" continued Hilda "Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub the fourth. In other words, he is the demon lord"

"DEMON LORD" screamed Furuichi, Oga and Sakura starring at the baby

To say they were shocked was an understatement, they all stared at the baby in front of them before he jumped off into Sakura's lap; she wasn't too sure how to feel about having the future demon lord sitting in her lap right now.

"Um Hilda-san" began Furuichi "Thanks for the exposition. That's great and all but since you've come to take him back we don't mind."

"Yeah and could you take her back from wherever she came from to?" asked Oga pointing to Sakura who in turn smacked the back of his head hard.

"Ouch" hissed Oga rubbing his head

'Wait maybe she knows how I can get home' thought Sakura, it was a long stretch but she was a demon and she does know this baby so she had to know something.

"Actually, I would like to know if there's away for me to get back home" Sakura said "I'm not exactly from here"

"No that won't be possible because the two of you seem to have been chosen as the Demon Lords parents"

Sakura and Oga's jaws dropped

"WHAT?"

Hilda then explained to them what the father of this demon baby had said to her, that she should take the baby to the human world; find a human to raise him until he was ready to destroy humanity.

"His exact words were 'Take my son to the human world and find some human to raise him to destroy humanity k?' is what he said"

They all stared at her with deadpan expressions

"The Great demon lord" started Oga

"Seems to have some screws loose" finished Furuichi

Sakura nodded in agreement "A regular nutcase"

"I have come here in search of a human suitable to be the young masters parent, however it seems that he has chosen two"

Sakura and Oga stared at her passively until Furuichi tapped them both of the shoulders "Good luck" he said about to get up and leave before Oga grabbed him.

"You just gonna run away?"

"This is my house! Get out" said Furuichi glaring back at his friend

The baby seemed to be getting excited at this then someone opened the door and walked in. Sakura's eyes widened as she recognised the figure, it was none other than that large guy she found by the river!

"I knew it, my eyes do not lie!" he exclaimed loudly

"Who?" asked Furuichi as he, Oga and Sakura stared at the man oddly

"This is the dimensional transference demon, Alaindelon"

"Just as the name say's a demon that can transfer people or things between dimensions. In order to transfer the master from the demon world; I floated down the river but I accidently took a wrong turn into another dimension where the young master took a quick liking to the young lady so I took her with back to the original dimension I was heading to. Half conscious I saw you standing there laughing as humans grovelled before you same as this girl had done in her world and I was convinced, I could leave the young master in your hands!"

That's when things finally clicked into place for Sakura as she stood up quickly placing the baby in his Oga's lap as she glared at the man and grabbed him by his top before shaking him.

"I knew it! So that's how I ended up here! You demon take me back home right now!"

Oga wasn't too happy either "So that's why?"

Furuichi smiled "Ah, so it was destiny that played the role in bringing the two unexpected love birds together"

Sakura and Oga gave him deadly glares in response

"You've gotta be kidding me, no way I'd ever be in love with that monster girl!" shouted Oga

"And now way would I fall in love with this barbarian" argued Sakura pointing back at him "And besides demon parents? Are you insane? I just want to go back home! He's the one who's the perfect match for this baby!"

"So the kid likes me, big effin deal! I ain't gonna do it! No way!"

Hilda looked at the two calmly "In other words you both refuse?"

"HELL YEAH" they said together

"Is that so?" Hilda suddenly smiled as she took her pink umbrella and drew out a blade "Then please die"

They gulped and all three humans were thinking the same thing at this point.

'Oh shit'

* * *

Putting into considering that fighting a demon was not the best idea if they wanted to live they decided to run for their lives. Just as they ran out of the house they heard a giant explosion coming from Furuichi's house and Sakura felt kinda sorry for him because he would be explaining that to his folks when they got home.

"Crap she's actually a demon" shouted Furuichi as they ran

"No kidding" Sakura commented dryly as they continued to run for their lives

"OGA YOU ARE PAYING FOR REPAIRS"

"HOW ABOUT YOU IDIOTS WORRY ABOUT THAT WHEN WE'RE NOT RUNNING FOR OUR LIVES" Suggested Sakura loudly "AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STILL CARRYING THAT BABY ON YOUR BACK YOU IDIOT!?"

"What?" Oga said looking behind him on his back before trying to pry the baby off of his back "Get off!"

Oga hadn't even noticed that the baby had climbed onto his back and was still on his back. Things were heading down hill at this time. Sakura ran ahead of them since chakra enhanced speed tended to be faster than regular humans.

Hilda appeared standing on a light pose "Give up, do you think you can escape a demon"

With that they decided to take a detour and broke off into a full on sprint

"Akubaba" Hilda called

A giant bird like creature landed in front of them, it was green with blue feathers and had some sort of reign around its beak.

"Yup, she's a demon!" exclaimed Furuichi

Sakura thought quick on her feet jumped right over the demon bird

"SHE JUMPED OVER A DEMON!"

Oga landed a kick straight into the demon sending it flying back.

"DEMON; YOU KICKED A DEMON" Shouted Furuichi

As they were running the baby on Oga's back just seemed to be enjoying the ride happily

Behind them Hilda started hitting them with blasts as they ducked and dodged for their lives.

"We're gonna die, we're gonna die" said Furuichi over and over as they made their way to the river back to where all of the trouble had started in the first place.

"SHUT UP"

They were trapped with no where left to run.

'Are you kidding me?' Sakura hissed looking back to find Hilda and she was standing on top of the hill

She felt a weight on his chest and looked down to see that Oga was trying to place the baby in her arms

"What are you doing?!" Sakura said as she tried to push the baby back into Oga's arms, they were basically having a game of reverse tug of war with the child while he just laughed happily.

"Take him; I need to take care of this chick!"

"Hell no" Sakura snapped pushing the baby back while Oga pushed him forward and then Hilda appeared in front of them so they stopped and where now holding the baby in between them.

"You think you can escape? You refuse, despite being chosen by the Demon lord. Demons are very picky about their contracts you see and to think that that he has chosen two to rear his is a rare occurrence." she then slashed her sword too quickly for them to see but Sakura and Oga felt the sting on their cheeks as blood dripped from their wounds and onto the baby's face.

"Die"

'Fast' Sakura thought

For some reason this caused the baby to become very distraught; they watched as he began to become more frantic.

"Master?" asked the demon maid

He started to scream louder and louder, they watched as the sparks around him became larger and once Sakura and Oga felt it they realised it was stronger.

AND HURT LIKE A BITCH.

There was a large explosion but even after that the crying had not ended nor the current. Furuichi and Hildegarde were thrown back due to the blast wave but Sakura and Oga were not.

"What's this, he's freaking out" Furuichi said as he stood up

"M-Master" Hilda called "Please don't throw a tantrum"

Furuichi gaped at her "This is beyond throwing a tantrum!"

Sakura felt her knees go weak as she collapsed on the ground beside Oga; he looked like he was about to pass out. Sakura saw the baby beside him screaming still.

Furuichi turned to Hilda "Can't you do something? This seriously could kill them"

"I cannot" Hilda stated "When he gets like this there is no stopping the master, only the Great Demon Lord himself could cure such a crying tantrum"

"You moron wake up, damn it! STUPID OGA" Sakura shouted as she reached out towards the baby and took his hand, just as she did Oga seemed to have woken up and placed his hand on the baby's head in a comforting manner. Soon after the crying stopped instantly as the baby looked up at them.

"A man shouldn't go crying like that." he said "People will think you're weak plus you're supposed to be extra strong in front of women"

Sakura held the baby's hand still and smiled at him as he looked at her with slightly tear filled eyes "Hey now, no girl wants to see a child cry"

The baby quickly wiped his tears and looked over at them; Oga stood up bruises and scuff marks covered his entire form but Sakura wasn't feeling ready to get up just yet.

"Need some help?" Oga asked holding out his hand "You look pretty beat up"

Sakura smirked "Not from you I don't and this is nothing, I'll he healed in no time"

Oga started walking off "Suite yourself"

Sakura looked back over at the baby and seemed like she was about to say something when a loud crashing noise caught her attention. Looking up she saw one of the steal towers about to give way and fall right on top of them. Her body wasn't exactly in the best condition to move right now, so she grabbed the baby and rolled over in hopes that he wouldn't get hurt if she shielded him like this.

'My body's strong' Sakura thought trying to assure herself; that she might survive this

"SAKURA"

She felt someone wrap their arms around her protectively as the tower got closer towards her; she shut her eyes tightly as did Oga as he held onto her. He had no idea what he was thinking when he did that.

As the tower got closer something powerful seemed to stir within the two humans as they felt a sort of burning within them, nothing Oga felt in his strength and nothing Sakura once felt in her chakra, this was different.

On the outside from where Furuichi and Hilda watched the scene with panic a red light was engulfing all three of them as the large amount of power continued to flow out from the three the steal Tower vanished leaving a shocked Hilda and Furuichi.

'And I'm officially staying away from rivers' was Sakura's last thought when she blacked out.

* * *

When Sakura woke up she gasped in shock and woke in a cold sweat; that was such a nightmare she had. She had nearly become the parent of a demon lord and got trapped in another dimension with a barbaric delinquent playing the role of the demon lords father and a crazy blonde demon trying to kill them and a perverted guy...she really needed to stop eating chocolate before bed.

As Sakura stared up at the ceiling she couldn't help but notice that it was a bit different compared to her room...she then heard groaning from beside her and turned her head only to scream in shock making the person next to her wake up with a fright and fall straight out of the bed pulling her with him and the covers. The two landed in a very awkward position, Sakura on top of Oga and tangled in the sheets.

"Get offa me you klutz you're heavy for a toothpick"

Sakura frowned deeply at Oga and smacked his head hard "Shut up you bastard"

"Stop doing that!"

Then a familiar voice interrupted them "Finally awake, it's been two days and I'm tired of waiting"

Oga pointed at Hilda who was sitting on the floor of his room casually holding the baby who was watching both of them.

"Wait, were you here the whole time? And did I actually sleep next to pinkie for the last two days?"

"What are you surprised about?" asked Hilda calmly "Starting from today, let's all raise the demon lord to destroy humanity"

'This is an absolute nightmare' Sakura thought crying anime tears 'I wanna go hooooome'

* * *

 _Once upon a time there was a barbaric, ruthless, defiant, demon like bastard who thought nothing of his fellow man who seemed destined to walk his path alone but his fate became tied to a strong, stubborn, hard headed, aggressive monster like girl who had a dangerous temper and through some strange circumstances and a twist of fate the two find themselves raising a baby but this is no ordinary baby it is a baby demon lord!_

Oga Tatsumi was not happy, actually that was rather and understatement he was pissed off! One of the reasons was currently on his back finished trying to fry him to a crisp after crying and the other was walking right beside him in a fresh Ishiyama high school girl's uniform which consisted of a white shirt and dark blue skirt.

"Um...Oga is there a reason you're trying to burn holes into Sakura-san's head?" asked Furuichi as he walked on the other side of his friend

"My bodies not gonna hold up at this rate" he said referring to the baby on his back that had seriously fried him, Sakura wasn't exactly in the best shape either but she had healed most of her wounds when Oga wasn't looking and she was actually considering doing the same for Oga only he blamed Baby Beel, that's what they were calling him now crying on her saying that she shouldn't have tried to put on a diaper for him. She didn't want him going out to school with them naked but no, she was the bad one for not wanting her child to go oh natural like nature intended. She silently hoped that Baby Beel pissed on his head again.

"Um if I may ask why are you brining him to school anyway and another question not that I mind but why is Sakura-san coming to school to?"

"Just call me Sakura, the san irritates me" insisted Sakura

Furuichi smile at her "Sakura ok then you can just call me-

"Idiot" Oga interrupted "Anyway the reason I'm taking them with is because my place has been literally taken over by a demon and there's no escaping these two now"

"What does that mean?" aske Furuichi

"Just listen to what these two bitches did to me" said Oga as he started to explain

* * *

 **Flash back  
**

Sakura and Hilda were in sitting positions on their knees bowing down so slightly with Baby Beel right next to them. This was a plan devised solely by Hilda in which Sakura had felt somewhat guilty about activating but she also felt it would be a great way to get back at Oga for all of his comments about her.

"Starting today, this baby and I along with his nanny will be living in your care. My name is Haruno Sakura and this is Hilda. Please think of me as your new daughter"

And just like that Oga nearly dropped on the ground and Sakura resisted the urge to smirk at him in victory. This was a bit of a low ball but all's fair in love and war after all and she wasn't losing any war to him any time soon.

"Wait hold it" Oga said quickly "Don't you think people might take that the wrong way?"

Sakura looked up at him 'innocently' as his parents and sister watched them

"Is there a problem Oga-kun" she said his name in a mocking manner only making the boy angrier

"Hell yeah there's a problem! Everyone's already frozen in shock!"

'If I gotta go down as a teen mom, I'm at least gonna have some fun with it' Sakura thought resisting the urge to snicker.

"However I heard that in this country...it's traditional"

"Says who?" asked Oga pointing at her accusingly and then at Hilda "You two planned this didn't you? That's what you were talking about in private?"

Meanwhile his family was trying to process exactly what it was that was happening before them right now because they sure as hell couldn't comprehend the situation.

Though as the two continued to speak some images filled their heads as things became 'clear' for the Oga family

"I told you already, I haven't accepted that I'm the father yet!" argued Oga but oh was that a mistake

Sakura smirked, now here came the best part "Even after you did all that..."

Of course she was referring to the incident with the steal tower but she was aware that his parents wouldn't know that.

'HE DID WHAT?' thought his father in shock

"It was amazing" Sakura finished really holding back the urge to laugh

That's when his father completely lost it, not that there was much left to lose in Oga's opinion "What Tatsumi, a punk like you doing those kinds of things to a beauty like her? And you still refuse to accept her even after you got a kid?"

"She's a monster!" argued Oga "She punched me into a freaking wall"

"As well she should've" said his mother "You cannot abandon a girl after she's had your child which would explain the nanny she had to help her take care of the baby."

"There's a girl strong enough to take on Tatsumi" said his sister Misaki in surprise "That's great"

"Listen it's not like that" Oga tried to argue but his family just weren't listening

They started saying how much Baby Beel looked just like Oga and even had his eyes which was weird because if anything he had Sakura's eyes even though neither one of the two were his actual birth parents.

The best part of this entire scheme was when Oga's father made him grovel on the floor in front of Sakura and apologize and promise to raise the child. Sakura felt like she was on cloud nine right then and there. Something about seeing this guy in absolute misery and anger appealed to Sakura for some reason yes she knew it was sadistic but to each their own.

* * *

"H-Hold on a sec" Furuichi called as Sakura and Oga made their way through the school "So you're telling me not only is Sakura staying with you but Hilda as well? What kind of sick romance novel is this? Why is it that this happens to you when my house was half destroyed?"

"That's what's bothering you?" asked Oga in annoyance "My life is on the line here"

Sakura scoffed "So is mine don't forget that, it's the only reason I'm sticking so near to you and haven't left to go home"

"As if I care" argued Oga

Sakura smirked "You certainly cared with the steal tower"

Oga glared at her but didn't have a come back

"What the heck are you two talking about?" asked Furuichi

Sakura sighed "Okay more explaining to do"

They then explained to him that Hilda told them and demonstrated last night that if Baby Beel was away from either of them and was more than 15 metres away then the shock wave from his crying would reach fatal level killing them. So unless they got Baby Beel's crying completely under control and they were certain he would not cry if one of them was further than 15 metres then their lives were in danger.

"The situations a little different for me though somehow" Sakura stated "See according to Hilda as the 'mother' I'm able to be away from him for more than 15 metres but only fifteen minutes at a time. If I don't return to him before then and he cries well...yeah I'm toast literally"

This also meant that Sakura wasn't able to return home because of this since she was certain that another dimension was more than 15 metres away from the child.

"Anyway Sakura" Furuichi called as they stood on the schools roof together "Where did you and Hilda sleep"

Sakura felt her vein throb and punched Furuichi sending him flying into the air

Sakura clicked her tongue as she watched him land flat on his back "Pervert" she said holding her fist

"Idiot; be sure to keep your friends under control" Sakura stated

"Sure pinkie if you can keep that beastly nature of yours under control" Oga argued back

Furuichi looked up in thought "They're actually a lot alike"

They were so busy giving each other death glares that they failed to notice Baby Beel crawling off further away from them on the roof chasing after a cricket and then three guys stepping in front of him and picking him up.

Sakura was the first to notice since Oga's back was turned and she quickly turned him around to show him.

"Crap"

The first thing that came to Oga's mind though was...he was about 14.5 metres away from them and he looked like he was about to cry.

"Oga-kun you've gotta be more careful" said one of them "You have to watch the baby real close or else"

Oga noticing that Baby Beel was about to cry shouted at the men not to move a deadly aura seemed to envelope around him "Don't move another step away! You move and I will kill you"

Sakura thought that like this to anyone else he would've seemed like a dangerous protective father but Sakura knew for a fact that wasn't the case at all. He was too damn heartless to actually care about the baby's well being and although Sakura wanted to get back home desperately, she wasn't ruthless enough to only think about herself unless of course it involved Oga in which case she wouldn't mind shoving him under the bus or at least that's what she thought.

"Hey look Oga's breaking into a sweat, still looks pretty scary though"

"Move it chumps" another voice said

Looking behind the three Sakura saw two guys with the same spiked up green hair only difference really was one was wearing glasses and the other wasn't. She heard the mention that they were the Twin headed dragon of Ishiyama, the Sanada brothers. Another group trying to take out Oga.

'These guys are coming out of the woodwork' Sakura thought, all she really wanted to do was get Baby Beel preferable before he started crying and injuring everyone.

"Oi, Oi no running away now"

When Sakura turned around she saw that same bald headed guy from the first time Sakura came into the school and then next to him was that guy who tried to hit on her and who she hit right back into a wall.

Apparently all these people were leaders of the second year but by their faces Sakura could guess they've been in second year for a very long time.

"What a pain" Oga whispered and then noticed the three guys who had taken Baby Beel hostage was moving further away.

"Hey, you jerks stick closer!"

"Right" they said moving closer

"I'm heading out" Oga said

"Have a nice day" they replied

Oga quickly took care of Abe and Goodnight with a single punch barely reaching less than the distance limit he had and then the two twins pulled out a drill and a chainsaw. Sakura's sweat dropped at the sight.

'Who the hell does that?'

When they came towards Oga Sakura was suddenly in front of him, she didn't know why but seeing him fighting with no weapons and those two coming at him with power tools worried her a little more than she thought it should. She quickly and swiftly raised her leg and kicked one of the guys down into the ground creating a bit of a crack in the roof while Oga took down the other one with a single punch.

"What are they some kind of power couple?" asked one of the three students

Oga got up and started stalking towards them with a dangerous look on his face as they backed away trying to apologise but then he punched them after taking Baby Beel back who was dangling on his arm happily after seeing the battle.

He looked over at Baby Beel with an evil smile "The next time you make off alone I'll stomp you flat!"

The threat however just seemed to make him happier as he tried to climb from Oga's arm onto his back but accidently slipped and fell on the ground.

'Oh this is gonna hurt' Sakura thought as the screaming started and the sparks flew.

* * *

"You really need to be more careful with him" Sakura said as the two walked into the Oga household "You're going to get us both killed"

"Well excuse me" Oga said kicking off his shoes "Why don't you carry the ticking time bomb on your back?"

When they came into the house his family was already around the dinner table eating something that Hilda was said to make. Sakura just hoped that demons also cooked to kill hunger and not the person eating.

"Wow that looks delicious" Sakura said putting on a smile "I'd like to actually take a bath first before I eat, it's been a very tiring day"

Oga's mother smiled at her "Of course dear, I'll take care of Beel-chan"

She took Baby Beel off of Oga's back

"Hold on" Oga called just as Sakura made her way to the bath after Hilda told her she was a safe distance if Beel should cry. It was cutting it pretty close though.

"Hold it" Oga said "I wanted to take a bath!"

"Ever heard the expression ladies first?" Sakura asked glaring at him

"What lady?" Oga asked as he stepped closer to Sakura to intimidate the pinkette

His sister laughed at this "You two act just like a married couple already"

"When's the shiki? (ceremony)" asked Mr Oga

Sakura smiled innocently back "I'm not sure you want to know"

(Shiki=time of death)

'Because your sons might be coming sooner than he expects'

"Just take a bath together, it'll save time but no funny business you already have one of these" his mother joked holding up Baby Beel making the two blush at her implications.

* * *

At the end of the battle Sakura managed to beat Oga into the ground and she was able to get to bath first, she didn't want to end up using the water after him saying he might contaminate it. She just lied in the water and let her troubles soak away still careful about the distance. She let her mind wander back to these last few crazy days. Things went downhill fast for her not she was suddenly the mother of a demon raising a child...yeah that wasn't crazy at all.

'I wonder how everyone's doing back home?' Sakura thought as she leaned back in the tub her head against the back, she was actually really tired and her body ached from all of the electric shocks.

'I don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to hold up' she thought; if any of her friends from the village saw her they'd be laughing their asses off at her predicament.

Her eyes softened before closing them, she felt herself slipping deeper and deeper to sleep...dreaming of being back home and never finding the green haired baby. She was supposed to have ramen with Naruto that day.

"Hey, did you drown or something?"

Sakura woke up with a startle as she heard a voice calling her, she felt the water she slightly cold. She didn't realise she had fallen asleep longer than anticipated.

She saw a silhouette and was about to answer it when the door slid open quickly revealing Oga causing Sakura to go red and duck deeper under the water.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING? GET OUT YOU PERVERT" she screamed in embarrassment

Oga seemed to come out of his shocked state and screamed back "YOU WERE IN HERE ALMOST AN HOUR I WANT TO TAKE A BATH GET OUT ALREADY"

Sakura noted that his face was red to as he shut the door quickly and she heard shuffling.

'WHAT THE HELL?' Sakura thought

'How am I supposed to live like this?' was her final thought as she slid into the water

* * *

Sakura was in Oga's room with Baby Beel falling asleep in her arms as she wildly rocked him to sleep. They had learned that he clearly didn't like normal things a baby liked. Sakura's futon was already set up on the side of Oga's bed because if she slept in the guest room with Hilda and Baby Beel cried then Sakura would be hit with an electrical currently running from his room to theirs and that could draw more attention plus Baby Beel through a fit when he saw Sakura heading into a different room to go sleep yesterday night and almost killed them.

Oga came into the room just as Sakura put the baby down on his bed

"Finally asleep" he said in relief

"That's how it seems" another voice said, Sakura looked cross at the door and saw that dimensional demon Alaindelon in. He split open then and out came Furuichi who looked like he was holding his breath.

"I found this one loitering in front of your house so I figured I should transfer him in"

"What are you doing here?" asked Oga

"I was worried about you see..." he trailed off "Are you really alright living under the same roof as Hilda-san and Sakura-chan?"

'Where the heck did chan come from?' thought Sakura

Then Furuichi spotted the futon on the floor and froze "W-Wait, she's seriously sleeping in your room with you?"

"It's not like we've got a choice" argued Oga "We'll both be risking not waking up the next morning if we don't"

"EXCUSE" shouted Furuichi

"Be quiet" warned Hilda "You'll wake the master"

Everyone stopped to look at the baby

"When you look at him like this he really doesn't look like a baby demon lord" stated Furuichi

"No need to worry. As he grows up he will gain the power to destroy humanity"

'That seems like a reason to worry for me' Sakura thought

"Wait doesn't that mean the future of humanity lies in the hand of Oga and Sakura?" asked Furuichi

Oga and Furuichi suddenly started laughing at the thought and then Alaindelon until Oga told them to shut up.

"Why does it have to be me?" he asked "There's gotta be plenty of people out there"

"I wouldn't say that" Alaindelon explained "The master is a demon lord you see he only cares for those with great strength."

Oga suddenly smiled "I suppose I fit that but what about this one?" he asked pointing to Sakura

"The master must've preferred a mother and father" the demon continued "I saw how she stepped on the people as if they were insects. She was perfect for the master and then barbaric ruthless and defiant bastards who think nothing of his fellow man are also perfect. The stronger and ruthless a person is the more the master takes a liking to them"

Sakura froze and so did Oga

"Wait that means then...If I can find a person more brutal than me then Baby Beel will get attached to him!"

"It only has to be one parent right?" asked Sakura

Hilda nodded "There is usually only one"

Sakura gasped "Then" she turned to Oga with hopeful eyes

"If we find someone else for Baby Beel who will raise him"

"We won't have to"

"And can go back to our normal lives"

"And I can go home"

"YEAH!" they both shouted waking up Baby Beel in response

"Uh oh" muttered Furuichi

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH"

Some of the neighbours swore they saw lightning coming from the Oga home

* * *

'This guy might actually be dumber than Naruto' Sakura thought as she watched Oga stalked around the hall way with Baby Beel on his back.

Although Sakura was planning on helping Oga search for someone at the school who was stronger and more brutal than him Sakura thought he looked like a mad man going around actually asking the question with Baby Beel sitting right on top of his head.

Sakura was trailing behind him trying to convince him to put a damn diaper on Baby Beel but he just wouldn't listen.

"For god's sake you moron he's going to have an accident" she muttered under her breath

As if on cue all of the guys in the hall way moved back away from Oga as Sakura stared up in discontent and slight happiness. Displeasure because she was certain she was going to have to clean that up and happy because it would teach Oga a lesson about not listening to her.

"Something smells..." Oga wondered and then gaped "He didn't..."

Sakura laughed "I told you we should've bought diapers"

"Shut up! And you that ain't something you go doing on people's heads!"

And cue the cries, the explosion and the pain. At this rate their bodies and this school was going to go up in smoke.

* * *

"There you go" Sakura said as she finished cleaning up Baby Beel in the bathroom while Oga went to wash his head. Baby Beel gurgled happily as Sakura finished cleaning him up. So he could like things a normal baby did.

She picked him up and placed him on her back "Let's give Oga a break huh? He's gonna get hurt either way"

"Dabu" replied Baby Beel

As she walked out of the girls bathroom so did Oga and Furuichi from the boys bathroom and Oga was looking pretty pissed off still as he glared at Baby Beel "You're his damn mother, you should know when your kid wants to take a crap"

"You're the damn father, you should know that you haven't toilet trained him yet" Sakura shot back "Of course I'm not so sure you're trained yourself you brute"

"What was that you little pink bitch?"

Furuichi interjected "The two of you realise you're not actually his parents right?"

Before the fight could continue there was a loud crash in one of the class rooms and people started running in the other direction pass them screaming in terror.

"Do you think there's someone strong over there?" asked Oga

A silhouette appeared from the dust and as it cleared they saw Hilda walking over to them with her regular passive expression on her face. He took Baby Beel off of Oga's back and held him out to Hilda.

"So you decided to take him and leave right?"

Baby Beel became fussy at him mentioning then and began to spark getting ready to cry. Sakura tried to calm him down but it wasn't until he heard a noise that he stopped and stared at something Hilda was holding.

'Is that a rattle?' Sakura thought raising an eyebrow starring at the bear on the rattle, Baby Beel got more excited.

* * *

As Oga, Sakura, Furuichi andHilda walked through the school together Oga couldn't help but point out how loud and annoying the rattle was as Baby Beel shook it looking enchanted with it. He was now back on Oga's back.

'At least he stopped crying' Sakura thought in slight relief

"Have either of you found someone stronger than you?" asked Hilda

"I doubt I'd find anyone stronger than me here" Sakura stated not trying to sound arrogant but it wasn't like anyone here knew how to use chakra to enhance your strength or had the years of ninja training that she had.

"No not yet" stated Oga

"Isn't there some Great Demon Lord that rules this god forsaken place?" asked Hilda

Oga stopped in his tracks as if something had just hit him "T-That's it! If you're talking about the lord of the school then that would be the principal"

Furuichi crossed his arms as if thinking "I see, I suppose you could think that way"

"I don't know what he's like but if he's the principal of the worst school in this country he's gotta be strong!"

"I suppose that makes sense" Sakura said

* * *

They went to the Principals office but it was nothing that they were expecting, for one thing the principal of the worst school in the country looked like a gardener and a complete wimp, he was actually trembling when they walked into the class room so it was clear he wouldn't be able to take the baby off of their hands.

"You've gotta have some balls to look like that here" Oga stated rudely looking at the principle

'They seriously didn't know who their principle was?' Sakura thought 'What the hell do people do in this school in any case?'

* * *

"Well that was a waste of time" Sakura stated walking with her hands behind her head, she was getting tired of tailing along with Oga and Furuichi to be honest but it wasn't like she now had anywhere else to go and she could die if she did leave. She needed something to take her mind off of things, she needed to do some ninja training even a bit of kunai practice wouldn't be so bad.

Suddenly Baby Beel broke her train of thought when he started crying and shocked everyone also creating a hole in the wall beside them where Furuichi fell.

"Damn, what is it now?" asked Oga panting in pain

There was a low grumble as Hilda held the child in her arms "The master is hungry, I believe I prepared lunch for him. Where is it?"

"It was in the classroom you destroyed" Sakura told her

She glared at the two "What?"

Furuichi was suddenly up despite being burnt to a crisp "Hold on Hilda or Sakura can nurse him with those...ACK"

Sakura smacked him hard as he landed on the ground "Damn it, you hit like Oga"

"That was nothing" Sakura stated "Wait till I really get mad. I'll demolish this whole building"

"Cocky" muttered Oga

Sakura glared at him to which he returned the favour. Ironically enough though despite their constant arguments with one another people had mistaken them for an actual couple because they heard them throwing the words mother and father around at school and now people thought that they were both the parents of a dangerous baby.

"The master prefers the milk of a nine tailed hydra, who took the lives of 6.6 million residents from the demon world"

"Wow demons sure are picky" Sakura commented

"The closest thing in the human world would be..."

* * *

"Cow's MILK?" asked Sakura and Oga in surprise

They had gone to the cafeteria where Hilda had gotten the little demon spawn a box of cow's milk, just plain simple cow's milk.

"I bet this would save people in the demon world a lot of trouble" Sakura said out loud as Baby Beel took the box from Hilda to drink

Just then someone ran pass them and bumped the milk out of Baby Beel's hand accidently causing him to break out into yet another painful crying fit.

'And now I'm officially immune to Chidori' Sakura thought as she lied on the floor in pain

* * *

Later that afternoon Oga decided to have a man to man talk with Baby Beel about all of the crying he's been doing lately while Sakura of course had to tag along. He took them back to the river and Sakura was actually really reluctant to come back here though she decided to sit near the water while Oga and Baby Beel talked on top of the hill. It wasn't too far away so she was safe as long as Oga didn't do anything too stupid.

'The only way I could keep away would be if Baby Beel would cry for less that every twenty minutes' Sakura thought sighing heavily as she threw a pebble into the water watching the ripples.

She waited for the two to finish their man to man talk, according to Oga this was something for the 'father' to take care of with his son. He made it sound like they were going to have 'the talk' which of course wasn't the case but it sounded like it.

"Now listen Baby Beel, a man can't go crying so easily" Oga stated

"Da"

"Plus you're a Demon Lord"

"Da" Baby Beel nodded

"Not 'Da' do you really understand?" asked Oga

"Da"

"The tougher it get's the less a man should cry. Do you know why?" he asked "Because tears wash away pain and suffering but those emotions become weapons when you truly need them"

Oga turned his head to look off at the sunset and Baby Beel did the same

"So that's why you can't just go off like that" explained Oga "When you want to cry, laugh it off. That's what being a man is got it?"

"Da"

* * *

Sakura watched them and they actually seemed to be having a heart to heart conversation well despite the fact that all Baby Beel could reply with was 'Da' and Oga was just trying to get him to stop crying over every little thing. Not like Sakura minded that of course. She wanted him to stop crying so much as well since she too felt the pain. There wasn't enough chakra in the world to heal after every single time this baby cried.

The two of them were now starring off into the sunset until the sound of a motor bike was heard. When Sakura turned around she saw those two twins from before grab a hold of Baby Beel and was driving off with him.

"Shit" Sakura shouted as she ran across the lake full speed ahead coming after the bike and gaining quickly actually as she pumped chakra to her feet but looking at Oga she saw that Alaindelon had also appeared now and Oga had just hoped into him.

Alaindelon appeared in front of the bike and took the hit full force making the two twins crash on the ground and Baby Beel land on the ground as well after a few safe bounces, he didn't cry at all then. Sakura quickly jumped up on the hill and came over to him.

"Are you ok?" she asked unsure of what it was that came over her that had her concerned for the child.

"Da" he replied as she picked him up

Oga then came out of Alaindelon who split open again and turned to them "Good job Baby Beel looks like you didn't cry"

He walked over to them and took Baby Beel from Sakura's hands and placed him on his head "Here we go"

"Da"

Sakura could visibly see a type of red aura engulfing the two but it wasn't just them...it was her as well. She felt like there was a channel of anger running through her but it wasn't actually just her own anger.

A mark started too appeared on Oga's hand and Sakura saw something glowing down on her right hand.

"What's this?" she asked as she looked back at Oga and the baby

Oga drew back his fist as the twins came running towards him "DEMON LORD PUNCH"

He sent the two flying literally off into the sun set so far off Sakura couldn't she them anymore and she even doubted that the Byakugan would be able to find these guys. She was gaping slightly in surprise as she turned to Oga and Baby Beel who looked as happy as ever.

"Let's go home" Oga said as he started walking off not allowing Sakura the time to catch up to him

"Geez, what in the world is wrong with you?" Sakura asked, she had completely forgotten about the mark that had appeared on them

"You were supposed to be watching him and yet you allowed that to happen"

Oga frowned "Hey, I didn't see you doing anything earlier"

"That's because I was all the way downhill since you sent me there!" she argued

As they continued to bicker Baby Beel's rattle that he was shaking suddenly snapped and fell on the ground

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"I AM SO GONNA STICK HIM WITH SOMEONE ELSE" Oga screamed just as they exploded

"I WANNA GO HOME" Sakura cried as she got electrocuted

 **There you have it I hope you enjoyed this extra long chapter of Beelzebub cross over goodness.**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	3. Searching for a new parent

**With not much to say, I hope you enjoy this.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 _Once upon a time there was a barbaric, ruthless, defiant, demon like bastard who thought nothing of his fellow man who seemed destined to walk his path alone but his fate became tied to a strong, stubborn, hard headed, aggressive monster like girl who had a dangerous temper and through some strange circumstances and a twist of fate the two find themselves raising a baby but this is no ordinary baby it is a baby demon lord!_

 _Now the two have begun living together as an ordinary family..._

"Waaaaaaahh!" cried Baby Beel creating a voltage of lightning that caused much pain for Sakura and Oga.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Oga as he lied starring up at the ceiling.

"He's probably hungry and Hilda went to the Demon World this morning to get him more milk but she hasn't come back yet" Sakura said

Oga shot up screaming "Well do something, he's been like this for nearly two hours we've got school tomorrow!"

Sakura shot up from the floor to glare at him "Oh shut up, it's not like anyone's learning anything anyway!"

Sakura got up and picked up Baby Beel who was still fussing "Now that I think about it I'm pretty sure he needs a bath"

Oga grumbled and stood up "Fine"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"What's that?" Sakura wondered as she heard a strange noise coming from downstairs near the bathroom and she was shocked when she entered to see Oga holding Baby Beel over a...

"TURN OFF THE WASHING MACHINE"

Sakura screamed smacking Oga on his head.

* * *

"He won't go sleep even after I fed him!" Oga complained shaking Sakura who was lying in her futon this close to getting to sleep after making a bottle for Baby Beel and making Oga feed him.

The pinkette groaned and pulled the blanket over her head "You need to burp him first, pat him on the back"

"Alright" Oga said raising his fist in the air when Sakura leapt up from her futon and grabbed Baby Beel quickly.

"I SAID PAT NOT WHACK DOES THIS FEEL LIKE A PAT TO YOU?" she screamed white smacking Oga over his head with her fist.

Yup, they were one big happy family.

* * *

"Would you stop that already" Sakura argued as she pulled on a plastic bag while Oga tried to pull the bag away from her, she didn't want to pull too hard or the bag would rip. They were currently arguing because Baby Beel was hungry and wanted to drink but Sakura refused to let Oga put the child on the floor and make him drink it there.

"He's hungry we gotta feed him before he cries again" argued Oga as he yanked on the bag "I don't wanna get shocked again!"

"That's not the problem" argued Sakura as she pulled back on the bag "It's bad enough he's naked. You can't feed him on the floor like that and I told you in advance that we should've made him a bottle before we left the house it's your fault"

"Says who!?" with another yank.

Sakura felt a red mark on her forehead "Enough!" she pulled the bag hard enough to send Oga flying through the air landing face first on the ground.

Oga groaned in pain as he heard a snicker and then a weight on his back!

"HEY GET OFFA ME YOU DAMN DEMON MOTHER"

Sakura simply laughed at his misfortune as she continued to use him as a stool and made the powder baby milk for Beel setting him in her arms and giving him the bottle to drink.

"Taste good?" she asked Baby Beel

"Da" he cheered not even realising that his 'parents' had just had another fight yet again for he usually cried when he saw them arguing and fighting.

Oga tried to force himself up but damn Sakura was stronger than she looked, thought he swore he was getting her back for this!

Suddenly the weight was off of him a few moments later he saw Sakura walking off with Baby Beel leaving him on the ground.

"Don't forget the milk" Sakura called but Oga was too enraged to listen to her and left the rest of the milk on the ground while running after Sakura.

"You little pink haired monster!"

* * *

When they got to school and reached the roof where Furuichi was waiting for them Baby Beel's stomach growled once again indicating that it was time to feed him and in response the two parents were burnt to a crisp lying on the ground in pain as Furuichi watched them warily.

"Maybe I should ask...are you ok?"

"Do we look ok?" Sakura asked as she forced herself to sit up, no matter how many times that happens it was not something you'd want to become a regular routine. She stood up and took Baby Beel from Oga's back.

"No you don't" he replied

"Get the milk" Sakura said to Oga

"Hilda said to feed him five times a day but that's nowhere near enough" said Oga as he got up and started scratching in his bag looking for the milk he stopped in shock.

"Oh shit, I can't find it. Hey did I put it in your bag?" he asked Sakura

She shook her head "No. You fucking moron you forgot it didn't you!? I told you to take the milk!"

"I'm the moron!? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SAT ON ME" shouted Oga glaring at her

Sakura returned the deadly glare "BECAUSE YOU WERE THE ONE WHO INSISTED ON FEEDING HIM IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STREET"

Furuichi anime dropped at this "What the hell kind of fetish is you two into?"

"We're not!" they murderously shouted back before glaring at one another

Baby Beel made a whining noise catching their attention and then to add a cherry on the top of the craziness Alaindelon appeared. Luckily it seemed to distract Baby Beel from frying tem at least for now.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sakura asked really not in the mood for this weird guy, she was actually cursing him for bringing her to this world in the first place.

"Oh yeah you to have a listen to this" Furuichi said

He explained to them about a huge misunderstanding the transfer demon had caused at his house when he said he would be staying there with them and a lot of misunderstandings were in place...which included some things that now had Furuichi getting disgusted glares from his parents and laughs from his little sister. However Oga wasn't listening as he was panicking and trying to figure out where to get milk.

"Why don't you just nurse him Sakura-chan?" suggested Furuichi with a light blush on his face

Sakura felt her brow twitch and she was about to hit Furuichi when Oga spoke.

"Because she's dried up!" he laughed

Sakura turned her attack on Oga and punched him hard sending him flying back after covering Baby Beel's eyes so he wouldn't see her do it otherwise he was sure to cry "OUCH YOU MONSTER GIRL"

Sakura huffed patting Baby Beel on his back walking over to Oga who was lying at the end of the school building now.

"Just go get some like before" Sakura yelled grabbing him by his hair and pulling him down the stairs.

"LET GO OF MY HAIR"

* * *

They went to the cafeteria and Oga took them to the vending machine corner where he spotted the milk option but then it read 'SOLD OUT' and Baby Beel was already sparking on Oga's back so he turned once again to Sakura.

"We got no choice you've gotta feed him!" he said

Sakura backed away from him "I already told you, I can't do that!"

"Just make it come out or something!" Oga said grabbing hold of her button up shirt trying to take it off. Sakura blushed and grabbed a hold of his hands.

"S-Stop it you idiot!" she screamed as she held back his hands from opening her shirt up while Baby Beel continued to spark. She smacked Oga at the back of his head but not as hard as when she punched him to the other side of the roof.

"You've gotta feed him!" Oga complained as Sakura continued to struggle

"I can't! How stupid are you?" Sakura said landing a punch right in his face making him back away from her "There's gotta be something else other than milk you can give him let's go look"

They rushed towards the rest of the vending machines and started looking around as Baby Beel seemed to just refuse every single option they gave him.

"Green juice? How about Green juice Baby Beel" offered Oga but he simply sparked warningly at that

"Don't cry" Sakura said backing away slightly and then noticed three guys walking towards a vending machine where she spotted Yogurty.

"Hey idiot; get that" she said pointing to it

He quickly rushed forward towards and placed in coin in before the other guy could and quickly got the yogurt. Sakura sighed in relief.

"Oh sorry, it's an emergency" explained Oga or at least tried to but the guys weren't buying it

"Emergency my ass!"

"There aint none for you punk"

Sakura sighed, and came up from behind the guys "We're sorry for the inconvenience but it really was an emergency"

They turned around to look at her "Oga's wife? What kinda crap are you spouting about?"

Sakura felt a tick on her forehead and lost whatever patients she had left because a few moments later all of them were halfway through the walls.

"Well I see you're in a pretty pissed mood today" stated Oga "Must be your time of the month of something-Ouch"

Sakura smacked him on the back of his head careful about Baby Beel as he drank his yogurt in Oga's arms.

"Quit smacking me! Violence isn't the answer for everything!"

Sakura gave him a deadpan look "You'd make my friend Naruto look smart"

* * *

They ended up getting more Yogurt for Baby Beel in which Tatsumi commented on how he's wallet was going to be in trouble if this kept up. Sakura shook her head; he was honestly too unbelievable at times then again nothing about their current situation seemed believable including the point where she was called his wife.

She stopped when she heard laughing coming from the guys that were now a part of the school building

"You've really done it now"

"Buying out Kanzaki-san's yogurt like that"

"You won't walk away with just a couple of bruises this time you idiot. You know how many people Kanzaki-san's kicks have landed in the hospital"

This only seemed to peak interest in the two

"So Kanzaki-kun where can I find him?" asked Oga with a sinister smirk on his face.

* * *

"Its perfect aint it?" asked Oga as he strolled with Sakura towards the third years part of the building. Oga was smiling so much it was actually creeping Sakura out a bit at how happy he was at the thought of getting rid of Baby Beel and she knew that it had to be done if she herself wanted to be free of this and go back home yet for some reason she felt a odd pang at her heart but she shook it off.

"You seem creepily happy about this" Sakura stated

"Why wouldn't I be? I can finally be free from this kid and you"

Sakura glared at him in return "Hey this isn't a picnic for me either but you've got to remember this isn't something you can go taking lightly. You gotta realise whether or not this person is perfect for Baby Beel"

"Why should I care?" he asked

"Because if you don't then chances are you'll make a wrong decision and then you won't be the only one paying for your choice" Sakura said hands on her hips

"I thought you wanted to get rid of the kid"

"I'm not saying I don't want out of this dysfunctional relationship we have but I mean to say is that you shouldn't get your hopes up too high or you'll crash hard"

Oga waved his hand in annoyance "Damn you're like some sort of cricket"

Sakura raised an eyebrow in confusion but she was certain she heard an insult in his tone of voice.

"I'm simply stating facts" Sakura said glancing over at Baby Beel they had to put into consideration his ideals as well, if he would take a person that was strong any person then that was fine with her.

"Aside from that...have you noticed every person you've asked about this Kanzaki guy seems to shrink back in fear?"

"Na, I'm use to that" he stated

'Pretty lonely life I'm guessing' thought Sakura rolling her eyes

"Those guys said he was a third year..." said Oga in thought "That's why we're going through this part of the building"

"Oh boy" Sakura sighed, she looked by the stairs in the hallway they were walking through and saw two guys standing there talking.

"Hey" she called walking up to them getting their attention "Do you know where we can find Kanzaki-san?"

They got up to make a run for it when Sakura caught both of them by their collars in a powerful grip.

"I asked a question and I expect a satisfactory answer" Sakura said in a deadly voice

"K-Kanzaki's class room is..."

Sakura and Oga smirked.

* * *

"Excuse me is Kanzaki-kun here?" Oga asked stepping into the class room marked 3A, Sakura face palmed he was honestly just too much sometimes and she's only known this guy for a few days.

"Idiot" Sakura said leaning back against the door frame as she looked around the class room there were quite the number of students here and as usual Oga had managed to capture the attention of everyone in the room and not in a good way.

"Is Kanzaki-kun here?" Oga asked again with that same smile plastered on his face "Oh did I get the wrong room?"

There was a thud and Sakura saw a guy leaning back on his chair, his feet on the desk and a few boxes of...Yogurty around him. Putting two and two together wasn't that hard for Sakura. The guy had spikey dull blonde hair stubble, two piercings on his left ear and had a lip ring with a chain attached to it, he also had a cut on the side of his cheek.

"That's Kanzaki-san to you, little first year" he said

"Oh, you're Kanzaki-kun? San?"

"Yes" he replied with a calm smile

Oga was practically drooling as he thought he finally found the solution to all of his problems right then and there. Sakura had to admit this guy did look slightly more intimidating that Oga right now but she wondered if it would be enough for Baby Beel.

Then the three guys Sakura had beat into the walls appeared behind them

"Kanzaki-san these two cut in line for the vending machines and bought out all of your favourite Yogurty"

'To think a guy who looks like that like drinks something like Yogurty' Sakura thought

Then another guy with an afro showed up in front of them "That's some guts you've got" he said

He got straight toward Oga but then he put Baby Beel in front of him as if he had to check if this guy was strong but he just pulled out with a puff of disappointment

"I have no use for small fry like you beat it" he said" Oga told him smiling still

The guy was about to try and punch Oga when a larger bulky guy with two dark plats grabbed his wrist; he also had two scars on his cheek.

"So you're Oga?" he said "I've heard the rumours about you and you're wife"

'Why does everyone think I'm his wife?' Sakura wondered grinding her teeth

"What do you want with Kanzaki-san?" he asked

"What do I want...?" Oga trailed off "Well"

He stopped and realised he had no real way to actually say 'Here I would like you to raise this demon baby as his parent because I sure as hell don't want to'

He couldn't give the child away like a present either. Sakura narrowed her eyes as she watched Oga break out into a cold sweat.

And then out of the blue appeared Furuichi, Sakura actually wondered where he had gone

"Sorry, we came to offer our services to Kanzaki-san who's known for being super strong" said Furuichi peering from behind the door into the class room. Sakura actually really wanted to protest against that, she made no agreements to this.

Furuichi came into the room and whispered to the two warningly "Are you two so dense? Can't you sense how dangerous it is?"

The large guy known as Shiroyama glared down at them "You want to offer your services to him? Really?"

Sakura scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest "I don't but if Oga's going to be sticking around here then I don't got any choice"

She heard murmurs around her after she said that, Shiroyama looked down at Sakura literally he was like five feet taller than her but she simply looked back at him with a stoic expression.

"Yeah sure whatever" Oga said

"Be polite you idiots" Furuichi scolded them freaking out worried these two were going to get them killed.

"That is the case as it were" Oga corrected though Sakura couldn't see much of a difference in what he said

Kanzaki chuckled at that "Interesting. I always welcome the strong."

Oga smiled "Oh. That"

Shiroyama was quick to protest "Wait! We can't just believe them...and besides we can't know if they're really strong just from what those second years said."

"Then you can prove it yourself Shiroyama. I have no need for someone not even strong enough to beat you." Kanzaki said before crushing the yogurt in his hands

'Hey we could've given that to Beel' Sakura thought, it was a life or death situation when it came to feeding him.

"Understood" said Shiroyama as he turned back around to face her and Oga "There you have it"

Oga smirked "You'll believe me if I beat you?"

"What are you up to?" asked Shiroyama "I've crushed countless people like you. Punks who tried to get close to Kanzaki just to turn on him and you'll be no different...You'll be..."

Sakura watched as Shiroyama fell to the ground as Oga held up the fist he used to punch him. One sharp punch to the jaw.

'Maybe he does actually think before he hits' Sakura thought smirking slightly

Kanzaki started clapping as he got up and walked towards them "That proves it. You really are strong. Fine then, welcome to 3 A"

'We're in now what?' Sakura wondered

Oga actually looked like he was about to hand over Baby Beel and Sakura was about to smack him over his head for not thinking but then a voice cut through the air.

"Please wait" Shiroyama said from the ground "I can still fight..."

"That's some will power" Sakura said bluntly, he should've been out like a light. She was a medic and she specialised herself in taijutsu, she was supposed to know these things.

"I haven't lost yet...as Kanzaki-san's body guard I'm...I'm"

Kanzaki surprised everyone by suddenly kicking Shiroyama back "Cool story bro but I got no more use for you, beat it"

'Scum' Sakura thought as she glanced at Oga who seemed to be grinning at how evil this guy was. He really just set on getting rid of this baby that in a way Sakura was feeling a little pissed off.

Shiroyama grabbed a hold of Kanzaki's leg "Kanzaki-san, he's hiding something. I can tell he's dangerous. For you Kanzaki-san, I'll do anything."

"Oh? Can you stand?" asked Kanzaki calmly and coldly

"O-Of course" Shiroyama said as he started to force himself to stand.

'Suppose there's more to these delinquents than I thought, some of them are pretty good lap dogs'

They all watched as Shiroyama got himself off the ground

"Good, looks like you can stand. Now jump out that window"

Everyone stood frozen at that

"Everyone, give him a round of applause" said Kanzaki and when there was silence he said it again "Applause!"

"There you go. Everyone's waiting my pretentious pa Shiroyama-kun"

Shiroyama stood there still

"What's the matter can you stand but not walk? My personal body guard get to it...Too bad then. Hey Oga I got your fist job. Clean up the trash"

Kanzaki walked over to Oga and Sakura before leaning down and patting Baby Beel on his head

"Don't you get it? I told you to throw this punk out the window"

Sakura smiled then and looked at Oga "Sorry guess it's not him either. He doesn't get my stamp of approval"

"Yeah I agree" Oga said returning the creepy smile before raising his fist and throwing a powerful punch at Kanzaki sending him flying back into his desk.

"Huh did I get him?" asked Oga holding up his fist

"How...dare you" said Kanzaki as he reached for one of the boxes of Yogurt "You're not getting away with it"

He through the box into the air and charged towards Oga

Kanzaki raised his leg and was about to deliver a drop kick when the pinkette appeared in front of Oga and caught his foot and then grabbed the yogurt. She looked back at Baby Beel and handed him the box.

"You're still hungry huh?" she asked smiling "Just let me take out the trash for daddy"

Oga simply stood back and watched the scene unfold

Sakura tightened her grip on Kanzaki's ankle and instead of chakra felt something a little different course through her body as she spun around and threw Kanzaki straight out of the window.

Everyone gaped as they heard a crash in the school yard; Sakura was sure he'd live.

'Mostly, I've done worse to Naruto. Why are all blondes such idiots' she thought?

"DABU..."

"Happy now?" asked Oga smiling at them slightly and then slouched "Well this is a failed attempt"

"Yeah guess so" Sakura said stroking Beel's head "I'm kinda hungry now to let's go eat"

"Sure" he said as they made their way out of the class room along with Furuichi who did not want to stay behind to deal with that mess.

She failed to notice another person in the room watching her closely as she walked away.

"Sakura...huh?"

* * *

Oga slouched forward with Baby Beel on his back as he complained about how he missed his chance to get rid of the baby and yet Sakura noted that he didn't seem like he would be willing to give Baby Beel to someone like Kanzaki in the first place.

'Which is strange because Kanzaki fit the form for evil...no wait' Sakura thought

She smirked looking at Oga and he noticed so he gave her an odd look on return "What's with that face?"

"Nothing"

"What?" Oga asked glaring at her deadly

She heard Furuichi and Alaindelon speaking but then Baby Beel started to tear up again and they realised it was time to feed him once more.

"Uh oh" Sakura grimaced

"It's milk time!"

They realised this a few second too late though.

"GOD DAMNIT I'm GONNA DUMP HIM ON SOMEONE, SOMEWHERE, SOMEHOW!" Oga swore

* * *

 **That's all folks! Don't forget to review!**


	4. Wetting the bed-flooding the city!

**I know it's been a very long time since I updated but I can't help that, schools taking up a lot of my time and I have been having a lot of technical difficulties. TO make up for these late updates though I've updated a few other stories of mine if any of you read my other stories.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

'Why is this happening? Why me?' a certain pinkette couldn't help but think in depression.

Sakura thought that if she ever had to take care of a baby that she would be happily married living in a nice house in her village with one or two kids and the love of her life. Still living as a ninja and a medic and as a happy mother raising two normal human children...NOT THE MOTHER OF A DEMON LORD FORCED TO LIVE WITH A BARBARIC RUTHLESS DEMON LIKE DELINQUENT WHO THOUGHT NOTHING OF HIS FELLOW MAN.

That's what Sakura was thinking about as she laid on the floor besides Oga Tatsumi whose body had spasm from yet another electrocution from their 'son' Baby Beel.

Hilda watched casually sipping on some tea from the safety of Tatsumi's bed, the pinkette found her form of calmness most annoying.

Sakura glared up at the demon who was supposed to serve the baby demon lord.

"Hilda why did he do that all of a sudden?" she asked

"He's tried and irritable. If you really are his parents then you should realise this." she said

Sakura gaped at her "Uh how about one we're not his parents and two WE'RE NOT HIS PARENTS"

"If he's tried he should just sleep!" Oga added

"If that line of thinking worked it would not be such a trouble to raise a child." Hilda told him "Now hurry and put the master to sleep."

Sakura glowered "I've dealt with children before at the hospital but not demon babies!"

Just then Baby Beel started screaming again and there was a lightshow and a world of pain for the two parents.

"That's it, Oga Tatsumi. You better find this child a different parent...So I can get the hell back home!"

* * *

The next morning when Sakura woke up she nearly choked and drowned...literally. The entire room was flooded luckily the 'water' was flowing out of the window. Sakura also noted that outside it was raining and that for some reason Hilda was standing outside.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked as she swam up to Oga and Baby Beel who was still asleep in bed but the water was rising fast.

She shook him awake minding Baby Beel "Hey wake up you damn moron!"

He woke up and looked at her "I had a dream I was in the ocean..."

"That isn't exactly a dream." Sakura called crossing her arms over her chest "Get up right now before you drown."

"Fine morning yes?" asked Hilda "The master is peeing quiet splendidly."

"PEEING?" shouted Sakura looking around, no wonder this water was so warm and eeeww...

"It is not unclean." Hilda assured "It is urine imbued with holy magical powers one should give thanks for."

"Right now all I'm giving thanks for is that the windows open." Sakura said

"The great urination comes around this time of year and in the demon world it is a seasonal attraction. After a city is drowned in the flood the amount of fertile land increases; the first step in destroying humanity yes?"

"You demons all think so far outside of the box you clearly don't know where it is anymore." Sakura said shaking her head.

"This aint a joke, Humanity is being peed to extinction."

"There are worse ways we could go I suppose" Sakura replied

Oga glared at her "What's with the sarcasm!? And Baby Beel how long are you gonna just sleep there?"

Baby Beel woke up with that and Sakura was worried he was going to scream and cry and that would just conduct a large about of electrical current basically through the entire city when Alaindelon voice was heard.

"You pee is as incredible as always master" he said as he appeared through the window and split open in the room revealing Furuichi who started spluttering and nearly drowning.

"You all do realise that this might not have happened if you put a diaper on him?" Sakura said

Then she felt Oga push her head under and then lift her back up after she spluttered "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"You and your damn comments! Like any diaper would hold this kinda pee. Hey" he looked up at Hilda "Do something about this flood already"

Hilda sighed with a frown on her face.

"You humans; very well."

* * *

Sakura sighed having changed into regular clothes which was a denim dress borrowed from Tatsumi's sister as she looked down at Baby Beel who was wearing something that she supposed was made to resemble a diaper but...it was weird looking and let's leave it at that.

"Hilda what the heck is that thing on him?" Sakura couldn't help but ask as she ringed out her hair and grimaced realising that they had all literally just been covered with pee.

"It's an item from the demon world which temporarily sends his pee into a different dimension, it's called Peebegone"

Sakura faced palmed "Makes sense"

Furuichi raised an eyebrow at her "That sounds cutesy but it's just a joke right?"

"At least this way the city will be above water level" Oga sighed in relief

"No it will flood" Hilda stated getting everyone's attention "Although it is an alternate dimension it is not infinite. It only lasts two to three hours"

"Can't we just replace it with a new one?" asked Furuichi

"There's no spare"

"What!"

Sakura frowned, great so now the world she's been sent into is in danger of being flood by pee...PEE OF ALL THINGS.

"We've gotta do something quickly, Baby Beel's gonna burst eventually" Oga said scratching his head.

Hilda scoffed "You people should just make up your minds which city you want to drown"

'Ok so coming to her for further assistance is clearly out of the question.' Sakura thought before glancing down at Baby Beel who was grabbing onto her leg.

"You want me to pick you up?"

"Da" he said, she could tell from the way he's brows knitted together that he wasn't use to wearing a diaper if that's what they were calling it for now.

'There has to be something...' she thought as she picked up Baby Beel who clung to her.

Oga sat down on the floor, the damp pee floor.

"Beel's okay for now but he's going to burst soon" Oga said "Thankfully no one is home today; we need to come up with a plan. We've gotta rip off our brains!"

Everyone stared at Oga in confusion until Furuichi corrected him.

"You mean wrack our brains"

"Rip them off!" Oga corrected back.

'He's a complete moron' she thought rolling her eyes.

Just then Alaindelon turned on the TV and they saw a commercial for baby diapers called Daipies which promised no leaks for up to ten hours.

Sakura shook her head hoping that Oga wasn't really 'that' stupid, it might actually surpass Naruto stupid and that's saying something if you fall into that category!

* * *

'Kill me now' Sakura thought as she walked into the store. Oga hadn't even bothered to change into normal clothes and instead wore his sleeping clothes; which was a white shirt with the kanji Kanpa on it and a dark green three quarter pants.

As they walked in the clerk greeted them

"Welcome...Ah its Oga-chan and his wife. What's up?"

'Are people seriously that clueless?' Sakura though frowning

"First of all the names Haruno Sakura and secondly I'm not his wife."

The guy that had greeted them had shoulder length hair and brown eyes; she recalled seeing him that day when she threw Kanzaki out of the window. Must've been one of his lackey's she guessed.

Oga seemed to ignore this "I'm looking for mystical diapers and who are you?"

The man didn't seem fazed by Oga's curt yet rather rude response "Oh you mean diapies? Those got all popular on the internet after people posted about them on Chiper. So we don't have any in stock"

'People get excited over diapers?' Sakura wondered, if you were in there situation then maybe...

Oga was of course not happy to hear that and grew more anxious thinking about what they were going to do.

"If you're looking for diapers we've got plenty of other brands."

The two teens and baby were taken further to the back of the store to take a look at other diapers brands. Sakura doubted though that any diaper brand was going to be able to contain a demon child's river of pee but Oga simply refused to listen to her when she laid out that argument to him. He was a ridiculously dense sometimes even she couldn't crack through his thick skull.

"Oh Sakura chan I meant to say, you were quite impressive."

"About what?" Sakura asked as she eyed her 'husband' and 'baby' warily.

"I hear Kanzaki-kun is going to take a full month to heal. But after that things are gonna get busy for you two since it was Oga-chan who went to seek out Kanzaki-kun. You did in one of Ishiyama's TKKH."

"Who's that?" Oga asked

"You didn't know; there are four great powers at our school. Tojo, Kunieda, Kanzaki and Himekawa. By taking the first letters of each of their names you make the Ishiyama TKKH"

Sakura smirked "That's almost clever of you and here I thought Ishiyama was full of a bunch of dumbasses."

He laughed at that notion "You're not exactly wrong."

"So what's next?" Sakura asked curtly

"Huh?"

She narrowed her eyes "I was just thinking that if we started making trouble by confronting one of the TKKH does that mean that we'll be on the chopping block?"

Natsume smiled "Most likely, I doubt they would take this lying down."

"Unless they're in hospital" Sakura corrected "Are they all strong?"

He nodded "The strongest in Ishiyama"

'Then I should keep tabs on them' Sakura thought 'If we want Baby Beel to get attached to someone strong then we'll have to confront them'

"Natsume-san was it?" Sakura asked "I have a favour to ask of you..."

"Oh..."

* * *

"How about this one?" Oga offered placing another diaper brand on top of the baby's head.

Sakura frowned as her attention was averted so she didn't notice when the clerk left "As if he's going to be able to tell anything like that!"

"Da" Baby Beel replied shaking his head

"Yeah you're right they're no mystical diapers and you know you could try helping me!"

Sakura shook her head "Like father like son and are you sure you're supposed to be opening those?"

After a few more tries of brand Sakura decided to get diapers because she was certain when this was all over they were still going to need diapers for Baby Beel and Oga actually agreed for once considering how many times the baby has peed on his head by far. They were so occupied they hadn't notice four people come into the store carrying guns.

"At least now I've got something to keep his future leaks in assuming they aren't as big as this one" Sakura said as she carried the bag.

"Whatever" Oga scoffed "Not like we're gonna be dealing with this for very long"

Just as they came to the front someone came up and held a gun to them, while Sakura glared at the person warily and Oga seemed confused while Baby Beel gleamed at the sight of a gun.

At some point Hilda and Furuichi had followed the two to the store for whatever reason and now along with some of the other customers.

A woman with dirty blonde hair pointed two guns at the group "Ok people. Don't go thinking anything stupid like putting up a fight"

Another guy chided in as well, he was wearing a baggy purple shirt and a cap that covered half of his face "Armed robbery, grand larceny, property damage...six crimes in all!"

The other robber then spoke up as well; he had brown hair with some yellow in it in a strange hairstyle "We're the criminal group that does every kind of evil deed!"

"Oyama" the girl said

"Ryuzaki' the cap guy said

"Zenkou" the crazy hair guy replied

Then the fourth robber, a guy with dreadlocks introduced himself "Sannomiya and that makes our name..."

"Orz3"

'And saying your names out loud as criminals spells out IDIOTS' Sakura thought starring bored, when you dealt with killer S-ranked criminals who have committed more crimes than these jokers ever would in their miserable lives and after lives you don't feel as intimidated.

"Speed grovel?" asked Furuichi out of the blue

"No you dumbass"

Sakura turned to Baby Beel on Oga's shoulder and noticed him getting visibly excited

"Anyway you're all our hostages until we're well on our way to Hong Kong" said Sannomiya

"Get out of line and we'll blast you full of holes warned Zenkou

"This is bad" said Furuichi "These guys are bad to the bone."

Sakura could picture an imaginary light bulb over Oga's head barely flickering with an idea and she did not like that hopeful look in his eyes.

"Did you say bad?" Oga asked

As Furuichi continued talking Oga started scooting closer to them until his friend called him

"Idiot if they're such bad dudes I can dump Baby Beel on them"

"Or they'll blast you full of holes..." Sakura muttered and then pretended to brighten "Oh it's a win- win."

Sakura shook her head thinking over and over what an idiot he was as he asked the robbers just how 'bad' they were and what was strange about all of this...They actually gave a freaking response! Telling him of their days when they were 'bad' but listening to them they honestly weren't that impressive. Oh who was she kidding listening to their stories were just sad (So much so I just decided to skip it)

Then the guy with the dread locks, Sannomiya looked at Oga and asked "Do you know how to rob a bank?"

Oga didn't response

"I'll teach you" he said holding up his gun "The second you enter the bank you shove a gun through the window, and you threaten them to give you money like this!"

He started shooting at the items above their heads destroying everything; everyone ducked their heads and whimpered.

Sakura heard Baby Beel's squeal of excitement; he was obviously loving all of the violence.

"Zenkou, how's it doing outside?"

"Not much activity."

Baby Beel climbed onto of Oga's head and then reached up to grab the gun, Sakura was starting to get a little worried now especially when he got a part of his 'diaper' peebegone' stuck on a part of the gun and it wouldn't get lose.

Oga tried to reach out for him but was held up with a gun to his head.

The man Sannomiya smirked "Perfect, I'll be taking this baby."

"What?" Oga asked sounding shocked

'This is what he wanted' Sakura thought

"With a baby as a hostage the cops ain't gonna do anything stupid. I can carry em with one hand so he won't get away. And he can't fight back. He's the best possible hostage."

Sakura clenched her jaw and was about to get up and deal with the issue when Hilda grabbed her wrist and kept her down.

"Hilda?" asked Sakura

She gave her a stern look that clearly said she wanted Sakura to sit still for now and watch what happens next.

Suddenly Baby Beel started to cry and of course that became a world of pain for Oga and Furuichi who had scooted over to Oga and the four robbers and of course Sakura was hit with the electrocution.

Hilda got up from her spot and walked over the leader of the group who was lying on the ground with the rest of his passé.

"There are many contracts that are needed for you to become the parent of the Demon Lord. Do you have that conviction?"

Sakura couldn't help but gasp softly 'She's actually going to let him take Baby Beel?'

She glanced down at Oga who was also fried on the ground.

Hilda was explaining to the robber more about this demon parent business "In order to destroy humanity your role is to become a catalyst to draw out the master's power. Mow down cities; destroy entire nations. Help extinguish all remaining traces of humanity. That is the role of the demon lord's parents"

He stood up with Baby Beel in his arms and for some reason this pissed Sakura off, after hearing all of that what Hilda said she actually started to get and understand just how serious the demoness was about Baby Beel's real purpose for being here. She forgot sometimes even when she was shocked. This was a demons baby. Meant to destroy humanity...This wasn't her world also so she shouldn't care. She shouldn't be the one raising a child to destroy this world. This wasn't her problem.

'It shouldn't be hard to decide what the best decision is' Sakura thought to herself 'Give Baby Beel away...yet why does it feel like the best decision isn't the right decision?'

Suddenly Hilda summoned her flying demon bird Akubaba and he broke a giant hole through the wall. Sakura could only conclude that they had made an agreement to let Baby Beel get a new parent.

'Isn't that his decision though?' Sakura wondered

"Interesting, let's go people"

"Hold on a sec" Oga suddenly said getting up surprising Sakura, he took Baby Beel from the man and then gave a creepy smile "I think you should all go by yourselves"

With that he punched the robber and sent him flying into the ceiling literally with his head stuck in it. This caused the other three robbers to faint from shock.

Baby Beel began trembling in Oga's arms and then the Peebegone broke and it was clear to them that time was now up. The sudden burst was so powerful that Oga lost grip of Baby Beel and he actually shot out of his arm speeding towards the giant hole; problem though was he wouldn't go through, he would hit a sharp rock.

"MASTER" shouted Hilda

Sakura was quick to react at last grabbing a hold of Baby Beel and placing him safely in front of her, her arms wrapped around him but the pressure from his pee was still too strong and she still felt herself moving to the back. Not even using chakra to stay in place was possible because it was all happening so fast and also the pee on the floor made it slippery.

'Crap' Sakura thought shutting her eyes; she felt a light jab on her back but then a swift movement that had her skidding to the side saved her from being skewered but she would still have a nasty scratch from the timing.

Sakura gasped and looked up at Oga who was holding her wrist while looking down at them.

"It broke already? Three hours sure flyby"

Oga turned to Hilda "Do something about this would you, you're supposed to help us take care of him after all you were his mother first right?"

Hilda gasped softly before walking over to Akubaba and jumping on him, she held out her hand to the two.

"Get on, we'll ride to the ocean." she said

* * *

For some reason instead of feeling relief this actually made Sakura feel pretty pissed.

'Couldn't we have done that from the start?'

Oga, Sakura and Baby Beel stared out at the ocean as they flew over it. Sakura sighed making Oga look at her.

"What?"

Sakura shook her head of her true thoughts and spoke

"We still didn't get the diapers"

"Crap" Oga said before glancing at Sakura's back, his eyes travelled lower to where there was a visible red line of blood and narrowed his eyes slightly.

'Idiot, like I wouldn't have caught him.' He thought though he wasn't sure who he was actually angry it for some reason no matter how much he wanted it to be the anger wasn't directed at Sakura.

But at himself

* * *

 **And that's a wrap on the next chapter, for any readers that have taste for Sakura Haruno cross over fanfiction take a look at some of my other stories to see if there's anything else to your taste.**

 **Till next time don't forget to review.**


	5. Place your bet

**I would like to say thanks for the reviews I've received, it is what inspires me to keep writing and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

"Hey come on just take it off!" Oga argued tugging at the white material as deity hands held him back.

"I told you no!" Sakura argued

"You had a huge scratch on your back! It's gonna get infected!" Oga argued fighting with her

The current situation of the two was they were in Oga's room, it was only yesterday that they had to deal with Baby Beel's pee issue and now that that was settled Oga was currently trying to check on her wound but she refused to lift up her tank top enough for him to see the scratch.

"I'm telling you, it's gone" Sakura said with slightly flushed cheeks "And what the hell is it with you trying to remove my clothes; you stupid pervert."

"I'm not a pervert and don't talk crap that isn't even possible! Cuts take at least a week to scab over" Oga said confidently and he was speaking from personal experience.

"Well I'm different and shut up, you'll wake up Beel!" she warned with a hushed voice also it was midnight and getting the little green haired baby to sleep was no easy task.

"Stop being such a pain in the ass!" Oga said still trying to tug up her top but she was strong enough to hold him back.

"Stop being so barbaric" Sakura shot back finally losing it "You want to see? Fine"

With that she lifted up her top and turned around to show him where the scratch was or at least should've been.

Oga gaped "It's gone but how-

He was cut off when the door suddenly opened and his sister Misaki came in looking peeved "Do you have any idea what time-

She cut herself off when she saw the position the two were in, Sakura appeared as if she was in the midst of taking off her top and Oga with his hands on her shoulders...yeah people could get the wrong idea.

She blushed and looked away "S-Sorry for interrupting... MOM, DAD THEY'RE GOING AT IT, GET THE EAR PLUGS"

Before they could protest that she wasn't interrupting anything she closed the door leaving the two teens completely embarrassed at the misunderstanding.

"You're families..." Sakura trailed off

Oga nodded "Yeah..."

"A-Anyway" Sakura said keeping her back turned from Oga "As you can see I'm fine."

"Wait" Oga said holding her in place and touched the back making her jump slightly at the skin to skin contact. They may have shared a room together and may have been mistaken for the parent's of a child and people may have thought they were married but in no way were they intimate. You couldn't even consider the pair friends! Not even close. More like two people placed to do an assignment. They had no choice regardless of their personal feelings.

This was that situation.

At least that's how Sakura and Oga saw it.

Sakura moved away from him and dove into her futon beside his bed "I-I healed myself ok, I can use chakra to heal myself so don't go checking for wounds"

Oga stared at her strangely "So you could heal yourself whenever you wanted?"

"Yes and I can heal other people, it's what I do. I am a medic ninja in my world. Now shut up and go to bed before you wake up Beel."

Unfortunately for them it was too little too late.

The phone had somehow rung in the middle of the night awakening the small child but he had woken up crying meaning one heck of a jolt for the pair.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH"

"OGA YOU BASTARD"

"HOW'S THIS MY FAULT?"

As they simmered back down they looked at the angry baby just sitting on the bed with sparks flying around him.

'He's in another mood' Sakura thought sighing as she reached for his rattle on the ground.

"No way" Oga said "It's too noisy"

"Then what are we going to do because he is obviously pretty cranky right now and I don't feel like being electrocuted throughout the night."

Oga suddenly lit up and brought out his CD player, he plugged in the headphones and put them on Baby Beel's head. As soon as he heard the loud music he started to calm down.

"Wow one of your plans actually worked for once" Sakura commented turning on her side and watching as the baby swayed slightly.

"What's that he's listening to?"

"Heavy metal" explained Oga standing up and walking over to the side of his bed watching as Baby Beel seemed to have fallen asleep again.

"Now I can just-

"Look out!"

Oga accidently stepped over the cord of the headphones unplugging them and allowing everyone to hear the loud music.

"Holy crap Oga turn that off" said Sakura holding her hand over her ears.

It wasn't a second later his sister came in with her hand over her eyes.

"If you're trying to get into the mood could you keep the music down, as if you're not going to wake the neighbours already with other noises!" she screamed causing them to flush red as she closed the door again.

Sakura slumped back on the futon 'I need to go back home, where things are slightly less crazy'

Baby Beel woke up shortly afterwards to and then the sparks in the room flew. No one really got any sleep that night.

* * *

The next morning Sakura and Oga were both exhausted due to Baby Beel's constant waking up and crying and then falling asleep then waking up and crying all over.

Oga had actually somehow managed to fall asleep while walking and keeping his eyes open. When someone tried to attack him while they were walking down the hall ways he actually punched them in his sleep.

'This man is unbelievable' she thought

He had even stolen Furuichi's half eaten croquet sandwich right from him and ate it after that he woke up asking where he was.

"I must've dozed off"

"YOU LIAR" yelled Furuichi

Oga looked at his hand and spotted a red mark on it, Sakura had recognised the mark as the same one she had on her shoulder.

"What's this?" asked Oga

"Did Baby Beel scribble on you?" asked Furuichi

Sakura rolled up her sleeves to show them the mark "I have the same mark"

Oga and Furuichi looked at it and Oga started to freak out "What the hell does this mean?"

Suddenly Hilda appeared out of nowhere along with Alaindelon

"Where the hell did you come from?" asked Oga

Hilda looked at him calmly "Don't get excited, I simply came here to deliver the masters milk"

Sakura glared at Oga "You forgot again?"

Oga held up his hand with the mark on it "What the hell is this thing? It's creepin me out"

"Let me explain" said Alaindelon "That is the Zebul spell. It's a symbol of your contract with the master"

"But why do I have one to?" asked Sakura

"Both parents that the master has chosen will receive it" he continued

"Think of it as an honour" Hilda stated "Over the past few millennia, there have only been a handful of humans who have been recognised by a demon lord"

"Doesn't make me feel better at all" Oga said bluntly

Sakura rolled down her sleeve and for once she actually thought she agreed with Oga, this didn't make for good news to her.

Furuichi raised his hand "Can I ask a question?"

Hilda looked at him

"Sorry if this is a bit late but why does the Demon Lord need a parent any way? You don't need parents to destroy humanity so..."

"The parent is basically a vessel which enables the Demon Lord to use his powers. The power of the Demon Lord is influenced by the size of the vessel in other words to use great power requires a similarly matched vessel and on a extremely rare occasion a demon may find two vessels that fit the category and therefore make a joint contract in which he can channel his power through both of them"

"Is it possible that a Demon Lord could relinquish the contract with one parent and still keep the other parent?" asked Sakura

Oga glared at her "Hey I know what you're up to! You want to know how to get rid of the contract with Baby Beel and leave me stuck with him."

Sakura glared back at Oga "Last I checked this wasn't my world so this shouldn't be my problem!"

"Well it is so suck it up! He's your responsibility to!" Oga hissed back at her until Baby Beel started making noises.

"I'm not going to get a lecture on responsibility from someone clinically allergic to it!"

Sakura took the milk from Hilda and started making the bottle; she had gotten them more demon powder baby milk.

"So this Zebul spell mark shows how strong you are?" asked Furuichi

"Yes, Lord Strategist Furuichi, I applaud you" said Alaindelon

Oga tried to give him the bottle when Sakura had finished making sure it was cooled down but Baby Beel refused to drink it.

"What's the matter with you?" asked Oga

Sakura sighed and held out her arms "Come here"

"Da" Baby Beel said before jumping from Oga's back into Sakura's arms, she took the bottle and fed him herself and he actually started to drink.

"Well what do you know" Furuichi said looking at them "Looks like a happy family"

Oga and Sakura gave Furuichi a deadly glare that could stop a heart beat in an instant.

"Shut up..."

"Yes"

"Those marks will grow along with the master's attachment to you in other words-

Hilda chided in "The power will grow the more you beat the crap out of your opponents. Coming ever closer to the true power of the Demon Lord"

Sakura glanced at her shoulder where the mark was on "As if this gig wasn't bad enough wait you didn't answer my question about removing the spell"

Hilda shook her head "No, if it's a joint contract then the master would have to cut off his contract from both of you."

Oga smirked "Ha, serves you right"

"And serves you to!" Sakura added; that stopped his gloating "And need I remind you since we're both in this joint contract we're gonna be stuck raising this Demon Lord baby together for the rest of our lives unless we get rid of this contract. I don't know about you but I certainly don't want to be stuck having my parents think I'm some sort of perverted bastard who got a girl pregnant and-

That seemed to be enough convincing for Oga "HOW DO WE GET RID OF IT?"

"Why don't you just not punch anyone?" suggested Furuichi

Oga nodded quickly and then his face went calm "Understood, no more fighting for me. Listen Furuichi as long as I stop hitting people this mark will get smaller and smaller, then my contract with Baby Beel with be broken. I've made up my mind. I won't punch people; I won't make them grovel before me. Thus I will be a super nice guy."

Furuichi gave him a deadpan look "In other words, you're going to be normal?"

"Shut up" Oga said punching Furuichi sending him flying into the air

"I suppose I'll have to do this to?" asked Sakura as she watched Furuichi sore into the air; Oga had already managed to break his vow within a few short seconds. She honestly didn't think he was going to pull this off but she wouldn't tell him that.

"Unless you want to live the rest of your life as the mother of a demon lord." added Oga

"You're so not going to pull this off." Sakura stated

"What?" Oga asked

Sakura looked at Baby Beel who had finished his bottle "All done?"

"Da" he replied seeming happy

"What was that you said about me not pulling this off?"

Sakura pointed to the sky "You already broke your promise"

"AW CRAP-OK STARTING NOW"

* * *

Sakura walked with Oga through the school currently bored out of her mind, they had made an agreement now not to fight anyone but Sakura wasn't sure how she was going to hold up. She admitted she tended to punch people a lot especially when she was angry but thanks to this contract if she fights with someone then both her and Oga's marks will grown. Sadly it was not individual.

'As if being tied to this bastard wasn't bad enough.' Sakura thought as she watched Oga walk with Baby Beel on his back.

The silence between the two gave Sakura some time to think about their plan. How they wanted to give Baby Beel to someone else. Oga had tried looking for someone at the school but so far there wasn't anyone he could find that was strong. She remembered that guy at the store said there were four great powers at the school TKKH or something like that.

'Maybe if we can find other members there's a chance' Sakura thought, she wasn't really saying this because she wanted to get rid of Baby Beel well not as much as Oga but Sakura did want to get home.

'I don't belong here' she thought

Sakura stopped when she saw Oga had run into those two twins from the last time, the ones that tried to kidnap Baby Beel.

"O-Oga"

"You-You gonna...

The twins stuttered worried that they were going to get punched, instead he simply smiled

"I...am against violence" he stated before walking pass them and Sakura following after. The twins actually fainted from shock at what Oga had said.

Sakura stopped "Um Oga, I've gotta do something real quick. I'll see you in the cafeteria"

"Oi...You've got fifteen minutes to get back!"

"I KNOW" Sakura shouted back at him, this would be the first time she had tried this so she just hoped that Hilda was lying with what she said or she was dead.

* * *

Sakura walked into class 3A and saw a few of them third years there; they have been rather quiet since she threw their leader out of the window. Yes maybe it was a little over the top and Sakura did feel...kinda bad for it though hardly but that wasn't why she was here. She was hoping to find Natsume and there he was talking with Shiroyama.

"Oh if it isn't Sakura-chan, any luck getting your baby those diapies?" Natsume asked casually

Sakura nodded "Yeah but Oga was a-oh never mind I only have fifteen minutes to finish this and then get back to Oga or I'm dead."

"What your husband doesn't let you out of his sights for more than fifteen minutes? Seems rather possessive do you think Oga might be one of those yandere characters?"

Sakura shook her head "Look I really don't have time I have to ask you something quickly, it's about TKKH."

"Oh ask away" he said

"Hold on a minute" interrupted Shiroyama, Natsume are you really going to just give this girl any information she wants?"

Sakura cracked her knuckles "Do I have to throw you out the window though Oga made me promise not to fight what doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Ok simmer down" said Natsume "What do you want to know?"

Sakura stared at him "I'd like to know if the rest of the TKKH might react to the trouble we've been causing lately."

"Probably" Natsume said "I don't know all the details but I think that the H of TKKH Himekawa may be making his move so if I were you I'd be careful. He is very wealthy and throws his money around like there's no tomorrow and get's his followers that way. So there are many lengths he will go to, to get what he wants."

Sakura nodded, this was perfect now she just had to make sure that Oga avoided this person or she was sure he'd go picking a fight and when that happened...the chances of her getting out of this mess would slip further and further away from her.

"Natsume-san do you know anything else?"

He shook his head and smiled "Sorry Sakura-chan that's all I know but I'll be sure to keep you informed if you can get a moment away from your husband."

She looked at cracked clock on the wall "Shit, I've gotta get going now or he's gonna throw a fit. Bye-and he is not my husband!"

Shiroyama watched as Sakura left the room "To think it was that women who defeated Kanzaki."

"Yes, she's really impressive."

* * *

Sakura felt her brow twitch in annoyance as she stared at the water in front of her; they were back at the river...the river of all places. The one place that had become Sakura's most hated destination for all eternity, it was by a rive river she was taken to this world, it was by a river she met this barbaric, defiant delinquent, it was by a river that she nearly died and found out she was bonded to a demon baby and his father. Rivers were not her favourite destination right now!

Oga was giving Baby Beel another 'heart to heart conversation again just to save his skin'

""Listen up Baby Beel, when a man makes up his mind he never changes it! You understand?"

"Da" Baby Beel nodded

Oga was standing by the steps looking out at the river his hands on his hips, she could laugh.

"I will no longer fight; that is what I've decided. So you promise as well. If I keep that promise you are not to cry no matter what! It's a promise man to man will you promise?"

The two stared at each other for a while before Baby Beel nodded "Da"

Sakura laughed as she held onto the baby "That's funny, somehow I can't picture you not fighting and breaking this promise."

Oga frowned at her "You could be a little more positive you know."

"I'm positive you won't keep this promise." she stated

"Oh yeah then how about we make a bet?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow at him "What kind of bet?"

"I bet that I can make it through today without fighting anyone."

Sakura smirked "And if you lose this bet?"

Oga flinched at the evil look he swore he saw in the pinkette's eye, how could someone so innocent looking be so...vicious underneath?

"You pick" Oga said trying to sound confident

"Fine then, if you don't fight anyone for the rest of the day then I'll be on night watch for Baby Beel the entire week."

Oga fist pumped "Hell yeah."

"But" Sakura spoke "If I win the bet and you do fight then I get your bed for the week."

"Say what?" Oga gaped at her

"And you've gotta take Beel's night watch."

Oga nodded "Deal."

Sakura grinned "This bet is so easy Lady Tsunade could've won it."

Oga looked at her in confusion before she explained "That's my teacher who sucks at gambling and betting so bad that people call her the Legendary Sucker."

"Oh...WAIT WHAT?" Oga said realising the insult behind Sakura's reference.

"What? Wanna fight?" Sakura asked crossing her arms over her chest and waiting.

Oga clenched his fists and feeling an anger tick on his forehead and then breathed deeply. He wouldn't...he wouldn't...

"Let's just go" Oga said

Sakura stood up and started walking along side him. They walked down the street.

"So where did you wander off to at school? Checking for you period?" Oga asked her bluntly.

She didn't say anything about verbally fighting her plus it was fun to see her get riled up even if it may end up painful for him in the end.

Sakura glared at him, he was trying to push her buttons now for a reason because he knew she couldn't hit him back to retaliate. Baby Beel's eyes sparkled as he clutched onto Oga's shirt.

"No...I had some business to take care of" Sakura stated coughing away her anger

"Huh?"

"THERE THEY ARE" someone shouted

Turning the corner Sakura and Oga saw a group of delinquents coming their way.

"Shit" Oga hissed grabbing hold of Sakura's wrist and running under a train bridge. If this was any other day they would've kicked the crap out of those guys.

"I'm going to keep my mans promise" he said running towards the river

"Not the river!" Sakura shouted

"Just come on" he said pulling her towards the river

The gang came running towards them

"Did they give up?"

"Is running all you can do?"

"You can't run anymore?"

Oga smirked and then turned to Sakura "Jump"

"What?"

Oga jumped into the water with Baby Beel on his back and started swimming "Ha idiots, if you want me come and get me!"

Sakura stared at the water for a few moments.

"Yeah I'm not getting wet" Sakura said as she started casually walking on the water causing all of the guys behind her to gape in shock.  
"W-What?"

"She's walking on water!"

"That ain't normal!"

Oga looked at Sakura as she ran after him "How are you doing that!?" he screamed

Sakura smiled "It's another talent and this uniform will become see-through if it's wet."

Oga continued starring at her shocked "Is there anything that chakra thing of yours can't do?"

Sakura thought for a moment "Raise a child. Take me home. Undo Zebuls Spell."

Baby Beel looked at Sakura with glittering eyes and held out his hand showing her wanted her to pick him up. She raised an eyebrow but plucked him off of Oga's back only to have him crawl onto hers.

"You want to play in the water?"

"Da"

"Ok" Sakura said "Hold on"

* * *

Meanwhile Hilda and Furuichi were walking together back to their homes which just happened to be in the same direction much to Hilda's discontent and Furuichi's happiness.

"But what a coincidence here." Chided Furuichi

"I really don't care." Hilda stated stoically "Why are you following me?"

Furuichi didn't seem fazed in the slightest "Now, now Hilda, it's just that our homes are in the same direction."

Hilda stopped and looked up ahead "That's...

There was a group of rough looking guys that appeared in front of Hilda and Furuichi.

"Here she is." One of them said

"Just like Himekawa said."

Furuichi gasped "Himekawa from TKKH?"

"SO NOW YOU'RE GONNA BE OUR HOSTAGES."

With that they all came running at the two with full force. After that everything was a blur.

* * *

When Furuichi woke up he found himself tied in some kind of run down abandoned building, he could see from the broken windows that the sun was already beginning to set and made him wonder how long it is he was out.

"Ow...where am I?"

Looking around Furuichi stopped when he spotted the blonde busty demon maid on the ground tied up with her hands behind her back and unconscious.

"H-Hilda-san?"

From what he could tell by far things were not looking good. How a demon could get captured was making no sense to him.

"Eyes open?" Furuichi heard someone ask and looked to see one of the guys that attacked them appear holding a gun in his hands. "The girl ain't waking up?"

"What have you done?" Furuichi asked

"What have we done? You don't get the position you're in do you?"

The gun that the guy was holding leaked a bit and Furuichi's eyes widened in fear when he saw the drop hit the ground and dissolve it.

"That's what you get for underestimating us!" The gun was then pointed at him "I'll melt those lips off"

Before anything could happen someone came up behind the guy with the gun and kicked him; hard. The person who kicked him was a guy with silver-grey hair in a pompadour wearing green lens glasses and a Hawaiian shirt.

"Don't go doing anything stupid." he said

"Himekawa!"

Furuichi looked back at the guy in shock 'That's Himekawa? So he's the master mind?'

"This is quite a catch." he said "And this guy?"

"He's one of Oga's followers; we brought him with the women."

Suddenly Himekawa kicked the guy again sending him flying until he hit the building wall and then went further on to abuse him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing messing with my perfect plan?" he asked kick after kick.  
"You worthless trash."

Furuichi suddenly heard a familiar voice "So this guy has some good points after all."

Looking over his shoulder he saw that Hilda had woken up "Hilda-san, you're awake."

"Yes." Hilda replied stoically still lying on the ground "But it seems I have been drugged. I can't move properly."

Now Furuichi was panicking. Himekawa turned to them holding the acid dripping gun in his hand.

"Now then...If you're awake it's time to call Oga-kun here." Himekawa pointed the gun at them "Will you let me borrow your cell phone?"

"Cell phone? What's that?" Hilda asked "I don't have anything like that."

Himekawa narrowed his eyes "Is that so?"

"Stop it!" Furuichi said

Himekawa started shooting the acid at the bottom of Hilda's dress making the material dissolve into nothing while Furuichi struggled against two guys that were holding him back as he told him to stop it.

"Dang. Looks like you really don't have a cell phone." Observed Himekawa looking directly at Hilda's more bare legs.

"If you need a cell phone why not use mine?" Furuichi asked getting agitated

"Yes..." Himekawa said

"What trash..." Hilda trailed

* * *

"Come on I wanna go home!" Sakura said as she sat on the ground waiting for Oga to finish swimming over to her and Baby Beel.

"Da"

"Thanks for the wait" he said sarcastically, panting heavily "Damn I'm tired"

"Oga, you bastard! How dare you win fights and then run away?"

Sakura sighed running a hand through her hair 'Great' looking up she saw Goodnight and Abe. Sakura stood up suddenly.

"Hey pinkie..." Oga trailed off

"I've had just about all I can take from today..." she said clenching her fists making the two steps back from fear.

"O-Oga's wife"

Sakura stomped her foot on the ground hard causing it to break under her creating a crater.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE BEFORE YOU BECOME PART OF THE SIDEWALK"

"YES MA'AM" they shouted running for their lives

Sakura scoffed watching them leave "See I didn't hit them"

Oga stared at her "Yeah..well..."

Just then Oga's phone started ringing so he picked it up "Hello Furuichi?"

"Oga-kun"

Oga narrowed his eyes listening on the phone "Who are you, you're not Furuichi."

That caught Sakura's attention; she walked over to Oga and put her ear to his phone on the other side.

"We have your nanny and friend. We'd like to give them back to you but we need you to come here alone"

'As if, Hilda and Furuichi are being held up?' Sakura thought

* * *

Back at the old building where Hilda and Furuichi were being held, after giving the location to Oga Himekawa and his group waited patiently.

"He's late"

Furuichi started to laugh "He isn't coming. He swore not to fight anymore"

Himekawa kicked Furuichi in his face hard causing him to fall back.

"I suggest you pray hard because if he doesn't show you up ain't leaving here unharmed."

When Himekawa walked away Furuichi turned to Hilda with a smile "He'll come, definitely. They both will"

"Himekawa-san, someone is coming" a guy said

"Ok everyone hide"

It turned out the one who had arrived at the building was actually Alaindelon who was taken down pretty easily and had been tied up.

"Sorry but the time limit is up" Himekawa said

Suddenly Furuichi started shouting "OGA, YOU IDIOT, YOU DOLT; YOU PEA BRAINED PRICK"

"Who you calling an idiot" Oga's voice suddenly ran through the entire building

Looking back at Alaindelon he suddenly split open revealing Oga and Sakura and of course Baby Beel on Oga's back.

"You bastards...going and getting yourselves kidnapped!"

Oga punched out half of the guys in the room while Furuichi and Hilda looked on at them.

"Weren't you going to stop fighting?" he asked

"What I'm doing now...is the Lords justice" stated Oga

Sakura chided into that "Actually it's straight out fighting but he's just trying to justify his actions so he doesn't lose the bet and his bed."

"Shut up don't butt in when I'm saying something cool" Oga yelled

"You wouldn't be cool if you were a vampire" Sakura stated calmly making Oga frown evilly at her

"Just you wait till tonight...you're not gonna sleep."

Oga was referencing to the fact that Sakura was going to be watching Baby Beel tonight but the others didn't catch onto that.

Furuichi gaped at the blunt statement "W-WHAT KIND OF SICK ROMANCE IS THIS?"

"IT'S NOT" they shot back all seemed to have forgotten about Himekawa who was watching them patiently, they hadn't noticed him starring at Sakura but after another few more minutes of bickering he finally seemed to snap out of it.

"How much?"

Oga turned to him "Huh?"

"How much to make you my follower and to give me your women?"

Sakura felt her anger boil 'D-Did he just offer to buy me...'

"Listen here you damn moron if you think you can put a price on m-

Oga held up a hand to her mouth silencing Sakura who looked at him curiously. "Youvwanna buy her are you sure?"

Sakura started yelling out curses at Oga who was still holding his hand over her mouth.

"Not a bad deal, I say. I'll prepare whatever reward you desire. With the two of us combined running Ishiyama should be a cinch. After all you were the one who defeated Kanzaki right?"

Oga pointed to Sakura "Actually she was the one who threw him out of the window."

All of the guys in the room gaped "W-WHAT?"

"THAT CHICK DEFEATED KANZAKI?"

"ISHIYAMA'S OWN TKKH?"

"DEFEATED?"

"BY A PINK HAIRED GIRL?"

Sakura felt like she was going to blow a gasket and glared daggers at the men "If you want to take a flight I'll happily schedule one for you."

They gulped and backed away while Himekawa laughed "Now that's what I call hot"

Oga looked at Himekawa "Who are you exactly?"

His followers looked at Oga in shock "Hey don't play dumb."

"There's no way you've never heard of Himekawa-san if you go to Ishiyama!"

Oga stared at them calmly with a deadpan look before using a swift kick to send the two men that were talking into the ceiling.

"Never heard of him"

Himekawa laughed "Wow. Fine I'll fight you punk. If you beat me, I'll release the hostages"

"You sure you want to give up the hostages so easily?" Oga asked

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him wondering what he was playing at.

"It's fine their purpose was only to call you out here since we couldn't get your wife. Rather damn protective aren't you? Hear you won't let her out of your sights for more than fifteen minutes."

Sakura felt her brow twitch with annoyance 'Who the hell came up with that?'

"Anyway the hostages have no further value to me."

Himekawa smirked at Oga "Angry? Then come at me. Hit me right here" he gestured to his stomach and Oga didn't hold back or hesitate to land a punch to the man's gut sending him flying into the roof and landing back down with a thud.

Sakura raised an eyebrow "Oga?"

"Stand up; you had something on your stomach didn't you?"

Sakura glanced at her shoulder to take a look at the mark feeling it tingle somehow and saw that it was glower slightly. Little did she know Oga's mark was doing the same thing.

"Nice..." Himekawa said getting up and rushing forward towards Oga pulling out an iron rod but Oga blocked it with his arm though Himekawa seemed happy about it.

He pressed a button on the stick and you could see the sparks coming however Oga wasn't the least bit hurt.

"Baby Beel's crying hurts way more." he stated

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Himekawa turned to his minions "You guys use the hostages."

Sakura was quick to react to this as she pummelled half of them with ease until Hilda chose to jump in as well and help her clean up. By the end of it several heads were buried in the old building. Sakura smirked holding her fist.

"That felt good."

"I know what you are capable of now" Hilda said speaking to Himekawa "Be gone"

Oga whispered something to Baby Beel "Baby Beel, a man must follow through on something once he decides it."

Sakura felt the mark on her shoulder start to react and saw it glowing and producing a bright flame.

"I said that right?" Oga asked

Baby Beel nodded once "Da"

"Yeah but watching your friends get done in without doing something? That's not being a man at all"

Emerald eyes widened at Oga's words, a memory coming back to her

 _"Those who don't follow the rules are scum but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum."_

The flame grew around Sakura and Oga's forms and Baby Beels as well, though it didn't hurt it actually felt...good. Like...in a way that Sakura could describe it as it was power.

Amazing power.

Oga jumped into the air and drew back his fist before bringing it towards Himekawa "ZEBUL BLAST"

He sent Himekawa straight into the wall, he had somehow managed to tear apart the material of his clothes so you could see his stomach where there was a metal plate with a punch spot on it; and then it cracked in two showing the exact mark on his stomach.

'That's going to hurt even more when his organs relax.' Sakura thought before glancing at Oga's arm noticing there was a big mark with red stripes running all the way up his arm. Sakura glanced down at her arm warily and gaped in shock.

'WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?'

There was the exact same mark on her hand but the strangest thing is that she wasn't the one to use that power.

Hilda grasped both of their arms to examine the marks; she stared at them for a little while before stepping away. Yet someone in her eyes told them that she was very satisfied about something.

"Let's go" she said

"Hold it" Oga demanded "Don't you have something to say? It's not me...You made Baby BEEL WORRIED"

'Liar' Sakura thought

Hilda scoffed "The master doesn't worry for me he is just channelling your anger"

With that she and Alaindelon walked out of the building.

* * *

Sakura, Oga, Baby Beel and Furuichi were all sitting on a wall on the side of the road looking out at the sunset as it dipped into the ocean. Sakura thought it was better than the river.

"I did it again" Oga said

"Yeah sorry" Furuichi apologised

"Don't apologise now or I won't be able to sound cool"

"As I said you won't be able to" Sakura stated

"Who asked you?" snapped Oga

"By the way you lost the bet." Sakura stated

"I did not!" Oga argued and was ready to put up one hell of a fight when Sakura held up her hand to his face.

"But...I think we should just forget it." Sakura said with a small smile "After all I discovered something interesting about you."

Oga stared at her even more confused and a little freaked out "What?"

"You're scum."

"SAY WHAT?"

Sakura turned to Furuichi ignoring Oga's ramblings and got a good look at him; she noticed the wounds on his face "Furuichi come here a second"

"Hmm?" he asked moving closer to her

Sakura placed a hand on his face and started to heal his wounds "W-Wow" Furuichi said blushing slightly at how close he was to Sakura. "This is like a dream I had."

"Yeah whatever; keep it in your pants; or I'll stitch it to your forehead." Sakura said finishing off before drawing back.

"Hey how come you don't heal me when I'm hurt like when Baby Beel cries?" argued Oga

Sakura stared at him passively "There's not enough chakra in the world to heal you every time you get hurt."

"What was that?" Oga then noticed the mark on his arm and started to freak "WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?"

"You seriously just noticed it now?" asked Sakura

Oga started to go on and on about how this was all Furuichi's fault for getting captured while Baby Beel seemed to have rolled over from his side on Oga and wok

"Yes, things are getting exciting early." Sakura said to Baby Beel giving him a pat on the head

 **Another happy ending...well as happy as it can get; that's all for now hope all you wonderful readers enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to leave a review!**

 **Bye-bye**


	6. Playing doctor

**I'm totally wiped out from these exams and I know I haven't updated in a really long time so I hope you can forgive me and take this chapter as an apology.**

 **Read and enjoy**

* * *

"So world war one took place in...Ouch! Oga what the hell was that for?"

Sakura glared at her roommate, parental partner and rumoured husband as she rubbed the back of her head where he had 'lightly' whacked her with a pillow. Oga was sitting on the floor playing video games while Sakura was on the bed with Baby Beel who was sleeping soundly while Sakura was finishing yet another educational text book. She wanted to become more accustomed to this worlds way of learning while she was learning as much as she could she was focusing more on English, social studies, geography and pretty much any subjects she wasn't use to doing in school. Yes it may have seemed stupid considering that she was attending a school where there weren't any teachers but she enjoyed learning and it seemed to brighten her up a little.

"I told you if you're going to read don't do it out loud idiot" Oga snapped before returning to his video games "I think I'd prefer it when you were playing video games with me for two days straight at least you were more useful then."

Sakura gave him a heated glare but didn't raise her voice for it might wake Baby Beel and if there was one thing that baby didn't like it was seeing his 'parents' fighting with one another, other people sure go right ahead but with each other. That's asking for a one way ticket to voltage world.

"I did play with you earlier so stop acting like a baby; one is already bad enough for me-hazarders to my health in fact. Two will just out right kill me."

Oga clicked his tongue in annoyance as he continued pressing buttons on the console "Whatever; like you were really any good at these"

Sakura felt a tick on her forehead but suppressed the urge to beat the crap out of Oga otherwise all their efforts will have been in vain.

Five days

For five days Sakura and Oga had secluded themselves from the rest of the world and stayed inside of the house in an attempt to reduce Zebuls spell and it had actually started working. In the house there was nothing that would tempt them into a fight well except for each other. Surprisingly though five days flew by quicker than they thought it would. Oga showed Sakura how to play some video games and they did that for a few hours but Sakura got bored with constantly pushing buttons and felt like she was losing brain cells by the minute so she entertained herself by reading unfortunately there weren't a lot of story books in the house so Sakura had been deduced to reading old text books that Misaki had leant her-though they looked brand new.

"I refuse to spend hours on end every day playing video games" Sakura stated

"Whatever you-Ah!" yelled Oga suddenly in delight

"Shh" Sakura hissed at him

He pointed to his arm "Look, it reverted!"

Sakura gasped as she saw that the rest of the mark on his arm had gone back to normal to the mark on his hand only now. Sakura rolled up her sleeve and saw that her mark had gone back to normal as well now. Sakura smiled and so did Oga.

"We did it!" they cheered holding hands suddenly overcome with joy before jumping up and down happily together.

A voice cut into their moment "Well seems you two have been getting rather comfortable just do not do anything that the young master cannot see until his mature youth."

"Hilda!" they gasped stepping back away from the demon maid, she had been gone for the five days they were at home apparently having some business to attend to in the Demon world.

"What are you going on about?" asked Oga

Hilda pointed to their hands that were interlocked and they quickly released each other feeling their faces turn a slight pink.

"So what's gotten you two so ecstatic?"

Oga smirked and showed Hilda his hand "Read it and weep"

Hilda gasped when she saw that the mark had gone back to normal "You fools! You finally increased Zebuls spell and now..."

Oga laughed "Oh yeah what was it again? It'll increase if we keep beating the crap out of people? See now, we're just your average understanding citizens"

Sakura decided against saying anything at all to Hilda because it already looked like she was reaching a new level of pissed very quickly however Oga did not see the signs as clearly as Sakura.

"As long as we both stayed well behaved this thing goes back the way it was" Oga said

"Behave?"

Oga nodded "We stayed cooped up for a week playing video games-

Suddenly there was a loud cracking noise and they looked at the broken playstation split in half with Hilda's foot in the middle of it.

"You piece of shit slackers"

Sakura stared in shock while Oga screamed in rage "Everything I gained over the past week gone!"

Sakura was sure all of the neighbours could hear him.

'Well that's over' she thought looking at the broken machine, it may have been a waste of time but at least it kept her entertained somewhat and it was the only time that she and Oga had together where they weren't trying to rip each other apart.

'Least I still have the books' she thought but didn't say it out loud or Hilda might decide to set everything made of paper in the house on fire.

'I need to take a bath anyway' Sakura thought as she listened to Oga continue to rave at Hilda

"Do you have any idea how gran an adventure I had?" Oga yelled "Give me back my week of glorious splendour!"

Hilda turned around "Stop whining, I've brought better toys than that"

"Huh? A toy?"

"From the demon world?" asked Sakura gathering up her bath things so that she could get out of the room before something bad happened.

"Yes; it's a toy with which you two and the master can play with"

'I really don't like the sound of that' Sakura thought as she started looking for her clothes

Hilda was digging through the boxes she had brought with her and Sakura couldn't help but get just a little bit anxious, the analytical part of her mind told her that something from the demon world meant trouble after all look at Baby Beel.

Hilda was looking at a book of instructions "It looks like it needs to be set up"

"I'm just gonna go take a bath now" Sakura said walking towards the door just a few safe steps away from freedom, fifteen minutes was all she needed to avoid disaster however Hilda was having none of that as she threw her umbrella sword into the wall beside Sakura's head.

"Where are you going? You need to help set up as well, this is a parent job in any case" stated Hilda

Sakura and Oga sighed

A few minutes later they had managed to fit together the parts of the 'toy', it was a dark red colour with gold lining to indicate that those were the parts that needed to be connected and was making a type of large cube shape.

"What are we making?" asked Sakura as she stepped out of the cube to eye the contraption strangely.

"This instruction manual isn't very useful" Hilda commented flipping through the book "I thought it was a simple play room"

Sakura watched as Oga turned the last piece into place however when he did that a type of purple light started to spread around the contraption. Hilda tried to get out with Oga in time but it was too late and they were caged in.

Sakura knocked on the barrier around it as Oga and Hilda tried talking to her but she couldn't hear them. She pointed to her ears to indicate that the box was sound proof and Hilda went back to reading through the manual to figure a way out while Oga just glared around at it and then her. Sakura smiled, grabbed her clothes and skipped off to the bathroom figuring that they would find a way out by the time she got back.

Oga watched as Sakura left the room "I can't believe that bitch is leaving us stuck in here! Hilda did you find a way out yet?"

"This is similar to what you call an insect cage" Hilda explained looking around

"Insect cage?"

Sudden a face appeared on the manual in Hilda's hand and started explaining "Let's begin the instructions. Say that today we're having a family picnic and suddenly a rare magical beast appears. I want to capture it but I don't have any items handy on me! Doesn't that just, like always happens?"

"Uh no" Oga said bluntly

"For times like those...It's the portable magical beast capture cage! No monster can get away?"

Oga tapped the barrier around them "So we've been trapped in a cage that's meant for holding magical beasts?"

"Yes"

"Then how do we get out of here?"

"Hold on" Hilda said turning another page before the book started talking again

"Furthermore the opening and closing of the cage is controlled by key blocks, a children's toy that will stir their hearts!"

Oga slouched "Key block?"

Hilda pointed to the corner of the bed where a board with shape holes in them lied and four shapes next to it "Those I presume"

"As they play with the blocks and holes the cage opens and closes. If you can't solve it the cage will not open ever."

Oga gaped "You can take that feature and shove it!"

"Therefore during assembly please make sure to stand on the outside of the cage LOL"

"SHUT UP WHERE'S THAT STUPID PINK HAIRED MONSTER WHEN YOU NEED HER?"

* * *

Sakura sneezed rubbing her nose 'Am I coming down with a cold?'

She's been relaxing in the bathtub with no one to interrupt her sweet moments of happiness, she wondered if Oga and Hilda were still trapped in that contraption? Oh well, she'd help them get out later but Hilda had a manual so she was sure they'd get out on their own.

"Mmm, I have seven more minutes" Sakura said looking at the watch on the side of the tub, it was almost time to get out and return to the chaos, truth be told Sakura treasured those fifteen minutes she wasn't around Oga and Baby Beel not that Baby Beel wasn't adorable but he was hard to handle and his crying meant a world of pain for them and to top it off Oga was insufferable and noisy and really pushed her buttons.

Sakura climbed out of the tub wrapping a towel around her "I think I better get back and make sure they're alright"

* * *

Meanwhile Sakura had enjoyed a relaxing bath Oga and Hilda had spent the last few minutes trying to get Baby Beel to wake up so that he could get them out of the cage. Finally the baby stirred and rolled off of the bed before crawling towards them.

"Not that way" Oga tried telling him

"Can't he hear us?" Hilda asked

Baby Beel stared at the Oga and Hilda who looked like they were talking to him but he couldn't hear a thing.

"I think he's got it" Oga said

Hilda nodded "Yes it seems he understands"

But when he started rolling around on the floor it was clear he hadn't understood a thing. Eventually however Baby Beel found the toy lying in the corner and picked up the circle shape.

"Alright" Oga said "Now take that block and...

Baby Beel slipped it under the bed

"Put it under the bed?"

But then he pulled it back out and started moving it towards the board getting Hilda and Oga's hopes high. However instead of the circle shape he tried placing it in the triangle hole and when it wouldn't fit...he kept trying.

"Is he stupider than a chimp?" asked Oga

"Master stop it you're going to break it!" Hilda said

As if jinxing it the block broke after Baby Beel hit it a few more times

Oga slumped "Are you kidding me? Don't tell me I'm going to be stuck in here forever?"

Hilda saw Oga's body become engulfed in red flames of power and Baby Beel followed soon after

* * *

Sakura was walking back to the room when she felt a strange familiar energy coursing through her body and she knew then that she should pick up the pace. As she flung the door open there was an explosion and when the smoke cleared she saw Oga and Hilda standing around a broken cage. She gaped at the sight, she didn't think Oga would use his powers to break out of there. She also saw that Baby Beel was now awake.

'What exactly happened in the last fifteen minutes I was gone that resulted in this?' Sakura thought glancing around the wrecked room which she would probably have to clean.

Oga laughed "Hey, you see that?" he gloated "I punched the thing to smithereens"

"Dabu yaaaaa" cheered Baby Beel

Hilda smiled as well "And the Zebul spell has returned to its former state"

Sakura stopped and looked at her arm before freezing, Oga looked at his and was shocked silent. All their hard work of avoiding conflict for a week completely wasted. Baby Beel broke the silence as he hit another block against the remains of the cage and watched it crumbled laughing until Oga scolded him.

"WHAT ARE YOU SO HAPPY ABOUT"

* * *

"So you had a gran adventure this past week?" asked Furuichi "And even taught Sakura how to play?"

Sakura sighed as Oga and Furuichi went on about what happened the last week they had stayed out of school which had turned out to be a waste of their efforts because now Zebul's spell was back and it had been three days since Hilda came back from the demon world with that monster catching cage but the spell wasn't completely reverted yet. Sakura glanced at her arm and sighed again, it looked like she had a tattoo.

Oga, Furuichi, Baby Beel and Sakura were all sitting on the schools roof, the three teenagers were enjoying their lunch while Baby Beel was digging through a large purple sack they had brought to school.

"Oh what's that?" Furuichi asked pointing to Baby Beel who was half way in the large sack

"Those are toys from the demon world we brought with us to keep Baby Beel from getting bored"

"I said leave them at home but this idiot insisted on brining them" Sakura said placing her hands on her hips

"Would you rather deal with a bored Baby Beel and get electrocuted?"

"So you'd rather risk getting maimed some other way?" countered Sakura and then her eyes widened when she realised something.

"Shoot, I forgot Hilda told me that there wasn't any more milk at home and that bottle was Baby Beel's last" Sakura said running towards the door "Be back in less than fifteen minutes"

"Hurry it up" Oga yelled "I don't want to be shocked anymore than I need to!"

Furuichi shook his head "You're unbelievable Oga"

"Huh?" Oga asked

"You've got two cute girls living with you and yet you act perfectly normal! That's not normal"

Oga cocked an eyebrow at his friend "That doesn't make sense"

"No what doesn't make sense, is that you're playing house with Sakura-chan and you act like it's an everyday thing! Haven't you had any dirty thoughts about her?"

In turn for the comment and questions from his silver haired perverted friend Oga karate chopped Furuichi on his head making him land smack on the ground.

"Ouch" he moaned

"What dirty thoughts? I'm not you" Oga pointed out

"Still, it's been a while since she and Hilda moved in" Furuichi pointed out

"Hilda is a demon and Sakura's a girl with monster strength" Oga retorted matter of factly "They're deadly weapons"

"They're hot!"

"They're dangerous"

Furuchi sighed "Oga my friend, I predict a short and lonely life ahead of you"

Oga gave his friend and pissed off look "What was that?!"

"N-Nothing-ah look Baby Beel's taking out more toys"

The two boys watched as Baby Beel continued to scratch through the bag and throw out more toys, they appeared to be normal children toys.

"A stuffed animal and picture book?" asked Furuichi as he picked up the picture book and opened it all while smiling, he hadn't notice Oga backing away from him and placing his hands over his ears "It might be called the Demon world but children's toys are pretty much the same huh?"

And then something came out of the book and wrapped around Furuichi's head brining him towards the book all the while Oga ignored his struggles. Then he stepped on a toy that appeared to be a frog and there was an explosion.

It was official demon toys were much different than human world toys.

* * *

Sakura went over to the vending machine and found that the regular milk was once more gone...she sighed wondering if this school ever actually restocked the milk in the vending machine or if the delinquents in this place really just loved their milk.

'Guess Beel's having Yogurty for lunch' she purchased three boxes since she knew how much he actually enjoyed the yogurt however Sakura and Oga didn't for what goes in must come out and she didn't like what came out of him after a few hours of drinking this.

'Why the heck did Hilda have to forget to restock on his demon milk?'

"Hey is that Oga's wife?" she heard someone ask

"Yeah it is, what's she doing without her husband with her? Doesn't Oga like never let her out of his sights and follow her everywhere? Even to the bathroom?"

"Yeah but I heard a rumour that Oga only allows her to leave his side for a few minutes."

"Seriously, that sounds like one possessive husband"

"Exactly so we can use his wife against him-

"Hey" Sakura called appearing behind the five guys with a deadly aura around her that caused a shiver up their spines. Her eyes narrowed with a dark look on her face, she remembered very well that she shouldn't fight or harm anyone but she didn't hear anything about scarring them a little.

"O-Oga's wife"

"What was that you said about using me against Oga huh?" she sneered

"Uh-ah-oh-

Sakura cracked her knuckles and stomped her foot on the ground creating a crater where her foot landed. She was surprised this school was still intact.

"AND I'M NOT HIS WIFE"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!" they pleaded as they started running for their lives down the halls and vanished from her sight

Sakura smirked "Serves you right" she took a sip of the Yogurty and gasped "This is actually pretty good"

* * *

Sakura ran up to the roof sparring just a few short minutes as she had to go back to the vending machines to get more Yogurty for Baby Beel and herself.

"Hey guys I got-What the heck?!"

When she looked over at the two students she saw Furuichi out of his school uniform and now dressed in a short pink and white nurses dress with a glove on one hand wearing white stockings underneath and Oga was in a black nurses dressed lined with black wearing purple stockings and black boots and to top it off both of them appeared to be wearing makeup. She also saw that Baby Beel was wearing a doctor's coat and wearing a doctor's headgear.

Sakura couldn't hold in her laugh at the sight as she dropped the yogurt and clutched her sides "Wh-Wha-W-What the heck are you wearing?" she laughed "Finally deciding to come out of the closet?"

"YOU'RE WRONG" Oga and Furuichi shouted together as they tried to remove the clothing but claimed it wouldn't come off

"This thing is stuck!" exclaimed Furuichi

"No fucking way!" Oga yelled as he tried to pull it off

Sakura continued to laugh, she felt her face turn red and tears prick her eyes "You-you're sure it won't come off or you just don't want to remove it?"

"Shut up!"

"Dabu!" Baby Beel cheered happily

Sakura wiped her tears away still giggling "Let me guess someone messed with Demon Worlds toys?"

"Baby Beel opened this chest and this happened" Oga explained

"The chest?" asked Sakura looking at the purple chest that was next to Baby Beel

Sakura jumped when it started talking "Let's play Make Believe Demon World Doctor's addition. Playing pretend doctors and nurses let's raise a child full of compassion. In order to be more realistic the costumes are permanent until the one playing doctor cures a patient! Seriously it aint' coming off, no way! Taking em off ain't cool LOL"

Sakura laughed as Oga shouted "Keep the LOL to yourself!"

Furuichi wasn't looking to happy either having been dragged into yet another mishap thanks to Oga.

"Seriously for the rest of our lives?"

Sakura chuckled and patted Furuichi on his shoulder "Don't worry about it Furuichi you look great dressed like that"

"THAT'S NOT SOMETHING I WANT TO HEAR" he argued "You're mean Sakura-chan, I'm scared hold me!"

"Don't make me punch you" she warned

"We're not staying like this!" Oga said

"But Baby Beel's the doctor, let's face it he ain't curing anyone any time soon"

To prove his point Baby Beel took something from the box and threw it across from them before laughing happily. Sakura might not have a problem with Baby Beel staying like this at least he'd be dressed then.

Furuichi and Oga slumped wondering how they were going to get out of this that was until Oga got that creepy expression on his face and turned to Furuichi.

"Listen up" he said holding up his hand to show them the half reversed Zebul spell "This thing spreads the more we beat the crap out of people. Then shouldn't it retract the more we cure people?"

Sakura froze, that actually made sense to her, his plan to avoid fights had worked in reversing the spell so she might as well go along with his next idea after all if it worked then they wouldn't have to worry about staying good for so long and not beat the crap out of people because Sakura felt like she was going to lose it if she didn't let off some steam.

Oga picked up Baby Beel and let him stand on Oga's hand "Now let's get you out there to heal people!"

"Dabu!"

'I hope I don't regret this' Sakura thought as she glanced at the chest

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"NO FUCKING WAY" a pissed off pinkette's voice rang through the entire nurses room and hall ways of the school.

"Get down from there right now and let us cure you!" Oga ordered

Sakura shook her head "Forget it; there's no way I'm letting you use any of those things on me!"

"I knew this wouldn't work" Furuichi sighed

"Get down from there!"

"Never"

The current situation at hand was that they had all gone to the nurses office in hopes of using the medicine there instead of what was in the box but of course there was nothing in the nurses office aside from the beds with a few ripped curtains. The only thing in there was a dart board hanging on the wall and a few power tools obviously left by some students. So they had no choice but to take a look at what was in the box; however then Oga concluded that they needed a patient-one that hadn't fallen victim to the demon toy. This of course had all heads turning to Sakura and in reaction to that look of theirs she was up on the ceiling like a cat keeping herself there with chakra as there was no way in hell she was letting them do that.

"Come on!" Oga yelled trying to jump up and grab her "At least let us give you a shot!"

"I'll castrate you before you can try it out and don't think I won't; I'm a medic from my world I know how to do things to males that will make them wish they'd been born girls!"

Furuichi backed away at this and started looking through the box "Let's find something else"

"No, she has to take the medicine" Oga said and Baby Beel nodded  
"Da"

"Don't da, I don't want to be castrated!" Furuichi yelled

"You may be spared yet Furuichi" Sakura said from the ceiling "Anyway you can forget about me coming down from here until you decide I won't be participating as the patient!"

"Come down!" Oga said

"No" Sakura said watching as Oga tried to jump up to her but he couldn't, he grumbled and decided to leave her there for now.

"Fine whatever" Oga said

Furuichi pulled out another item from the box that looked like a pink patch, the box explained that it was called the Magic Power Sucky-Suck that sucks away unwanted magic.

"So it's like a compress?" asked Oga

"I think so" Furuichi said

"Hey Sakura-

"Forget it Oga!" Sakura yelled sticking out her tongue

Baby Beel placed one of the items on his arm and started to panic as it began sucking his magical power.

"Calm down' Baby Beel!" Oga said, he was really not in the mood to get electrocuted again but as the compress started to grow Baby Beel started to panic again and caused a ruckus. Sakura watched all of this from the safety of the ceiling. That was until the patch flew off of Baby Beel and then exploded near the door of the nurse's office and this was just as two people opened the door. Due to this they were now both lying on the ground.

"Oh crap" Furuichi muttered

Oga smiled sinfully "Perfect, our first patients"

'I don't like the sound of that' Sakura thought and then she noticed that Zebul's spell on her arm grew more. Oga was in the same boat as he looked at his arm.

"Oh shit"

"Nice going moron" Sakura hissed at him

"Shut up! You're not helping"

She stuck out her tongue at him making him get a red tick on his head and try to reach up to grab her again.

"Get down here you little pink haired monster and fight like a man!"

"Can't get me sucker!" Sakura shot back with a smug smile

"Oga calm down" Furuichi said

"Da" Baby Beel said

Turns out the reason for the explosion was because if you overflowed the magic power capacity it would explode and you shouldn't use it on high powered demons. Sakura couldn't help but wonder why they only gave the extra features a little too late.

They continued to search through the box in hopes of finding something to use to cure someone, they came across something called the annual probe for magical beasts meant to cure stomach aches, extra feature was don't use it on humans. The other item was a baby dragon cooling spray meant to cool burns but just when they thought they had something solid if the dragon got angry it would burn you instead, another thing was what looked like a sword with a horses head at the end called the Unicorn Syringe which was deemed too deadly, another was the Blackened chair x-ray machine and one of the strangest by far was the Ass mask and the last item was an explosive Korobokkur, the name was self explanatory.

"Great there's basically nothing in here that we can use" said Furuichi

"Aw too bad, looks like you guys are stuck like this for a while" Sakura said "I told you not to bring those toys to school"

Oga clenched his jaw in irritation "That's it, when you get down from there I'm going to-

"Down boy, down" Furuichi said "We have to find a way to get back to normal"

"We'll just have to wing-it!" Oga said

"Isn't that pretty much what you were doing in the first place?" asked Sakura bluntly "You really are a piece of shit slacker"

"THAT'S IT YOU LITTLE-

Oga grabbed a baseball bat that was lying in the room and tried to whack Sakura down like she was a pinnate while Sakura just threw insults at him which continued to get him riled up.

"I'm gonna get you!" Oga said

"Da,da" Baby Beel started to tear up making everyone freeze in their tracks

"OH CRAAAAP"

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Sakura fell off from her spot on the ceiling and landed right on top of Oga fried while Furuichi lied on the floor.

"You two couldn't argue behind closed doors like normal parents?" he huffed

"Shut up" Oga hissed lifting his hand until it landed on something...squishy?

Sakura froze "Oga..."

"Yeah" he asked his eyes still closed as he kept squeezing whatever it was.

"I SUGGEST IF YOU WANT TO GO HOME WITH THAT HAND YOU GET IT OFF MY CHEST."

Oga quickly retracted his hand; his eyes wide before he pushed Sakura off of him making her groan.

"Th-That's it, I'm gonna finish this if it's the last thing I do" Oga said as he got up and walked over to the two guys who were still lying on the ground, he looked at them with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Let's go Baby Beel"

A few minutes later the hall way to the nurses office was frozen and Goodnight Shimokawa, the two twins Ryuuji and Abe and poor Akubaba became victims that day of Baby Beel's and Oga's methods of 'healing'as they endured the unspeakable remedies of the Demon World toys.

Sakura watched from the nurses bed as Baby Beel poked them as if to check if they were cured or at least alive.

"Dabu"

"Well, Zebuls spell is still on my arm and you're both still dressed like cosplaying prostitutes so I'm guessing the plans not working out so well" Sakura said calmly

Oga picked up the baseball bat with nails in it and started heading towards Sakura with a deadly aura.

"Why you...I'll knock you out"

Furuichi however came to the rescue "Hey Oga, Baby Beel's going to cry if he see's you two fighting again"

Oga stopped and dropped the bat before Baby Beel saw him holding it and heading towards his 'mother'.

Sakura sighed, she wasn't exactly happy about this either after all Oga had only managed to increase the spell.

Furuichi suddenly spoke as he looked at Baby Beel "Hey that thing around Baby Beel's head, do you think that's some kind of medical device?"

Oga took the box and pointed it towards Baby Beel "It's Uroboro's Holy Light, shine the light on the patient and amazingly their injuries will be cured just like that.

Ok now that seriously just pissed Sakura off but seemed to brighten up Oga as he went to Baby Beel and activated the headgear. Just as it said surprisingly everyone was cured of their injuries caused by the other medical tools.

After that the costumes on the three vanished returning them to their normal state.

"The okama's have left the building" Sakura joked, she was really getting use to throwing insults around after spending so much time in this school.

To make things better Zebuls spell had returned back to normal on both Sakura and Oga.

"Alright" Oga said lifting up his arm in triumph.

Baby Beel cheered as well with Oga, the celebrations didn't last long though when Oga accidently kicked the box with the bomb in it when Abe got up and called him out. There was a huge explosion as promised and the end results were less than satisfactory because now Zebul's spell had increased once more and Oga was less than pleased.

He laughed darkly at Abe "I thought I'd finally gotten it to revert...What the hell have you done you bastard!?"

Oga, Baby Beel and Sakura became engulfed in the red flames once more and that usually meant trouble.

Oga attacked every single 'patient' in the room that day luckily no one was killed.

* * *

"Welcome back" Hilda said before smiling "I take it your day was well seeing as Zebul's spell has returned"

Sakura and Oga stood in front of the demon maid both with marks on their uniform and a couple of singes.

"You've both appeared to have done your roles well as parent's"

Sakura glanced at Oga as he chuckled humorously "See what I can do when I try?"

"You mean no matter how hard you try you always fail? That doesn't seem like something to laugh about" Sakura stated

Oga stopped and glared at Sakura "You...you were throwing around your comments all day watching me suffer. I'm gonna pay you back for that right now"

Oga continued to laugh like a maniac as he chased Sakura throughout the entire house with Baby Beel on his back mistaking this as a good game of tag instead of a life or death situation or another parent fight.

Sakura ran through the house avoiding Oga, jumping on the furniture and yelling for her life.

"Get away from me you perverted bastard!" Sakura exclaimed protecting her chest with her arms

"It's not like there was much to grab anyway!" Oga commented back

"WHAT"

Oga's sister came in to watch the chase "Ah young love."

"YOU'RE WRONG"

 **There you have it.**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7:Park debut

**Well exams have ended and I have decided that it was time to post for a few stories to celebrate.**

* * *

At Ishiyama hospital in room 402 lied two severely injured delinquent patients these two patients were none other than Kanzaki Hajime and Himekawa Tatsuya.

Kanzaki reached for a fruit in the basket that he had been sent just as he did Himekawa copied his movements to take a fruit as well.

"Keep your paws offa my get-well basket, four eyes"

"What how could you be so stingy?" asked Himekawa "You could at least spare me a banana"

"Huh? As if...I'll crack your friggin skull open baldy"

"I'm not bald look at my lovely do buddy" Himikawa said as he continued to struggle with his hand over Kanazi's

"Yeah I am, and a ducks ass ain't something you wear in a hospital idiot"

"How much?" Himiekawa continued to keep his calm voice

"Huh?"

"How much for you to give me a banana"

"3 million"

And then the calm atmosphere evaporated into a fit of chaos as the two injured patients began throwing things at one another.

"THAT'S EXTOTION HELL NO"  
"Shut it the son of a company president ain't got no right to complain! And why are we in the same hospital room anyway?"

From the front of the door stood Natsume and Shiroyama watching the two fight as they threw anything they could get a hold of at one another.

"Oh my" said Natsume, he was holding a fruit basket in his hand addressed to Himekawa "It's so lively in here. Himekawa you've got a gift!"

Kanzaki took a bite out of his banana before talking "Kuneida?"

"That women's back?" asked Himekawa as he swallowed a bite of his banana from his own get-well basket.

"Yes" said Shiroyama "She finished her takeover of North Kanto yesterday"

"She's even more powerful than ever" stated Natsume with a smile on his face

"It's just a gaggle of girls in the end" hissed Himekawa

"Yeah, she ain't taking over Ishiyama"

"Now now" calmed Natsume "Kunieda is no easy pickings. She's strong and has deep support. She had the charisma to unify all of the girls of Ishiyama when she was just a first year. I wouldn't be surprised if she came back and brought Sakura-chan into her recruits to"

Kanzaki scoffed "That women"

"Now now" said Himekawa with a smirk on his face "Wasn't she the one who threw you out of a window?"

Kanzaki glared at him in return "You wouldn't be able to beat her either just like you couldn't beat Kunieda!"

"That's just because I'm a feminist" defended Himekawa "I can't fight seriously against women"

"Nonsense, rumours were you got your ass handed to you"

Natsume spoke up between the two "Anyway it doesn't seem like Tojou's group is interested in uniting Ishiyama at the moment. I guess we're all in good little Oga-chan's hands for now"

That just pissed of Hajime and Kanzaki to the point where they started claiming how they were going to heal in just a few days.

Natsume and Shiroyama left the room before things got messy.

"This is going to be fun"

"Natsume you're such a..." Shiroyama trailed off "Oh yes by the way why would you get a basket for Himekawa? I thought that was for Kanzaki like the one you sent to him before?"

Natsume looked back at his large friend "Actually I'm more of just the delivery boy helping out someone who asked me to send the baskets to them, truth be told I don't think Kanzaki and Himekawa know who it was that actually sent them the baskets since they didn't look at the note"

"Who?"

"Haruno Sakura"

* * *

"So Sakura-chan how have you been doing dealing with Tatsumi , Baby Beel and going to Ishiyama?" asked Misaki as she took a sip of her tea

The pinkette smiled at her 'sister in law' "I've been fine"

"You haven't made any friends there huh?" asked Mrs's Oga

Sakura thought for a moment "Well-

Oga turned his head from his place on the couch to look at the four women gathered around the table having tea while his dad played with Baby Beel trying to get him to smile of course that wasn't working out.

"Why would she? All the guys there are idiots who try to hit on her and then she hits them"

Sakura flushed in embarrassment "T-There aren't any girls there though..."

"Oh" said Misaki "The school is actually mixed but not a lot of people actually know that, I suppose you won't see the girls there now because of their leader. They usually go to take over another school."

Sakura nodded, there was a lot more to that school than she thought

* * *

"Look its Grandpa" Mr Oga said as he lifted Baby Beel into the air "Peek a boo"

"Beel-chan doesn't smile all that much" said Mss Oga

"After starring at Tatsumi's face all the time his grumpiness must be contagious"

Sakura laughed slightly at that and Misaki smiled "Sadly it seems he takes more after his father than me"

"Yes, I guess so" Misaki said "That's kinda unfortunate"

"Would you two quit it?" Oga snapped before turning back his head to look at the TV what he was actually looking at was the mark on his arm and wondering how exactly he was going to get rid of it. Sakura was in the same boat and just as worried but she didn't seem to show as much concern as Oga had because she said the simplest thing to do would be to stop fighting for a while but she should know by now that that wasn't possible for him.

"Now that I think about it Hilda-chan doesn't smile that much either"

"Is that so?" Hilda asked Misaki

After Baby Beel seemed to be getting even more disinterested with Mr Oga he tried showing Baby Beel he's sliding grovel but he remained unimpressed. Misaki said it was because he was just a daddy's baby.

"Oh yes, why don't you take Beel-chan for his park debut?" asked Miss Oga

Oga looked over at the table "Huh?"

"That's a great idea" said Misaki "He should definitely make some friends his own age"

"What is a park debut?" asked Hilda curiously

"It's where one first joins the community of children and parents at the park" said Mrs Oga "Swapping information, asking for advice, also he can make friends near his own age. Of course thanks to Tatsumi my park debut was a complete disaster"

Sakura giggled "I can imagine"

She pictured a small baby Oga Tatsumi with a yellow pacifier in his mouth glaring at the other babies and punching out insects...now that she thought about it Baby Beel was scared of insects.

"Cute" Sakura said laughing now

Misaki smiled before she punched her brother at the back of his head "This one's a keeper Tatsumi, anyway you two should defiantly go take Beel-chan to the park besides that you haven't really spent a lot of time together outside of the house or school"

"Because we don't want to" Oga stated "It's already bad enough we're living together-Ah"

Misaki had gotten him in a chock hold "How rude take that back; she's your fiancé!"

Sakura didn't do anything to stop the madness as she watched Oga try and get out of his sister's grip while Baby Beel crawled over to Sakura and tugged on her leg, she placed him on her lap as she finished off her tea.

"He's a mommy's boy it seems" said Mrs Oga

Sakura simply smiled really not sure how to respond to that as Baby Beel looked up at her with gleaming eyes.

* * *

"Damn she got stronger" hissed Oga as he rubbed the side of his head

"Ha, never thought I'd see you brought to your knees by a girl" Sakura said

"Oh shut your trap you monster girl, my sisters just like ya. You all think you're so tough and scary"

"Want me to show you just how scary I can be?"

Sakura was lying behind him on his bed reading a book until Hilda picked up Baby Beel and held him out towards them stopping their glaring competition.

"Enough you two go and make your debut"

"What?" they asked

"It seems this park debut is indispensable for the young masters development ; as the parents the two of you must go. Take him"

Sakura watched as Baby Beel held out his arms and started kicking his legs waiting for them to take him, she knew Oga wouldn't be doing that anytime soon so she took Beel and held him in front of her.

"Why won't you go?" asked Oga

Hilda's face contorted to that close to sadness as she spoke "I...sister"

"You have a sister?"

"She made a play for her young sisters husband but it turns out that he used to be her boyfriend. Then the little sister realised that she might be in love with her half brother"

"Hilda what the heck are you talking about?" Sakura asked

"You see...I must watch this closely starting at 1:30 pm"

Oga gaped "A SOAP OPERA, THAT'S WHAT'S SO IMPORTANT?"

* * *

"And why did you call me out here exactly?" Furuichi asked in annoyance as he sat next to Sakura who was bouncing Baby Beel on her lap making him laugh while Oga sat on the other side of her on the park bench near the fountain.

"Cause I felt like it" Oga stated "There's no way I'm staying at the park alone with the pink haired monster"

Sakura clenched her jaw in annoyance and glared at him

"Why did I have to take a baby to the park with a couple?"

"We're not a couple!" argued Sakura

"We've gotta park debut him..." Oga said dully

Suddenly Furuichi seemed to light up as he spoke "Park debut? Park...mothers...young mothers...Another man's wife...in the early afternoon"

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the silver haired boy "I'm sure I've thought this before but you're really twisted Furuichi"

But he wasn't listening "Thank you Oga, you have and always will be my friend"

With that Furuichi ran off skipping happily through the park luckily the place was so big Sakura had hope that he might get lost and never be found again or the women in this park would beat him with their baby bags; burry him in the sandbox and he will never be heard from again.

'One can dream' Sakura thought

Oga leaned back against the bench in annoyance "Man he's useless...Baby Beel"

Sakura and Oga then noticed Baby Beel looking at a father and his daughter, the father was lifting the child up in the air and going 'Upsy daisy'

He pointed towards them "Da"

"I guess we could" Sakura said standing up and picking up Baby Beel under his arms. She started to lightly throw him up in the air and catch him making him laugh until Oga came and caught him mid-air.

"You're doing it wrong" he said lifting Baby Beel up with one hand and reeling back, this caused Sakura to get a bad feeling but it was too late she watched as Oga hurled Baby Beel into the air sending him flying.

"Upsy daisy!" he said watching how far he flew with a smile on his face, Sakura came up behind him and punched him at the back of his head

"YOU IDIOT WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING?" she screamed

Then Oga snapped as if realising his mistake but it wasn't at all what Sakura was meaning "Oh crap if he's more than 15 metres we're dead!"

She watched as he started zooming off "THAT'S NOT THE ONLY CONCERN"

As Sakura ran after him she couldn't help but think how stupid Oga was and how heartless he seemed to be.

'I know that if he gets more than 15 metres it's dangerous but...' she glared at the back of Oga's head as they ran 'He didn't think where Baby Beel would be landing, he might actually kill this child before giving him away'

* * *

Further into the park three mothers were chatting together about something or more like gossiping about the latest rumours around town.

"And that delinquent is always carrying around a baby..."

"Oh yes I've heard of this as well for some reason the baby's always naked"

"Isn't that child abuse? What of the mother?"

"Apparently she allows it and she's a delinquent to, I heard she died her hair pink!"

The mothers gasped "Pink!? What a horrible hair colour"

One of the mothers then noticed someone "Oh look. Taking a walk again Aoi-chan? You're such a good girl"

They saw a young girl with long black-blue hair with light navy blue eyes wearing a yellow skirt frilly white top and carrying a baby with black hair and blue eyes in a baby carrier on her back. She also wore glasses and a light pink hat.

"Hello" she said before walking off

"Who's that?"

"She's the daughter of the temple priest in 5th block"

"My, she's young"

"Only 17 years old!"

The mother's gasped in disbelief "17 years old?"

"My young people these days"

Meanwhile the girl known as Aoi felt a twitch of annoyance towards the three gossiping mothers who clearly had nothing better to do with their day other than talk behind peoples backs and not very secretly.

'He's not even my son, Kouta's my little brother' she thought and was about to turn around to tell the mothers that when something flying through the air caught her attention. It was a flying baby! And he was naked.

Oga came running pass the girl to catch Baby Beel just in time before he hit the ground.

"That was close" Oga said "I wasn't really thinking back there, 15 metres and I'd be dead. Upsy daisy's a game of life and death"

Sakura panted slightly as she caught up to Oga, boy he could throw far! She hit him at the back of his head hard.

"You idiot!"

"Ouch! What was that for not like he got more than 15 metres"

"You're unbelievable" Sakura said shaking her head in disbelief her eyes closed "Listen up Oga, I know that you're trying to get rid of Baby Beel and you don't actually give a damn about him but you could be a little more conscious and think that he isn't just a demon, he's also still a child who-

Sakura stopped when she realised that Oga wasn't in front of her anymore and had gone to talk to the three mothers in hopes of getting this park debut thing over with but it didn't work out as he succeeded in scarring the mothers instead with that evil smile of his.

'This park debut is going to be a complete disaster' Sakura thought as she watched the mothers run for their lives.

Then she noticed a girl that hadn't run away, she walked up to Oga and gave his shoulder a put Baby Beel on his back and looked at the girl before grabbing her shoulders and speaking.

"Please, do it with me!"

The girl Aoi flushed red while Sakura face palmed herself in disbelief

'To think he would put it like that' she thought frowning, she understood what he meant but do it but the girl clearly misunderstood.

What surprised Sakura was that she didn't run away when Oga said that.

'Am I being confessed to?' Aoi thought blushing

The dark haired girl started babbling nervously "I-I can't just like that..."

After a minute or two Sakura decided to interrupt before Oga scared their last hope off as well.

"Hello I'm sorry about this idiot but we were wondering if you would do a park debut with us?" Sakura asked witha friendkly smile

The girl froze "Park debut?"

Oga nodded "Yeah that's what I asked; I didn't need yo u butting in though" he said looking at Sakura

"You caused a misunderstanding you naive idiot" Sakura told him as he bent down to her level only to have her flick his forehead.

"You can't have a park debut like that" Aoi said as she sat on the bench with her little brother now sitting beside her

"Well it's not like we actually know what to do!" Oga said leaning back on the bench

Sakura was seated in the middle with Baby Beel in her lap, the other baby she learned was named Kouta

"Park debut's aren't so easy" Aoi said

"So what exactly do we do at park debut's?" Sakura asked

"Well actually...I was only starting today" she pulled out a small pink book from her bag and started reading "We'll start with introduction"

Then looking at the scary expression on Oga and Baby Beel's face she shook her head "Or not"

Round two

"Casually bring up a mutual topic like baby supplies" read Aoi

Oga brought out the purple handbag where they kept Baby Beel's things in "All I have are the diapers at the pacifier"

Sakura glared at him "Seriously, you forgot his milk again?!"

"What you made him milk?" asked Oga

Sakura whacked him against his head "Yes I did and now we don't have anything to give him when he cries"

"There's a vending machine in that direction, we can just go get him some yogurt again" Oga defended as he rubbed the back of his head

Sakura sighed and smiled at Aoi "I'm gonna have to leave you guys for a little while to continue this debut without me. I'll be back soon please make sure to watch him"

Sakura ran off and then turned back for a moment before yelling to Aoi "I wasn't talking about the baby by the way!"

"Hey!" Oga yelled back at Sakura but she was already further down, she didn't have to worry now for a full fifteen minutes from being shocked by Baby Beel.

"Will she be alright?" asked Aoi wondering what exactly the relationship between the girl and this guy was

"Huh yeah, anyway let's just continue"

"Oh right, the diapers what brand are those?"

"Daipies" Oga said

Aoi smiled "The ones called mystical diapers?"

Oga nodded "Yeah that's right"

Aoi pushed Oga forward and spoke loudly "Did you just say those are teh mystical diapers everyone was talking about?"

The three mothers became interested and rushed towards them but not too close

"Daipies?"

"No way!"

"Amazing where did you buy them?"

Oga was the only one remaining calm throughout the conversation "You see, at the drug store in front of the train station these bank robbers came by. After I put em all down the manager there gave me a life time supply"

That just ended up chasing the mothers away

Round three

Aoi looked through the book "Round three get the children to play with a toy...I didn't bring any"

"Neither did I" Oga said

"I have one the master can use" Alaindelon appearing out of nowhere

"When the heck did you get here?" asked Oga backing away in suprise

"It's only chivalrous for a gentlemen to help those in need" he said

Oga got a red tick on his head "That's not what I meant"

"Who is he?" asked Aoi

"He's uh...Baby Beel's..."

"I am related to the child and my name is Alaindelon" he bowed his head "At your service"

Aoi bowed down to "At your service too?"

As she was bowing she hadn't seen Alaidelon split in half and take out a toy that looked like a purple dragon but the three mothers had seen it.

"Now please use this toy if you'd like" he said

"Thank you very much" Aoi said taking the toy but couldn't help but wonder where it had come from before turning to the mothers "Um...why don't we let them play together with it?"

Only to further panic the mothers the dimension travelling demon split open again and gave Oga the exact same toy before the toy that Aoi was holding opened its mouth and made a noise that scared them off when Aoi wasn't looking.

"What's with them?" she asked before turning back to Oga "Sorry it doesn't look like anything worked..."

Oga suddenly grasped both of her hands in his and looked her straight in hte eyes "Aren't we forgetting something more important than toys?"

Aoi flushed red 'D-Doesn't he have a girlfriend? T-That pink haired...'

Aoi started bumbling the same thing as before about how they hardly knew each other and was about to mention Sakura when Oga turned to the two baby's sitting on the bench watching them.

"Like this Baby Beel" he said

Baby Beel turned to Kouta and held up his hands and Kouta took them as the two started to struggle against one another.

"That's right Baby Beel" Oga said

"What are you doing?" asked Aoi

"The Park debut match?"

"I think you're confusing this with K-1" stated Aoi

As Kouta and Baby Beel continued their struggle and were cheered on by Oga, Aoi and Alaindelon Baby Beel was pushed back and fell off of the bench losing the 'Pard debut match'.

"Don't cry Baby Beel" Oga begged looking as the tears gathered in the green haired baby's eyes

Alaindelon spoke "I sense Furuichi-dono is in trouble! If you'll excuse me"

"Wait" Oga called

Alaindelon came back and split open handing Oga a frog type of toy while Aoi wasn't looking again

"Now squeeze the end part"

Oga did as he was told and it exploded, it seems he had forgotten about that toy from the last time.

"If you do that it'll explode now excuse me"

Oga glared at Alaindelon before turning back to the bench where Baby Beel and Kouta were only to find that they were missing!

* * *

'I can't believe how far the vending machine actually was' Sakura thought with a pout as she placed the coin into the machine and got Yogurty. One should be enough until they get back home hopefully.

"Stupid Oga, he should've remembered to bring the bottle" she muttered under her breath as she bent down to get the drink, a shadow loomed over her.

"Oh little lady, I haven't seen you around here before are you new?"

Sakura turned around and saw a man in a police uniform giving her a rather lecherous smile

"Yes officer" Sakura said calmly

"You here by yourself?" he asked getting a rather sick hopeful gleam in his eyes

She shook her head "No, I'm not actually" she stated before walking off

"Oh did your friend leave you alone?"

"No, he just made me get a drink. He's not the most responsible person but I have to live with him can't even consider him a friend more like my abuser" Sakura said as she continued walking

"So where is he? Want me to sort him out? Abuse is against the law in this country you know" he said but Sakura just ignored him

The officer was about to grab her arm when a women with a baby came running towards him screaming

"Officer, officer you have to help. My friends and I want to report a delinquent who's abusing his child and terrifying mine! He's got this big guy with him that split open! And tried to give us a toy that almost ate my child alive!"

"What?" the officer asked in confusion

Sakura gasped, it only took the word delinquent for her to figure out what was going on before she dashed forward towards the last place she had seen Oga and Aoi.

'That idiot, what did he do this time?'

She ignored the officer calling for her as she kept running on her way, the good news about this was that she hadn't had to continue to resist the urge to pound that man into the ground so hard he became a part of it.

* * *

When Sakura finally found Oga he was with Baby Beel, Aoi and Kouta who were seated on a park bench again.

"Y-You're back" Aoi said

Sakura nodded "Sorry, took longer than expected"

She turned to Oga "What exactly have you been doing during this debut?"

"Huh?" asked Oga

"Don't play dumb with me! You're supposed to be helping Baby Beel with his park debut and instead you're doing other things!"

Aoi froze dead in her tracks as her mind started to wonder as she watched the two bicker like a couple

'A-Are they th-the p-parents and is she the mother?' wondered Aoi before her jaw dropped 'I-If that's true the-then problems with their relationship? It's not uncommon'

"Officer he's over there"

"Hurry"

Sakura mentally groaned as she recognised the voice

"H-hold it"

"A toy that nearly ate your child?" the officer asked as the mother pulled him along "I'm sure your eyes were playing tricks on you"

"Of course not! I'll sue you for dereliction of your duty!"

"Anyway there's clear evidence of child abuse right in front of you!"

'Crap, I don't get this' the officer thought 'I wanted to get home early and play my video games...'

He stopped when he spotted Aoi and Sakura talking with each other

'Ooooh luck me! Sometimes this thankless job has it's perks' he thought he glanced at Oga with a slight glare stepping in the space that separated Oga from the two girls

'He's alone? The big guy they mentioned isn't with him. Lucky me'

He placed his hands on his hips as he spoke "You there, is it true you scared those women with something? And they also said something about child abuse?"

He looked at Baby Beel "Now that I look at him, he's not wearing anything"

"Oh yeah?" Oga said "Don't screw with me buddy. If anything I'm the one being abused by him!"

Sakura scoffed interjecting as she placed her hands on her hips "I wouldn't put it that far idiot, you're the one who forgot to bring his bottle with"

Oga glared at her from behind the officer as he got up from his crouching position "Keep that up and I'm not gonna let you sleep again!"

And by that he meant that like before when she laughed at Oga for his misfortune of increasing Zebul's spell after working so hard all day to revert it he meant he was going to push off Baby Beel onto her at night and then deliberately wake him up and making him cry by putting an insect on his face which resulted in a painful shock of course Oga was a safe distance behind the door then.

Sakura was about to give a retort of her own to Oga for what he said since this was their typical banter but the officer stepped in.

"Listen here you punk, don't go talking to a lady like that. Let me teach you a thing or two about being polite. I'd like you to come to the station for now"

"Huh?" Oga asked in annoyance

He then turned back to Sakura and Aoi "And you, I'd like you to come along as well to file a report against this guy"

"For what?" asked Sakura

"For clear abuse, he basically confessed himself to it!"

"T-that's not it at all" Sakura said quickly realising the misunderstanding at hand "He's not abusing anyone!"

The officer turned around and grabbed Oga by his Zebul spell arm but Aoi spoke up this time

"W-Wait without evidence..."

"Huh why are you defending him?" he asked "I see. So that's it. You're the same as him"

When the officer said that he was looking right at Aoi "Ah, there goes my fantasy...I had hoped you'd be a better girl than that"

Aoi narrowed her eyes "Oh yeah"

"Man, you human trash just go stickin together so soon...and you as well" he said looking at Sakura "You must not value yourself too much if you'd let a guy like this knock you up. How old are you girls?"

"17"

"16" Sakura said giving the same narrowed eye look as Aoi was to the officer

The officer groaned "You two really should get better taste in guys. Both of you going out at the same time with a guy like this; is a total waste! It's like you're pimps. Delinquents like him are social trash and always will be! And he's got a bastard kid already. Girls like you have it worse off though, teenage mothers are seen as nothing more than a good time, that dyed pink hair of yours is enough of a ridiculous give away that you want attention. Now after you have a kid you're still sticking around with an abusive bastard father because you're desperate. If you brats keep raising more brats the country's in big trouble"

Aoi drew back her hand and was about to hit the officer when Sakura suddenly landed her foot right in his baby makers.

"There, that should stop you from worrying about any more brats" she stated

As he crouched over he looked at Sakura who was starring down at him with a calm look on her face "You bitch. You think you'll get away with this? That's a serious crime! Assaulting a police officer! I'll throw you in the slammer and lock away the key! You and your bastard boyfriend"

Oga smirked as he lifted up the officer, he had an evil smile on his face now

"Look what we have here, I was thinking about slamming you into something. Gotta" he held the officer over a trash can before bringing him down "Take out the trash!"

After flinging him into the trash can leaving the three mothers gaping in disbelief and Aoi looking at him like he was crazy, Oga grabbed Sakura's wrist with Baby Beel on his back and started running.

"Later"

Aoi turned to her brother "Let's go home Kouta"

"Ai"

As Aoi looked back she realised she hadn't asked either of the two for their names and yet she had spent nearly the entire day at the park with them so strange...

* * *

Sakura walked with Oga back to the house, they were silent throughout that entire walk. Well Sakura was since she hadn't really answered any of Oga's questions or even yelled at him when he told her that he had lost Baby Beel for a second time that day. She was unusually quiet.

"Are you mad because of what that guy said back there?" Oga asked bluntly glancing over at her

She looked over at him

"Don't worry about it, why would you give a crap about what people say about you?" Oga asked

"Suppose I was just a little taken back, I had no idea that was how you were portrayed if you were a teenager carrying around a baby" Sakura said calmly

"Huh? Come on, that's just stupid." Oga said

"Dabu" Baby Beel nodded

'That's not even what's actually bothering me' Sakura thought, she didn't care about being mistaken for a delinquent or what she was called. What she realised was that this police officer took one look at her and judged her by what he saw. Stating things that weren't true and she had done the exact same thing to Oga; she hadn't bothered to get to know the real him. She just judged his appearance and actions and concluded his motives. For that she felt horrible. He may have been rough around the edges but...when she thought about it all those times they fought with another he had never raised his hand to her even when she did. He may have wanted to get rid of Baby Beel but he hadn't been quick to thrust the child at someone he later discovered would only end up harming Baby Beel or abandoning him, he may have found people ruthless enough to take Baby Beel off his hands but when he spotted the slightest thing he didn't seem to approve of he refused to give him to them.

'Now that think about it' Sakura thought glancing at Oga 'That's right...he hadn't made a move on the officer until I kicked him and that girl nearly smacked him'

"What?" Oga asked noticing that Sakura was now looking at him

The pinkette shook her head "Nothing dummy"

She grabbed Baby Beel from his shoulders and started running making Oga run after them as he called her back and mentioned the 15 metres.

'Oga Tatsumi, there might be more to you than I thought'

* * *

As Aoi walked up the stairs to the temple and her home she passed all of the girls gathered around that greeted her. She walked with a stoic expression on her face much different than when she was at the park a few minutes ago.

As she walked up there were two girls only waiting for her at the top

"Welcome back Madame Aoi" the red headed girl said bowing slightly

"I have returned" she said

They continued to speak back in the house near the shrine

"You went to the park in that outfit again?"

"I had no choice. You can't have the leader of the Red Tails, the strongest ladies of Kantou seen carrying around a child"

Aoi said this as she placed down her classes and removed her two pony tails, the red headed girl watched as Aoi finished dressing

"As expected of you Madame Aoi"

The other women stood outside at the entrance "Madame, it is time for the general meeting"

"Yes I'm coming now"

Aoi was now dressed in a tight white jeans with bandages wrapped around her chest with a long white coat over her.

On the coat in big red Kanji read the name Kunieda Aoi

 **And that ends that; I hope you all enjoyed this chapter with Kuneida**


	8. The queen returns

**And here's another chapter that I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

"Kunieda Aoi?" asked Sakura in a hushed tone

"Yes that's right" said the voice on the other side of the line on the phone "She's come back now and has gotten massive support. I'm afraid I couldn't tell you sooner."

"That's ok, you've done a pretty good job with keeping me informed" Sakura stated smiling slightly "So how strong is she?"

"Very, Kanzaki-kun and Himekawa couldn't defeat her"

Sakura smirked "Sound's very interesting"

"Mmm; I'm certain she'll have it out for Oga-chan better keep an eye out today"

"Sure" Sakura said before switching off her cell phone "Now if only I didn't have to make private phone calls in the bathroom."

* * *

"So tasty?" Sakura heard Oga ask Baby Beel as she walked into the room, he was feeding him a bottle.

"Dabu"

Sakura chuckled as she took a place next to Hilda on the bed "Someone's found their maternal instincts"

"Huh?"

"You've gotten the hang of that" Hilda said "That's excellent"

"After getting shocked every time he cries and Sakura forgets to feed him heck yeah I got the hang of it"

Sakura narrowed her eyes "Pardon me Oga but last time I checked it wasn't just my job to feed him."

"Isn't stuff like this supposed to be the women's job?" Oga asked back

"Oh? Men and women have equal rights in the human world" pointed out Hilda "I hear that men are now playing active roles in child rearing."

Sakura nodded in agreement "That's right"

Oga stood up "That's out there! But this is my house."

"Oga-kun" they all heard someone call from outside

Looking out of the window they saw Furuichi standing with an unusually happy smile on his face.

"Let's go to school together!"

"What are you twelve?" Oga asked before grabbing his bag while Sakura took her bag and Baby Beel's bag with his toys and supplies in it.

"I will be sure to bring the rest of the masters milk later, there's only one bottle left." stated Hilda

Sakura nodded "Ok"

Hilda stared at Sakura for a while until the pinkette became uncomfortable "What?"

"Until now the two of you have been trying to push the master onto someone else. You fiends. The master choosing you is proof of your strength. You should take pride in that."

Sakura glanced over at Baby Beel on Oga's back 'Pride huh?'

"Hurry up" called Furuichi

"Shut up" Oga yelled back

* * *

As they walked to the school Sakura's mind kept wondering over to what Hilda had said to her, yes without a doubt they were trying to push Beel onto someone else but that was only because they wanted to break the contract. Oga wanted nothing to do with this in the first place and Sakura wasn't even a part of this world so of course she would want to just go home. She took no responsibility for this world and didn't want to become a demon parent.

'It's not like things have been that bad though' she thought 'I got to see a lot of strange things and met some good people but...this isn't my world that's the only problem. I wonder though if I had stayed back there and Baby Beel had remained with me would I have kept him still? His mission is to destroy humanity after all'

She looked at Baby Beel, an infant and yet he was going to be responsible for the destruction of humanity?

'And we are as well' Sakura thought clutching her school bag; this baby was a demon what would happen when he grew up? If Oga had thought more he would realise that if they gave this baby to someone else then humanity may still be in danger of being destroyed.

'That's why he can't come with me' Sakura thought narrowing her eyes 'We have to find someone else to take Baby Beel, chances seem pretty slim of anyone actually using Beel's power to destroy humanity so...I shouldn't worry about who we give him too'

Sakura knew that they had already missed out on so many chances to give Baby Beel away because one of them had a problem with the people.

'I should just stop caring, the sooner we give him to someone the sooner I'll be able to go back home' Sakura thought

Oga looked at Furuichi warily "Why are you on cloud nine?"

"Because the queen has returned" stated Furuichi with a bright smile

"Who?" asked Oga in confusion

"The queen. Ishiyama's queen"

"Queen?" Sakura muttered under her breath, she remembered the phone call this morning...could it be?

* * *

Sakura was surprised to see that when she got to school there were actually other girls there; she was close to thinking that this school was an all boy's school. And now she had a clear explanation for Furuichi's unusual enthusiasm to come to school.

"It's like late sakura are blooming in this decrepit Ishiyama" exclaimed Furuichi

Sakura smacked him over his head for that comment "Ouch Sakura-chan"

"Shut up" Sakura sighed taking a sip of her yogurt since Oga was giving some to his to Baby Beel

"Oga, even after looking at that group of girls you still don't understand the gravity of the situation?"

"I know there aren't many girls here but we are originally an integrated school" Oga said

"Not many people knew that" Furuichi snapped grabbing Oga by his collar "Most people totally thought we were an all guy's school"

'I can see why though' Sakura thought as Furuichi suddenly grabbed Oga by his hair.

"Hey!"

"My babe senses are tingling. Here we go!"

"Hey wait"

"Oh boy" muttered Sakura as Oga pulled her by her wrist along for the ride; she was almost tempted to take her fifteen minutes of freedom right now.

* * *

As they came to the front of the school they saw a large silhouette in front of the school. Furuichi began to creepily go on about a solid body and firm ass until the dust cleared and they saw that it was actually Alaindelon dressed in a girl's uniform which caused them to get sick to their stomachs.

He came over to them "Furuichi-dono, there you are..."

Sakura whispered to Oga "If we run now they might not notice."

"I wish" Oga whispered back

"Dabu" Baby Beel whispered back

"Well you can stay but I'm leaving" Sakura stated about to walk off until Oga grabbed her wrist

"Oh hell no you're not leaving me alone with this crap" he said holding onto her

"You do know I could easily snap your wrist" Sakura threatened

Oga ignored her and for some reason she decided to stay

"I was so lonely not being able to see you during the day Furuichi-dono" he posed then "What do you think of my school uniform"

Furuichi ignored him and looked back at Sakura and Oga "Anyway the person at the pinnacle of these girls is Ishiyama's queen Kunieda!"

"Queen huh?"

"So let's go! Let's check her out! Let's go now!"

He grabbed Oga's hair again and started dragging him off with Sakura in an iron grip that said if I'm going down I'm taking you with me. Though it wasn't like she was planning on staying to deal with Alaindelon and his weirdness.

* * *

As Furuichi continued to drag them through the school they've seen some strange things so far like Abe in the wall that was cracked indicating that someone had put him there somehow.

And the search continued

"What's the deal with this queen anyway?" asked Sakura

"Yeah isn't she a delinquent just like the rest of us?" Oga added

"No according to what I hear, she's the perfect women! And she protects the girl of Ishiyama from the delinquents"

Oga crossed his arms over his chest "So you're the first one she'd skewer right?"

"And the rumours are she's stronger than Himekawa or Kanzaki"

"Anyway back to the search!" Furuichi said

'And here we go again'

"Give me a break here ok?" Oga said as Furuichi dragged the delinquent along with him

"We're supposed to feed baby Beel already." Sakura said in concern because they knew what would happen if they didn't; they'd get a helping of a thousand volts.

"Don't you want to meet the queen?"

"I think you're the only one who wants that" Sakura said bluntly and Oga nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Where are you queen?" Furuichi cried out grabbing Oga's wrist and pulling him along making him grab Sakura's wrist in turn.

"Hey we still have to feed Baby Beel!"

Furuichi continued to drag Oga and Oga continued to drag Sakura all around the school hallways looking for Ishiyama's queen.

"Queen!" Furuichi cried out

"Give me a break here." Oga whined

"I should be saying that quit pulling me." Sakura hissed as she followed after Oga clumsily.

"What are you saying?" asked Furuichi "You want to meet the queen don't you?"

* * *

Finally they found her but what Sakura saw was not at all what she was expecting; there standing in front of them carrying a wooden sword was a girl with navy blue hair and navy blue eyes wearing a white coat with bandages wrapped around her chest. There were also two girls standing behind her, one was a red head and the other was a purple haired girl with her hair styled in a bob.

'No way...' Sakura gaped "Aoi?"

"Prepare yourself Oga Tatsumi" she said holding up her wooden sword to Oga "You evil ways end now!"

Suddenly Aoi stopped and stared in shock at the man before her, the guy she had met at the park, the one she had the debut with.

'Oh crap' she thought

Sure her hair was now down, her glasses were off and she was in a different outfit but if you were a ninja that couldn't see through something like this you couldn't call yourself a ninja.

'ARE YOU KIDDING ME?' Sakura thought and wondered if Oga had noticed

"Y-You're Oga Tatsumi?"

"And if I am?" he asked back

'I've totally seen him around before' she whispered

Suddenly a group of delinquents started gathering around getting ready to watch what was to unfold yet of course most of them were already predicting an interesting fight.

"The Rampaging Ogre and Queen Kunieda are going at it right off the bat"

"Seriously?"

"Which one of em will win?"

Sakura looked around and realised that this could be trouble

'What'll I do? Thankfully he hasn't seemed to realise yet'

Then her eyes drifted over to the pinkette that was starring at her with narrowed eyes and froze

'UH OH'

Sakura continued to give her a blank stare making the blunette nervously look back 'Does she know?'

Then Sakura smiled at her and waved "Long time huh?"

'OH NOOOOO'

"Hey Sakura-chan what's with the look you're giving the queen?" Furuichi asked curiously

'AAAAHHH' Aoi thought in worry

"Nothing" Sakura lied and looked back at the queen quickly placing a finger on her lips showing she wouldn't say a thing.

"OGA" Furuichi screamed getting his attention "Those two behind her are keepers to"

Sakura smacked Furuichi over his head "For god sake can men think with anything other than what's in their pants?"

"Of course, we do." Furuichi argued "We think about what's in girls-

SMACK

Aoi watched them cautiously

'So that girl really is his girlfriend and that baby...I thought that baby was maybe his little brother or something but I guess not. They take care of him even at school. Could they could he really be so bad?'

The people around them started getting rowdy as they waited for the fight and started spouting comments.

"Hey-hey what you doing?"

"You ain't scared right?"

"You call yourself the queen but in the end you're just a women."

"Is that all you got Kunieda?"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTHS OR I'LL SHUT THEM FOR YOU" Sakura shouted making all of the men around them wince in fear and back away slightly

"S-Scary"

"T-That's Oga's wife for you."

Aoi swiped her sword that cut through the glass of the window "Put down the baby" she said "You can't fight seriously that way right?"

"Whoa she cut through that with a wooden sword?" Furuichi asked in shock

'That's new' Sakura thought glancing at the window that was cleanly cut

Baby Beel seemed to start getting excited after she did that and Sakura and Oga glanced at one another as if they were thinking the same thing.

'She's defiantly someone strong, she's also good with kids seeing as how well she's done with that other baby' Sakura thought

"What do you think?" Oga asked her

Sakura smirked slightly "Approve"

"Good" Oga said stepping forward looking at Aoi "Come at me, I'll fight you like this"

Aoi spoke in a deadly voice "Oga Tatsumi, using a baby as a shield. You really are a total bastard. Or is it you're underestimating me"

With that she swung her sword at Oga quickly however Oga moved just barely in time, his shirt ripped on the side but it was better than a wooden sword going through him.

"He dodged it, even at this distance?' Aoi gasped

Sakura narrowed her eyes as she watched from a safe distance 'Kunieda is good and Oga is surprising to'

Aoi moved back and crouched down slightly "Countless petals...Scattering Sakura blossoms"

She began to swing her sword at Oga at a quick speed that Sakura was actually having a bit of trouble keeping up with it. The windows and the side of the building crumbled from it.

As the dust cleared Oga still appeared to be in once piece though

'He dodged all of them?' Sakura thought in amazement 'Maybe he's not just some inexperienced barbarian'

"Scary...what are you Sakura?" asked Oga

'Oh I take that back'

"Now look what you did to the school building" said Oga

"Like you're any better" Sakura said in the background her arms over her chest "That proves it doesn't it? Just tell her already"

Sakura didn't know why but she was getting slightly irritated

He looked up at Baby Beel on his head "Oh, you like her right?"

"Ai"

Oga started walking up to her making Aoi stand up only to have Oga grasp her shoulders tightly looking her dead in the eye.

'What power' she thought

Aoi blushed 'he's going to kill me'

"Take this baby and be its mother"

Everyone except for Sakura gaped at him though she did face palm

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Aoi turned red "W-W-W-W-W-WW-W-W-WW-W-What are you saying?" she moved back from him

"Yes what are you saying Oga?" Sakura asked "You idiot; now you're going to five people the wrong idea!"

"You're a big fat idiot! I don't even want to fight anymore! I'll let you off for now! You stupid face Oga! See you later kay?"

She started walking off when Oga called back "Ah-Oy"

"Aoi?" she turned around "Aoi! Don't just call me by my first name like that stupid Oga! You stupid, stupid jerk!"

With that she ran off along with her followers

Sakura sighed "That could've gone better"

"What did I do?" asked Oga

"Clearly something wrong" Sakura said "You have absolutely no clue on how women work. Come on Baby Beel it's lunch time"

"Dabu" Baby Beel jumped into Sakura's arms

"W-What does that mean?"

"I brought Yogurty for now" Sakura said giving him a box "Hilda's coming later with your milk kay?"

"Ai!" cheered Baby Beel

* * *

"You-You two timing bastard" shouted Furuichi once they were outside of the school

Oga and Sakura stared at him with blank expressions

"Huh?"

Furuichi pointed to him "Don't play dumb Oga, even though you already have Sakura not to mention Hilda living with you. You still went and laid your hands on the queen-

Sakura hardly had the patience to listen to Furuichi's ranting as she was rather irritable right now for some reason. They had failed to get the queen to take Baby Beel off of their hands.

"Would you just listen Furuichi, you've gotten the wrong idea" Sakura said and then glared at Oga "And thanks to this idiots wording apparently everyone watching the fight got the wrong idea including Kunieda"

Furuichi picked himself up from the ground rubbing his nose "What?"

"Didn't you see?" Oga asked with a demonic smirk "That Kunieda was seriously strong. Baby Beel was actually even impressed for a change. I'm totally confident he'd fall in love with her"

Furuichi nodded in understanding

"I'm gonna shove this kid off onto her if it's the last thing I do and then I'll be able to say see you later alligator. To both of them!" exclaimed Oga pointing to Sakura

"I'm actually on board with this because she's actually better suited than anyone we've met so far to take care of him" Sakura said

"Yeah but Kunieda isn't exactly evil" Furuichi said

"Neither am I," Sakura said back "And Baby Beel was actually impressed with her little show when she nearly slashed Oga to pieces heck even I was impressed though a little disappointed to found he managed to dodge"

"Hey!"

"Who? What are you going to shove off you say?" asked Hilda appearing out of nowhere, she was holding a purple bag "I've brought the masters milk"

Hilda was seated next to Sakura who was feeding Baby Beel now; Oga and Sakura had explained to situation to Hilda and told them that they had found yet another possible person to take Baby Beel and that it was a woman this time.

"It's fine though right?" asked Sakura as she fed Baby Beel

Hilda nodded "It is true that the master will take to anyone who is strong be it man or women. I am surprised that there is a human of such calibre still in this school"

"So was I" Sakura said "But she's an excellent fighter and I can tell that unlike most of the people at this school she's been trained, she had to have been to be able to fight like she can"

"Interesting" Hilda said holding a hand to her chin "So if I understand correctly she's stronger than you?"

Sakura stopped and thought for a moment; she didn't think that Kunieda was stronger than her but it wasn't like she could judge so quickly.

"Not sure. Why do you ask?"

Hilda didn't respond and instead smiled slightly which sent a shiver of worry down Sakura's spine for some reason.

Sakura looked down at Baby Beel "Hey now...slow down"

Hilda took out a napkin and wiped the side of Baby Beel's face that had milk running down "Now now master, you're spilling"

Furuichi looked at the girls with a lecherous look on his face "I want to be pampered to!" he thought

Suddenly something hit his forehead that sent him to the back, he looked around vigorously "Who's spoiling my mood!"

"I spot me an Oga's wife" an unfamiliar voice said

Five figures appeared in front of them

"Sure you wanna have happy family time in a place like this?" the smallest guy of the group asked "You've let your guard down too much Oga"

Sakura narrowed her eyes at them as she rocked Baby Beel who was about to cry "Who are you?"

"M-K five" they said "The group of five major mood killers. The TKKH ain't the only group at this school ya know?"

Baby Beel started crying before anyone could do anything shocking Oga as Sakura moved to a safe distance.

Hilda appeared behind one of the members "It is you who should value your life" She pointed her umbrella at them "Tell me your name"

"Ikari"

"Chato!"

"Shimamura"

"Nakata!"  
"Bu!"

Hilda finished off all of them in an instant meanwhile Sakura managed to calm down Baby Beel. She picked him up and lifted him into the air.

The one known as Ikari ran towards Sakura to attack her when Oga grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to safety while punching out Ikari.

There were many students watching the scene from the safety of the school.

Among the people watching them was none other than Kunieda

"So how exactly are the two of you going to shove off Baby Beel onto the queen?" asked Furuichi

Sakura shrugged she hoped to have a better idea than Oga

"You know I've realised something, Kunieda is strong but she isn't evil" Furuichi stated "Do you think Baby Beel would take a liking to her on his own?"

Oga suddenly stopped and then kicked Furuichi "Furuichi, men are all about guts!"

Sakura shook her head "Yes, that's clear since you don't seem to be about brains at all"

"What does that mean?" Oga said glaring down at Sakura while she glared back up at him

"It means you're an idiot with no plan"

"Idiot, she's the queen. A demon lord is sure to fall for her"

"That's just her nickname" Furuichi pointed out

"Would you two stop ruining my plans?"

"Would you stop being such an idiot?"

"Oga-chan" a familiar voice called from the school building

Turning around Sakura, Oga, Furuichi and Baby Beel saw Natsume by the window

"I hear you went a round with Kunieda over so fast?"

Oga gestured to Natsume "Who's he?"

Sakura faced palmed "No hope"

"But you didn't actually decide the winner right?"

"Oga Tatsumi" another voice called and they saw it was the two girls that were with Kunieda before.

"You're coming with us"

"What?" Oga asked

Hilda pulled Sakura to the side and started dragging her away from them "Hilda what are you-

"You'll be back by the time fifteen minutes are up do not worry."

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked

"I wish to confirm something for myself."

* * *

Aoi didn't understand what was going on, she was looking at the girl students had confirmed with her was Oga's wife. She was surprised to say the least.

"Kunieda, sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce myself to you before" Sakura said crossing her arms over her chest "But you and Oga seemed a little occupied"

Aoi blushed 'D-Don't tell me she's mad at me for that time?'

She thought back to that time when she had fought against Oga, Sakura had been watching the entire thing and had been starring daggers at her during that time! At first she thought it was because Sakura knew who she really was from that time at the park but now she realised that maybe it was because of what Oga had said to her! And now she was here for revenge!

Sakura placed a hand on her hip "You defiantly seemed like you could do it"

Aoi held up her hands quickly and started babbling "No-no, it wasn't like that..."

"Stop stuttering" Sakura said narrowing her eyes "It's irritating. Let's just get on with this; I don't have a lot of time"

Aoi sighed softly as her eyes narrowed and she drew her sword little did Aoi know of the demon maid watching the fight from the roof tops of the school.

Sakura drew back her arm "Just a little more than usual"

She leapt towards Kunieda with a kunai and slashed against the wooden sword to her surprise though it didn't break.

'Wow' Sakura thought as she backed away as Kunieda took a draw now

"Shigetsu sword school, third style"

She swung her sword at Sakura but the pinkette moved fast to avoid it, knowing the damage that would be caused if she didn't move out of the way in time.

She appeared behind Kunieda and drew back her fist landing it into the ground and cracking the floors, Kunieda jumped into the air in time to avoid getting caught in it but she was also able to see the crater Sakura had created this caused her eyes to go wide.

"So strong" she said softly

"Don't gawk" Sakura said throwing three throwing stars at her

As it came towards her Kunieda lifted up her sword and then with one swipe blocked them all.

"You're good" Sakura said starting to enjoy the fight as the two girls landed on opposite sides of one another.

'What do you think Hilda?' Sakura wondered glancing at the roof for a short moment 'I did as you asked'

 _Sakura walked away from the two girls and behind the building where Hilda was waiting._

" _What is it?" she asked her_

" _I need you to test Kunieda's power" Hilda stated_

 _Sakura was taken aback by this "What?"_

" _Oga is powerful yes but this isn't just about him, it's about you as well. Should you decide to give the young master to someone else my condition is that this person is even more powerful than you and Oga. I prefer to find out how strong this Kunieda is from you as it's a woman. You can withstand Oga's power"_

" _So you want me to fight her?" Sakura asked_

 _Hilda nodded "Test her abilities so that I can see for myself if she is worthy, do not forget that I have a say in who the young master's parent is as well now. As you promised"_

' _Damn me' Sakura thought sweat dropping_

Aoi and Sakura were about to continue their brawl when someone called Ishiyama's queen.

"Madame" a girl called with light orange hair

There were two girls rushing towards them "Nene-san and Chika-san have been...taken to the infirmary!"

Sakura simply watched as Aoi rushed off with the two girls "This can't be good, those two girls they mentioned..."

* * *

The pinkette searched all over for Oga and Baby Beel but she couldn't find them and her fifteen minute timeline was running out fast; she was starting to get a really bad feeling-like a storm was brewing; both in a figurative and literal sense. She was walking down the halls when she heard a couple of guys talking.

"Hey; you hear? Oga half-killed two of Kunieda's girls!"

Sakura gasped 'He what...?'

"You kidding' me?"

"He don't hold back even against girls."

"Kunieda's seriously pissed; they're facing off on the roof!"

Sakura ran full speed.

* * *

"Oga Tatsumi" stated Aoi "I won't forgive you"

Oga smirked "So you came to me? That's better than I could ask for? So what won't you forgive me for?"

Aoi drew her sword anger evident in her eyes as she slashed at him but he avoided it

"You're aiming at me right?" asked Kunieda "Then come at me first?"

Oga stared at her confused "Aiming?

Baby Beel made a noise over Oga's shoulder and he smirked "Oh so you knew?"

He took Baby Beel off his shoulders and held him out to Kunieda "Then that simplifies things,

"Aiya" Baby Beel said

Aoi stared in confusion as Oga continued to hold the baby out.

"Here anytime you're ready"

"Huh?" Aoi started swinging her sword around "At a time like this, you still hide behind your baby? You fiend"

Oga stiffened "What? You won't take him for free?"

"What did you do?" asked Aoi

"Huh?"

"What did you do to them!? For them to be so beat up..."

"Those two?" asked Oga and then thought that she was talking about Himekawa and Kanzaki not her two friends and said something he shouldn't have "I don't got any use for weaklings see. I just blew them away real quick like"

Oga failed to see the deadly, furious look on her face

"You villain" she said rushing forward and rising her sword to strike Oga with her sword

* * *

"What are you doing here?" one of Aoi's followers asked watching Sakura with a hard glare; it was a girl with long near orange hair.

"I'm here to help." Sakura said walking into the run-down infirmary room where she saw the two girls lying in the bed unconscious.

"Like that's happening!" another girl shouted "You're stupid husband-

"He wouldn't." Sakura said cutting her off "He wouldn't do this"

"But-

"SHUT UP" Sakura shouted slamming her foot into the floor creating a crater big enough to make the girls back away from her as she headed to the two injured girls.

Allowing chakra to flow to her hands the pinkette placed her hands on both of their heads and their injuries began to vanish and more importantly they began waking up. When their eyes opened Sakura stepped back while the other girls watched in amazement.

"Nene-san you're awake!"

Nene looked up at Sakura as she held her head "Where-

"What happened to you?" Sakura asked her not beating around the bush "And make it quick. I didn't help you for nothing."

Nene started explaining "When we went to talk to Oga; your baby got in a fight with cat and started crying so Oga went crazy and ran off with him. After that we headed back but then...we were attacked!"

Sakura narrowed her eyes "By who; who attacked you?"

"Someone trying to frame Oga."

* * *

Sakura was running fast once again with Nene heading for the roof of the school while she continued to hear all the false rumours being whispered about Oga. She knew that he wouldn't do something like that, sure he was a vile delinquent but she didn't believe that he would ever raise his hand against a girl. The only thing that made sense was that someone had framed him and it looked like their plan was working she knew it had to be someone who was trying to take out both Oga and Kunieda.

While running she bumped into Natsume on her next turn.

"Sorry," Sakura said quickly apologising before getting ready to run off again however the next thing Natsume said stopped her.

"Off to see Oga and Kunieda?"

Sakura turned back on her heel "It wasn't him, someone else-

"I know that much but the question becomes who?"

"We can figure that out later right now we have to get to the roof!" said Nene rushing off and Sakura following after.

* * *

Finally after what seemed like forever though it was only two minutes they were racing up to the roof. Nene told her they were nearly there but suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" Sakura asked

Nene gritted her teeth as she looked ahead of her "Mk5"

Sakura moved to the side to see four of the five mood killers standing at the entrance to the roof with big grins on their faces.

"These idiots again." Sakura said and then gasped "Were you guys who did this."

"I get it." Nene said now taking a step back "Miwa's the asshole that did this!"

"Who is that?" Sakura asked turning to her

Nene looked at Sakura "He's the self proclaimed queen of Ishiyama although he's just some drag queen that has it out for Madame Aoi. Mk5 are his followers."

Sakura gritted her teeth, now it all made sense. Turning back she sneered at them "You bastards are going to pay for this!"

"Ooh Oga's wife's so scary!"

"You think you can take us all on?"

"By the time you get there both Kunieda and Oga will be taken out."

Sakura clenched her fists "Not on my watch!"

The pinkette was about to go in to attack the four when Natsume appeared at the foot of the stair case. "Figured it was you guys...You girls head on up; I'll take care of this."

"But-

"You have to save your husband don't you Sakura-chan?"

Sakura heard a loud noise coming from the roof of the school and a bright light; that couldn't be good especially when the ground shook.

She turned to Natsume and nodded "Okay, good luck. Let's go."

"Right."

* * *

When they got to the top of the roof what they saw was Aoi standing panting softly and dust all over the roof not to mention a crater and Baby Beel sitting on Oga's back unharmed while Oga lied face down on the ground.

"Oga!" cried out Sakura in alarm rushing past the blue haired girl and over to Tatsumi; she started shaking him but he wouldn't budge. Worry filled her-she had never seen Oga like this before. It didn't even look like he put up a fight which might've been true.

"Madame Aoi! You're mistaken it wasn't Oga!" Nene said "This was a trap! The one who beat Chiaki and me was...  
In the midst of the dust two figures appeared; one of them Sakura recognised as a member of MK5 and the other was a guy with blonde hair and two red streaks on his bangs but it didn't take too much for her to figure out that it was this Miwa that was mentioned.

"Miwa!"  
"What's going on?" Aoi asked in confusion.

Miwa walked past Kunieda and turned to whisper in her ear "It was all a trap to make you and Oga fight each other. And thanks to that you're barely standing. That's dangerous you know. Could you beat me like you are now I wonder?"

Sakura stood up and moved away from Oga "You're the one who did this..."

"Oh; Oga's wife," Miwa said "Actually it was Kunieda here that attacked your dear husband while he just sat back and took it. He didn't even lift a finger to defend himself."

Sakura felt anger building up in her as her entire form started to glow a demonic red; Baby Beel's eyes were glowing red as well; the mark on her arm began to grown substantially.

"Do you know what I do with scum like you?" Sakura asked slowly walking over to Miwa who was taking a few frightening steps back from her. The pinkette disappeared and then reappeared right behind him in the blink of an eye. She grabbed the back of Miwa's head.

"I bury them."

Sakura slammed him into the roof causing it to crack a bit.

Aoi and Nene stared in shock "She-she finished him off in one move." Gasped Nene

But Sakura didn't stop even after she had won, there was too much fury running through her and she drew her fist back to deliver a punch that would without a doubt send a human flying through even later of the school building and kill them.

"Wait a minute," Aoi called trying to stop her "If you do that you'll-

Sakura brought her fist down towards him when suddenly she heard him

"Cut that out you idiot! He's already half-dead."

The flames died down and by now the mark had reached up all the way past Sakura's shoulder to her face. She turned around and looked at the figure standing a bit ways from her; there with blood running down his face and a couple of bruises.

"Oga you're-

He walked right past her and over to Miwa "You jackass; do you know how hard it was to sit back and take all that?"

Miwa jumped up from the crater and glared at Sakura "WHY YOU LITTLE PINK HAIRED OVERSIZED FORHEAD BITCH. WE WERE ABOUT TO HAVE A BATTLE TO DECIDE WHO IS QUEEN"

"SHUT UP" Oga yelled taking his head and shoving it back to the floor

Baby Beel beamed on Oga's back happily at the violence taking place before him.

Miwa somehow got back up miraculously "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY GIRLSIH FACE?"

Sakura glared at him "HOW ABOUT I MAKE YOU A GIRL RIGHT NOW AND CUT OFF YOUR BALLS?"

"SHUT YOU UGLY CU-

"YOU SHUT UP" Oga yelled slamming Miwa into the roof again only this time it was so hard they could only see his legs sticking up from the roof and the rest of him was most likely through the ceiling.

Oga wiped his brow happily "Finally peace and quiet."

"Ai" Baby Beel cheered

Sakura gaped at him in shock "What the hell Oga, I thought you were unconscious?"

"Na, I was just napping a little till I heard your annoying voice calling me."

A red mark appeared on her forehead "Why you...no good bastard."

Oga turned back to Aoi "Now then...let's continue where we left off."

Aoi looked between Sakura and Oga then smiled "I lost. Or well that's not right. I apologize. What should I say?"

Oga held out Baby Beel in front of her "Oh then here."

Sakura gaped at him 'UNBELIEVABLE'

"If I withstood you attacks then you'd agree to take him?"

Aoi, Nene and Sakura stared at him like he was a total idiot; which wasn't too far from the truth in Sakura's opinion.

"Where did that rule come from?" asked Aoi and then looked at Sakura

"W-Wait a minute isn't that yours and hers?"

Sakura and Oga glanced at each other and shook their heads quickly "No way!"

"We've just been forced to raise him" Oga stated but that wasn't clearing things up much for Aoi

"Then wait...you're not his wife?" she asked Sakura

Sakura shook her head quickly "No way"

"Then who are you?" asked Nene

"Um...how do I put this?" Sakura said thinking for a minute holding a hand over Oga' mouth so he didn't go ruining things "This baby is the only reason I'm stuck staying with him and I can't go home"

"You can't go home because you have to raise the child with him?"

"Basically" they muttered together

"But you attacked me, why?" asked Aoi

Sakura sighed "It wasn't my idea, it was Hilda's"

"Now that I think about it she's also the reason we're stuck raising this child together" added Oga

'So it's her child?' Aoi thought

"What nonsense are the two of you spouting?" asked Hilda appearing behind Aoi

She walked pass her and took Baby Beel from Oga "We're going home, this women will not become a parent"

"Why not?" asked Sakura

"Yeah!" Oga said

Hilda simply continued walking away without saying another word as the two chased after her leaving behind a confused Aoi.

* * *

When they got back home Sakura told Oga to sit down on the bed before she started tending to his wounds. At first he argued about it bringing up the fact that she said she wouldn't ever heal him but after threatening to throw him through the roof he sat down quietly while Baby Beel played on the floor with some friendly-non demon toys.

"I can't believe you; you're such an idiot." Sakura said wiping away the blood that was dripping down his face.

"Hey it wasn't my fault!" Oga argued "I didn't know what was going on. I thought she was going to take him if I took all her attacks."

"I know you're stupid but to this degree; it's sad."

"Hey what about you; it's not like you were there."

Sakura stopped and looked down at her feet "Sorry..."

"Huh?"

The pinkette looked at him "You're right; I wasn't there to stop her from fighting but when I saw you lying there..." Sakura felt her heart clench "I'm sorry."

Oga averted his eyes "Whatever; I got beat up worse than this before."

"Still..." Sakura said as she ran her chakra coated hand over Oga's injuries "Baby Beel's my problem too."

Oga remained silent and kept his eyes on the window looking outside at the sky.

"Look..." Sakura started slowly "I may have misjudged you and I know that we don't really get along but-I was wondering if we could at least try-

Oga' attention suddenly turned back to her and he gazed at her face intently; Sakura didn't know why she felt her face heat up but she knew that she had turned red.

"Wh-wha-what is it?"

"What's that mark on your face?" Oga asked looking at the red streak; Sakura gently touched the side of her face and then it clicked.

"Oh, I went a little crazy and Zebuls spell kinda spread." Sakura explained removing her hand to roll up her sleeve and show him how much the mark had spread but it didn't spread that far on Oga.

Oga gaped at her "You-You idiot!"

"Huh?"

"So this is what happens when I let you out of my sight? You get all violent and end up spreading the mark?"

Sakura glared back at Oga "It wasn't my fault! When I saw you I just got so angry-

"And you keep calling me the idiot but it looks like you're the one who's dumb!"

Throwing her head back Sakura screamed "ARG YOU'RE SUCH A JERK OGA."

Baby Beel looked up at the two; tears filling his eyes "Ma..."

They froze and looked down "Uh oh..."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

* * *

The next morning it was raining; Oga; Furuichi and Sakura walked side by side heading to school. Baby Beel was in Sakura's arm tugging at the diaper and yellow raincoat Sakura had forced him to wear since she said he would get a cold. It was one hell of a battle that morning.

"So in the end it was no use huh?" asked Furuichi

"This time the problem was Hilda" Sakura said sighing "She doesn't think Kunieda was strong enough because she couldn't beat me."

"I'm not giving up though." Oga said

"I can actually get behind you on that" Sakura said glancing at Baby Beel, she still thought Aoi was the best choice. Not only was she powerful and got Baby Beel's attention watching her from the park showed Sakura that she was good with children and wouldn't mistreat him.

They heard a few familiar voices

"Wait a minute Madame Aoi what are you saying?"

"Isn't it obvious? My head wasn't on straight and I ended up causing everyone trouble"

"But you don't have to quit." Nene said

Sakura gasped as she looked at Aoi; she appeared the same as yesterday only difference she was actually wearing the girls school uniform.

"And besides I've been thinking about it for a while. It was about time to leave the Red Tail to you Nene."

Aoi walked over to them "So don't be getting any strange thoughts! Next time we settle this!"

Sakura stared at Aoi slightly surprised before she smirked "Sounds interesting; I look forward to it."

'I think I just made a rival.'


	9. Night crying nightmare

Sakura was starring at a small mirror in the bathroom looking at Zebul spell mark that had spread all the way up her arm but it was beginning to revert itself; it was no longer on the side of her face but up to her shoulder now.

"I don't get it." Sakura said turning to Hilda who was washing Baby Beel-that was one chore that was always left to her but Sakura didn't see Hilda put Baby Beel in the bath. "The mark hasn't spread that far on Oga but before when he fought all those guys and it spread it also spread further on me."

Hilda didn't turn back to her as she continued to wash the demon baby's hair "I'm not sure, it may have something to do with there being two parents. The mark spreads as the master's attachment to the two of you grows in other words when you fight but perhaps the case is a little different when there are two involved; the mark may spread at a separate rate."

The pinkette sighed; the good thing was that the mark was beginning to shrink again so it wasn't too much concern.

"It shouldn't surprise you that it had grown that much considering how much rage you were giving off. Seems that you are becoming rather attached to Oga."

Sakura felt her face turn slightly red before looking away "Of course not!"

"Either way I suggest the two of you learn to cooperate better; when you argue it upsets the young master."

"Da" Baby Beel said as if agreeing with Hilda

Sakura shook her head 'Get along with him? As if.'

* * *

That conversation had taken place a week ago and now Sakura was enjoying another peaceful night at the Oga house-NOT, an unbelievably almost inhuman some would say cry ran through the entire neighbourhood as it seemed although it was really the entire area. Inside the Oga home was a baby demon lord who was crying his eyes out and had little sparks erupting around him while his parents sat on the floor watching him tiredly, heavy bags evident on their eyes. They have been trying to get Baby Beel to sleep for nearly several hours now but the little one would not let up.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Sakura groaned and threw herself on her back "I can't take it anymore!"

Oga sighed "Hey Baby Beel you like scary things right?" he picked up the biology doll that showed half a normal human outer structure and then the other half with the inner muscles of the human.

"Take a look at this" Oga said but Baby Beel didn't stop.

"It's not working" Sakura moaned, she was too exhausted to do anything else at this point

"I got it" Oga suddenly said moving behind the doll "Peek a...boo!"

Baby Beel stopped making a noise to look up, Oga smirked and did it again "Peek a...boo!"

And then there was a foot to his face and Oga landed on his back, Sakura turned her head to see Misaki standing over them and glaring at her brother.

"What are you trying to do, scare him?"

"Sis" Oga got up with a red mark on his face to add to the dark bags under his eyes which matched Misaki's "What's with the sneak attack?"

"What are you showing him?" she asked annoyed "Baby Beel's crying"

"You idiot, Baby Beel likes this sort of-

Oga stopped as he heard another sob come from the baby and looking up Sakura and Oga could see that he was getting ready to scream once more and that only meant one thing...

"CRAP"

"SIS GET OUT OF HERE" Oga said shoving his sister out of the room just in time before Baby Beel began screaming which was soon mixed in with the pain filled electrified screams of Sakura and Oga.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

* * *

"What's the matter with him?" Sakura asked as she continued to rock Baby Beel in her arms though he wouldn't stop kicking and crying.

Oga looked at Hilda who was now sitting on his bed sipping tea calmly

"This has been going on for three fucking days!" Oga yelled

"It's clearly a case of night crying" Hilda said once again unaffected by the two temperaments

"Night crying?" asked Oga

"What are you so worried about? It's a natural thing not unlike the occasional bed wetting"

Sakura looked at Hilda as she continued to walk around with Baby Beel in her arms in hopes of getting him to sleep.

"Previously during his periods of night crying, the sound was so great the people of the surrounding countries could not withstand it and came begging "Well pledge our obedience just make him stop please!""

Oga glared powerfully at her "Well I can't stand it anymore!"

Sakura nodded "I agree"

"Honestly" Hilda said frowning slightly "One who is to be a parent should be able to withstand a little night crying."

"His night crying ain't your normal version!" Oga stated

"I've worked in a hospital with babies and put them to sleep but at this point people might consider it merciful to use a sedative!" Sakura screeched as she continued to rock Baby Beel in her arms

The pinkette glanced out the window and grimaced "Oga take a look at this!"

Peering out of the window Oga saw the angry crowd of neighbours that had gathered to complain to his father about Baby Beel's endless crying frankly he was surprised they only came after the third night when he would've lost it the first night. They watched as Oga's father did a sliding grovel to appease the neighbours but that did last long.

"We're gonna get kicked out at this rate" Oga said

Hilda looked over at them "That won't do. The master has just gotten use to this place after all."

'I don't like where this is going" Sakura said

Hilda turned around and drew her sword from her umbrella "How about I take on the whiners and quickly silence them?"

She opened the window and prepared to attack when Oga stopped her "Hold it! Don't make things more difficult than they already are!"

"There has to be a way to get him to stop his night crying" Sakura said "How do we do that?"

Hilda thought for a moment "You need to get him to relax before putting him to sleep."

"I got it!" Oga said smiling evilly

* * *

Sakura and Hilda looked at the bath tub filled to the top with warm water; Sakura couldn't help but wonder if it was a good idea to put a baby his age into a tub that big.

"This should get him to relax right?" Oga said

Hilda closed her eyes "Well you see..."

"Oh no" Sakura murmured "What's the problem?"

"Once when the Great Demon Lord stayed sitting too long playing games he developed back pain...He took the Master with him to the Magma Valley for some therapy but had stayed in it for far too long. Ever since the master has had a deep hatred of being soaked in hot water"

"I said it once and I'll say it again. If I ever meet this Great Demon Lord I'm sucker punching him from the Demon World to Earth" Sakura stated frowning

"This Great Demon Lord is really screwed up" Oga added before turning back to Baby Beel in his arms and placing him on the small chair "Anyway I get it; don't stick him in the bath tub right?"

Sakura yawned as she grabbed the shampoo and little shower hat so that suds wouldn't get in Baby Beels eyes. He was long overdue for a wash in any case.

Baby Beel shook as Oga scrubbed his hair "He's shaking"

Hilda smiled kindly at him "Master; it is ok"

Sakura grabbed the shower head and turned on the water, Oga leaned towards Baby Beel with an evil looking smile on his face.

"It'll be fine! It's not hot...

He was stopped when Baby Beel threw a sponge at his face

"Baby Beel-

Sakura was stopped when a bar of soap hit her forehead "Hey!"

"Baby Beel" Oga tried to stop him but that resulted in him being thrown with the shampoo bottle and then the shower hat

"Enough!" Sakura and Oga exclaimed

Seeing the shower head coming towards him Baby Beel panicked and scurried up the wall literally "Da, yeeeaaaaa, da,da,adadaada!"

And then he fell straight into the bath, turning around Sakura, Hilda and Oga gasped as they saw his whole form turn red and the electrical sparks around him and knew what was coming instantly.

* * *

The next day after getting no sleep what's so ever Hilda, Sakura and Oga had gathered in the living room along with the rest of Oga's family to try and resolve the matter of Baby Beel's night crying.

"So you see sadly the bath did not help" Hilda finished explaining

Misaki looked over at them from the sofa where she and her parents were seated while Sakura and Oga were leaning against the back of the couch with Baby Beel between them.

"Seriously we're in trouble if he's night crying continue" Misaki said, she also had dark bags under her eyes "What's the usual thing to do for this mom?"

Mrs Oga looked at her daughter tiredly "It's easy to tell when they're crying if they're hungry or wet themselves but for Beel-chan it's not clear. I guess the obvious thing to do would be to play with him a bunch during the day so that he's tired by night."

Misaki smiled "Well its Sunday so why don't we all play with him?"

'I was really hoping to just get some sleep' Sakura thought yawning 'After all we were the ones trapped in a room with him for the entire night"

"Anyway what does Baby Beel like?"

Hilda thought for a moment "Let's see...he's royalty so he prefers a position of overwhelming power"

"Ah so he wants to feel powerful" stated Misaki

'You have no idea' Sakura thought thinking back to all those times Baby Beel had bitten off more than he could chew.

Mr Oga stood up from the couch and got on the floor on all fours "I will be his horse and let Beel-chan fell what it's like to be a king. Now Beel-chan onto my back"

Sakura couldn't help but think that Mr Oga was acting just a little bit too desperate to get Baby Beel's approval since he didn't seem to like Mr Oga as much as he did the rest of the family.

In the end however Baby Beel didn't even try to ride on Mr Oga's back and instead had Oga himself get on all fours and climbed on his back.

"Master, you're very gallant" Hilda praised

Mr Oga slouched on the couch in depression "Beel-chan didn't even smile"

"I guess dads better than grandpa"

Sakura couldn't help but smile as Oga glared at her "What's that look for"

Sakura laughed softly "I am so sorry, I'm trying to stop smiling but I just can't"

"We have to entertain the master."

Sakura stifled another giggle "Now come on, move it"

"Just wait until his night crying stops" Oga warned her

Oga began moving on all fours through the living room with Baby Beel on his back but Baby Beel didn't seem too satisfied with it.

"Speed up" Hilda said "The Master is getting bored, if that happens what is the point?"

Sakura nodded "That's right"

Oga felt a red tick on his head as he started to speed up but then bumped into one of the legs of the table. Baby Beel started laughing and Sakura joined in.

"Damn this hurts" Oga said rubbing his forehead

"Here" Sakura said giggling before handing him an ice pack which seemed to spark a surprise look on Oga's face and fascination from the family.

"This is kinda nice you know" Misaki said observing them

Mrs Oga smiled "Feels like family"

Sakura blushed and pulled away from Oga, she didn't know why she started to feel embarrassed at the mention of that.

Oga groaned as he took the ice pack that Sakura was holding to his face away to hold it himself "All the women in my family"

"Da, Da" Baby Beel said patting Oga's back

"He said full speed ahead, I believe" Hilda told him pointing ahead "Now go"

Sakura took the ice pack and continued to hold a smile on her face that seemed to irritate Oga.

"Why you...I'll give you something to smile about!"

Oga started chasing Sakura around the living room still on all fours with Baby Beel on his back while Sakura ran away from him ducking and dodging.

"Hey quit it" she said as they ran around the couch a few times.

"They are so cute" said Mrs Oga observing the 'couple'

"They grow up so fast" said Mr Oga sniffling slightly

Finally after a couple of hours Oga finally collapsed much to Sakura's relief and Baby Beel's disappointment.

"Pitiful and you call yourselves his parents?" asked Hilda

"Stop talking like its nothing" Oga said "Do you have any idea how long I've been on all fours?"

"But you must play with him as much as you can or there is no point"

Sakura sat on the floor pouting slightly 'Forget that, I need to get out of here if it only wasn't for the fifteen minute time interval.'

Mr Oga got up from the couch "I know"

He left the living room for a short while and returned with a few balls that he began juggling and the crazy part in all of this was that it seemed to entertain Baby Beel at least that's what it looked like to Sakura as she sat with him in her lap with Oga next to her.

"I learned this for business parties, how do you like it Beel-chan"

"Da" Baby Beel cheered

"Finally, my honoured place as a grandfather will...

"Da" Baby Beel got Mr Oga's attention and pointed to a few weights sitting on the side of the couch.

'Oh this is not good' thought Sakura

"You want those?" he asked in shock looking at the small green haired baby.

"Da" Baby Beel nodded with a cute aura around him.

What shocked Sakura the most was that he actually picked them up and tried to juggle them of course that ended badly for him when one dropped n his foot and the other on his face.

"I got it" Sakura said standing up and began juggling the heavy weights.

"Wow that's impressive Sakura-chan" said Misaki

Mrs Oga nodded "Yes, now I know you're strong enough to keep Tatsumi in line"

Oga scoffed 'These women"

Sakura smiled as Baby Beel clapped in delight as she juggled them but after a while even Sakura had to put down the weights. Not because they got heavy but because she was getting bored with it herself.

"Come on Tatsumi" said Misaki "Don't just lay there. You should do something to"

Oga put down Baby Beel and got the biology dummy "This is all I got though"

He went behind it "Peek a boo!"

Misaki kicked her brother to the floor "I told you before, what's that point in scaring him?"

"No, Baby Beel likes this!" Oga said

Misaki put Oga in a headlock "I told you, stop spouting nonsense!"

Baby Beel cheered as he watched them.

"Huh you like this?" asked Misaki asked as she continued to hold her brother in a headlock.

'She can believe that and not that Baby Beel likes scary things?' Sakura thought tilting her head to the side.

The rest of the day went with the entire family entertaining Baby Beel and playing with him hoping to tire him out, they did enough to tire themselves out that was for sure so if he didn't get to sleep tonight it was going to be a very painful one for them.

* * *

Sakura and Oga stared at the sight before them with their eyebrows twitching as they saw two futons set on either side of a smaller one with Baby Beel in the middle.

"What the heck is this?" asked Sakura

"It's like the kanji river" said Mrs Oga "Babies love to sleep snug between mother and father. Okay then goodnight"

"Good night" Sakura and Hilda said

"Is this Kanji River like some sort of spell?" Hilda asked

"Not exactly" Oga said

Sakura looked at Baby Beel and saw that he had actually gone to sleep which was a relief beyond words.

"Finally"

"Now get to bed you two." Hilda ordered

Sakura and Oga looked at one another as an awkward silence filled the room.

"Well...

"Goodnight." Sakura said rushing to the other side of the room.

For a little while Sakura and Oga had managed to fall asleep with Baby Beel between them. However the night was far from over.

 _When Sakura woke up that morning she noticed that she wasn't in the living room anymore but instead in a bed; she shifted in confusion feeling a weight around her waist and turned to see Oga's face inches away from hers. He smiled at her._

" _Morning honey"_

" _O-Oga?"_

" _Huh? That's no way to say good morning to your husband!"_

' _HUH. What are you talking about, where's Baby Beel?"_

 _Oga sat up from the bed and Sakura noticed...he wasn't wearing his usual nightshirt and instead she was able to see his bare chest._

" _He's playing with the others"_

" _Others?" asked Sakura_

" _Don't worry, we're alone" he whispered in her ear causing shivers to run down her spine._

 _She shot up from bed before Oga could wrap his arms around her and went for the door._

 _Sakura ran downstairs when she did and turned a corner she was shocked to see...children with...green, pink and brown hair playing together in a giant play pen._

 _Oga came up behind her wrapping his arms around her form and for some reason she couldn't move._

" _What's going on?"_

" _Since you couldn't go back to your dimension we got married and had more kids" Oga said_

" _WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?"_

" _After we realised that we're just like a family during Baby Beel's night crying" he answered smiling still...he almost seemed appealing to Sakura? "He woke up remember? We couldn't go sleep so we..."_

" _No way" Sakura panted_

" _The twins will be coming soon too"_

 _Sakura gasped "What twins?"_

 _She looked down at her stomach and saw that it was swollen!_

 _Oga whispered in her ear again "Wanna try for triplets instead? It's not too late"_

 _He turned her around and his face started moving closer and closer to hers_

" _ **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"**_

Sakura shot up from her futon in a cold sweat her body shaking "It-It was just a dream?"

"Shut up, you're going to wake him" Oga said holding her by her shoulders "You were moaning in your sleep what the hell were you dreaming about?"

Sakura looked up at Oga and saw that their faces were inches away from her face; she could feel her heart pounding in her chest and her face turning red before she screamed.

"KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS" she yelled before lifting her leg and kicking poor Oga right in the family jewels.

Oga gasped as he held his crotch in pain "What the hell was that for!?"

All the noise that was made woke up Baby Beel, they saw tears brimmed his eyes and sparks around him flew causing a world of pain for Sakura and Oga also causing trouble for the rest of the town.

"What is the meaning of this?" Hilda asked appearing through the door "Why has the master awoken?"

Oga glared and pointed at Sakura "It's her fault"

Sakura returned the glare "No it's not it's your fault!

Hilda scoffed "Fine then, I have no choice. There is a toy that the Master enjoys you see...if we use that then perhaps..."

"If there is something like that get it out here now!" Oga said

Sakura rocked the fussy Baby Beel in her arms.

"It's in the Demon world, while I'm gone take care of the Master"

Sakura froze "Wait your mean...you're leaving us here alone?"

"What's your problem?" asked Oga

"N-nothing" Sakura said turning around avoiding eye contact still shaken from the dream or nightmare.

* * *

The next day when it was time to return to school all of the students seemed to have clouds over their heads indicating that they as well have not gotten any sleep for the past few days.

Oga and Sakura walked with Furuichi towards the building.

"It was Baby Beel yup" said Furuichi "Are you taking proper care of him?"

"Do you have any idea how hard it's been?" asked Oga tiredly "We haven't slept in four days, he ain't easy to please"

Sakura nodded but was honestly too tired to reply as her head dropped forward.

"He went nuts in the bath with Sakura and wouldn't sleep together with the two of us" Oga said and Furuichi freaked.

"Wait a second...YOU SLEPT TOGETHER AND BATHED TOGETHER?" Furuichi shouted making Sakura turn red  
"No-

"You guys make everyone around you lose sleep while keeping all the good times to yourselves!"

"That's not it" Oga argued but Furuichi would not listen

"Damn it all and I've got Mr Moustache living at my place"

"Shut up already" Oga said "I've gotta get some shut eye while he's asleep"

* * *

It was no understatement to say that the entire school had gone to take a nap while they could including the TKKH.

"I know you said you wanted to take a nap but why are you all the way over there?" asked Oga starring at Sakura who was on the opposite side of the building just barely thirteen metres away from Oga and Baby Beel.

"No reason" Sakura said

She had decided to take her nap a little further away from the two.

Baby Beel woke up and started moaning.

"What is it?" asked Oga and then they heard his stomach growl and his eyes tear up.

Sakura stood up "Where's the milk?"

"I didn't bring any remember Hilda had to go and get more"

"Crap" Sakura said as they started making their way back down the building in a hurry, she was somewhat relieved.

* * *

First they went to the vending machine to find something for Baby Beel to drink however they were all out of the Yogurty. So then Oga suggested that they find Kunieda and ask if she had anything for him. Sakura didn't know why Oga suggested her in the first place but didn't have time to argue since they were on a tight schedule when it came to Baby Beel's meals. Unfortunately for them, Kunieda heard some interesting rumours about Sakura and Oga taking a bath together all thanks to Furuichi's advertising that morning so she was not too happy when they walked up to her.

"Hey Kunieda I need you to come with-

Before he could even get another word out, the former leader of the Red Tails took out her sword and swung it at Oga sending him flying back out of the room and into the hallways.

Sakura stared at her "What the hell was that?"

Kunieda looked at Sakura with a deadly glare, making her take a step back 'Whoa she's pissed.'

The bluenette started swinging her sword at Sakura while the pinkette jumped and ducked every attack, although they were both really tired and their movements were more sluggish, Sakura had much better stamina.

"Yeash calm down!" Sakura exclaimed before running out into the hallway

Unfortunately when she got there she discovered that Kanzaki (now out of hospital and fully recovered) was standing with his foot on Oga's head.

"I really don't want to ask but what the hell are you doing?" Sakura asked with her hand on her hip

Oga however, didn't give him a chance to reply because he then grabbed Kanzaki by his leg and lifted him up as he stood "You know how tired out I am from lack of sleep? What the hell are you doing?"

Oga then sent Kanzaki and Shiroyama (who was with him) flying across the hallway.

* * *

"Damn, what the hell is with everyone?" Oga asked as they continued to slink through the school trying to figure out how they were going to feed their demon baby.

"I have no clue." Sakura said looking over at Oga; she took Baby Beel from his arms since he looked way out of it, too much to be able to walk right let alone hold a child.

"Thanks." Oga muttered yawning

"Wow, you really are tired."

Suddenly Oga was hit with a couple of volts of electricity but it wasn't from Baby Beel's crying this time, it was from behind. Sakura and Oga saw Himekawa standing with his gang.

"Oh so you're back too?" Sakura asked

Oga turned around angrily "You bastards...stop coming out of the woodwork!"

It took all but a minute before Himekawa was sent through the hallways, but after that Baby Beel had awoken from his short nap and was still hungry.

"Oh shit." Sakura said looking down at the tearing baby

"Calm down Baby Beel, I'll bring you something real soon!" Oga attempted to sooth him

Sadly that didn't work so both Oga and Sakura were electrocuted.

* * *

"We're home" Oga called entering the house tiredly and Hilda was standing there.

"Oh you're back?" asked Oga "How'd it go; did you bring it back?"

Hilda shook her head and took Baby Beel from Oga's arms "Sorry about the trouble. That toy was nowhere to be found. I consulted with the Great Demon Lord and the only way to stop his night crying is to take him back to the Demon world so your contract will now be over"

"Seriously?" asked Oga, he knew he should be happy about this but for some reason he was more surprised and something else...

"Your formal thank you will come at a later date. Sakura you will now be returned back to your world as well."

Sakura nodded "Ok then...well I guess this is it farewell Oga"

Oga turned and watched as the two females made their way out with Baby Beel who waved his hand sadly towards Oga while he watched Sakura take her leave out of the door.

For some reason he found this whole image very disturbing.

"Baby Beel...Sakura"

* * *

Oga opened his eyes to hear Baby Beel's' moaning and saw his mother holding the child and then he spotted Sakura resting her back against the couch beside him. It seems they had both passed out in the living room without even realising it.

"Ah sorry, Tatsumi you need to put Beel-chan to sleep"

"I know, I know" Oga said looking at Sakura who was still fast asleep

"You're a wreck as well, did you get into another fight?" his mother asked

"Not like it's my fault everyone just came at me" he said

"Sheesh, you gonna be okay? Sakura-chan looks exhausted as well maybe I'll have Baby Beel sleep with me tonight? Look at him he's getting ready to cry again"

Oga watched as Baby Beel continued to whine but he couldn't help but think back to those past few days he had spent dealing with Baby Beel along with Sakura. He smiled and took Baby Beel from his mother's arms.

"I don't think so. Me and Sakura are the only ones who can handle this guy"

Sakura who had been awake for a while opened one eye and smiled "Really?"

Baby Beel looked at Oga and grabbed a hold of his nose.

"Ouch, ouch go to sleep already!"

* * *

Sakura and Oga walked up into the room and saw Hilda there and something hanging from the wall. That was emitting a strange sound.

"What the hell is that?" asked Oga

"I told you, it's a toy the master enjoys remember?"

Beel looked at it with excitement before his eyes drooped and he fell asleep. Sakura gaped at him in shock.

"What kind of sound is that?" she asked

"The cries of the great Demon World Serpent." Replied Hilda.

"Oh yeah that clears it up."

"This is even louder than the night crying!" exclaimed Oga

He wasn't exactly wrong the sound was waking up the entire city.

"TATSUMI"

"I AIN'T GOT NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS." Oga looked down at Baby Beel "And you wake up"

Sakura looked at Oga glaring down at Baby Beel in his arms and started to laugh; things were always lively here that was certain.

 **There you have it; I'm not going to do all of the episodes in the anime because they were mostly fillers but some of them I will do because it's funny.**

 **Don't forget to review**


End file.
